El Pecado de Amarte
by LadyJ07
Summary: Ella es una insignificante y debil humana a la cual no le sera suficiente el odiarme para vencerme...¿Debil?... Entonces ¿Por que puede convertir mi propio orgullo en tentacion para atormentarme con el deseo de poseer su cuerpo?...SessxKagome...
1. Protegela

_"Por favor Protégela" _

Palabras…Que llegaron a su mente inevitablemente ¿Por que por mas que intentara borrarlas no podía? No era su responsabilidad, siempre se lo repetía, pero aun así algo muy pequeño de su interior lo obligaba a tener presente aquellas tres miserables palabras dichas por su medio hermano …detestable… una media sonrisa fría se esbozo de sus labios al recordar que por mas que dijo odiar a Inuyasha, al final aquel día, él había logrado demostrarle algo que no sabia si algún día entendería …sentimientos… que le eran incomprensibles, y que a diferencia de los humanos que suelen tenerlos para proporcionarse una emoción gratificante, él no los tendría, porque jamás sabría que era "felicidad" o "Amor", lo único que conocía era el "Odio" y eso era la lo que llenaba su vida, su ser. ¿Para que quería conocer esos débiles sentimientos¿Para tener un final como el mediocre de Inuyasha?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando agudizo su olfato y confirmo que aquel olor que percibía era sangre, la sangre de aquella humana …Estupido… se sintió por estar en medio del bosque dispuesto a "protegerla" de aquellos Youkais que la perseguían ¿Por qué lo haría? Él no era un Youkai que sentiría remordimientos por no cumplir las ultimas palabras de su medio hermano, pero lo hacia porque Inuyasha a pesar de todo había portado en sus venas la sangre de su padre InuTaisho y porque sentía lastima, si, eso era lo mínimo que haría por ella. Además cuando lo hiciera se marcharía y haría lo imposible contra si mismo para que aquellas palabras no volvieran a tomar control de su cuerpo y su mente. La protegería solo "una" vez más y eso seria suficiente. Pero ¿Por que quería que esta vez ella lo supiera?

Las ramas se movieron, y la respiración agitada de ella era cada vez mas intensa. Kagome estaba resguardada contra un ancho tronco tratando de idealizar una manera para escapar de los Youkais que la perseguían …eran muchos… y solo le restaba una flecha en su carcaj. Aun así no sentía miedo, haría lo posible por proteger la perla de Shikon que colgaba de su pecho, aunque a veces pensaba que no valía la pena, porque aquella perla estaba maldita, solo traía desgracias y muerte como alguna vez le dijo un aldeano.

Trato de reflexionar y quitar aquellos pensamientos, no era el tiempo apropiado para ello. Miro la parte superior de su hombro izquierdo, allí tenia una herida algo profunda de donde salía sangre deslizándose por su brazo como un riachuelo …sangre… y no pudo evitar recordar a Inuyasha aquella vez tirado en el suelo agonizante donde su Ahori se confundía con ese liquido vital que te da vida acompañado del corazón.

-_Tengo que ser fuerte_-pensó con determinación cuando sintió que aquel ruido que se desplazaba entre la vegetación se hacia cercano.

Llevo su mano derecha para tomar la última flecha y preparar su arco. Cuando estuvo listo, salio de su escondite dispuesta atacar a quien fuera y salir huyendo hasta llegar a la aldea mas cerca no muy lejos de donde se encontraba. Sabía que un solo tiro podría matar varios Youkais gracias a que su poder espiritual había aumentado con el pasar de los años y eso le daría el tiempo necesario para correr antes de que terminara de debilitarse por la perdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo. Sin embargo antes de disparar, la presencia que vio ante ella la paralizo, el cabello blanco, largo y los ojos ámbar le hicieron tener la visión de ver a Inuyasha de pie mirándola fijamente, pero después de unos segundos se disipo al ver que aquellos ámbar eran fríos, calculadores, y no reflejaban ningún sentimiento…era él, Sesshomaru

-Tu-le grito ella y sus ojos resplandecieron en algo que podía decir ahora compartía con el señor de las tierras del Este …Odio… no bajo su arco, ni la flecha con la que apuntaba, al contrario estiro mas la cuerda dispuesta a dispararla para que la flecha tomara mas velocidad y fuerza contra él.

-No la desperdicies-le respondió Sesshomaru con el mismo tono gélido que siempre tenia, sabia la razón de aquella mirada y el propósito de ella en preferir lanzar su ultima flecha hacia él-No funcionara-observo como su brazo izquierdo estaba manchado de sangre-además el dolor debe ser insoportable para una humana como tu-

-No me importa-mintió, aun cuando él tenia razón, el ardor que tenia era impresionante, y sabia que con cada esfuerzo que hacia al levantar su arco y flecha para mantenerlo en la posición de ataque producía que mas sangre brotara de ella debilitándola mas de lo que estaba.

Humanos… ¿Porque suelen ser arrogantes y orgullosos? Siempre demostrando esa actitud aun en la misma muerte.

-Estupida-susurro cuando Kagome soltó la flecha directo hacia él. Ella creía que volvería a lastimarlo. Levanto su mano para atrapar la flecha que solo le proporciono quemaduras en la palma debido al poder purificador que como sacerdotisa tenia. Tal vez si aquella mujer no hubiera estado tan débil no se habría atrevido a hacerlo pues sabía que la última vez que la subestimo le proporciono una cicatriz en su espalda.

Kagome vio como partió la flecha en dos a la vez que escuchaba tras de si como los Youkais que la venían persiguiendo habían logrado alcanzarla, alzo la vista de nuevo hacia Sesshomaru soltando su arco y su carcaj. ¿Por que estaba él aqui? seguramente para verla morir …muerte… sonrió ante aquel pensamiento tristemente.

Vio como Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente a ella aunque su mirada fría no iba dirigida precisamente para encontrarse con sus ojos sino hacia los Youkais que estaban a su espalda.

-¿Viniste para verme morir¿Tal como lo hiciste con Inuyasha? -le pregunto inesperadamente y él se detuvo a tan solo dos pasos de ella- asesino -sentencio dando la vuelta y caminando a duras penas donde aquellos Youkais que estaban esperando para atacarla, devorar su alma y adquirir la Shikon no Tama.

Tal ves moriría pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que había hecho todo lo posible para cumplir con la misión que tenia al ser Sacerdotisa, tal vez era mejor así, no seguir sufriendo.

-¿Esto es lo que quieren?-dijo Kagome mostrándoles la perla-entonces vengan por ella-pero al dar otro paso mas perdió el conocimiento y cayo desmayada al suelo.

El la vio allí tirada, dispuesta a morir por manos de aquellos Youkais, creyendo que solo había venido para verla morir …asesino… él lo era porque lo había heredado en su sangre, era una de su características, pero por primera vez aquella palabra no aumento su orgullo, y menos si era para recordarle la muerte de Inuyasha …que tontería… debería dejarla morir, ella no era su responsabilidad, solo había sido la de su medio hermano. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto abandonarla y dejar que esos Youkais hicieran lo que les apeteciera.

_"Protégela"_

Volvieron aquellas palabras entre sus recuerdos y apretó fuertemente el mango de su espada. Su mandíbula se tenso por unos segundos como muestra de que luchaba contra su interior, y tras unos breves minutos aquella tranquilidad que aparentaba volvió a él a la vez que se desplazaba rápidamente delante de donde estaba el cuerpo de Kagome interponiéndose entre aquellos Youkais:

-¿El señor del Este va a proteger a una humana?-pregunto uno de ellos sorprendido por el cambio de actitud

-¿Otra?-replico otro Youkai

-Al parecer el gran señor Sesshomaru esta siguiendo los mismos pasos de su padre y hermano-rieron al mismo tiempo ante aquel comentario

-Danos a esta mujer, no tienes asunto sobre ella ¿O si?-

Sesshomaru trato de hacer caso omiso aquellos comentarios …otra humana… como Rin, pero ella solo fue una prueba que utilizo aquella vez para demostrarle a Yaken el poder de su Tenseiga, aunque con el tiempo ¿En que se había convertido aquella pequeña que hoy contaba con doce años de edad para él? No quiso responderlo aun sabiendo la respuesta.

Su padre, su hermano… ¿Estaba siguiendo sus mismos pasos? No, entonces si era verdad ¿Por que estaba dispuesto a salvar a esta mujer?

-Responde- le exigió uno

-No doy explicaciones a seres inferiores-alzo su espada Toukijin y la agito creando un ataque que destruyo al instante a la mayoría de ellos. Pasaron minutos de silencio donde solo se escuchaba el mecer de las ramas debido al viento-¿Tu también quieres morir?-alzo sus fríos ámbar a las ramas de un árbol donde un ser se escondía bajo un extraño vestuario mirandolo fijamente y a través del reflejo de aquellos profundos ojos negros supo que aquel Youkai era diferente a los demás por la poderosa aura maligna que desplegaba.

-¿Por que estas dispuesto a protegerla?-pregunto- ¿Tal vez porque es hermosa?-Sesshomaru no respondió como de costumbre, además de que eso era algo que al él no le importaba porque jamás se había interesado o fijado en eso, su razón era muy distinta- Es entendible-sonrió

-Si la quieres ven por ella-lo reto alzando su espada y dispuesto a atacarlo.

-No es la primera vez que la proteges aunque ella no tenga conocimiento de ello- la expresión de Sesshomaru inevitablemente se contrajo por algunos segundos porque sabia de que le estaba hablando –sin embargo al final no podrás evitar que tome el alma de esta sacerdotisa junto a la perla Señor Sesshomaru-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Sesshomaru bajo su mirada hacia el cuerpo de Kagome, ya la había salvado, podía irse, sin embargo después de meditar por un momento decidió recogerla del suelo sin mayor cuidado cual se recoge a un objeto de menor importancia. Sus ámbar dieron un brillo especial al sentir que su sangre guerrera corría en sus venas ansiosa de querer pelear con aquel Youkai, desde hace algunos años no había sentido una aura tan maligna como la de aquel ser, casi comparada a la suya y eso lo deleitaba. Pensó que esta mujer seria la mejor carnada para atraerlo hacia el, pues sabía que aquel Youkai estaría dispuesto a tenerla junto a la dichosa perla de Shikon y aquello le daría la oportunidad perfecta para luchar y comprobar en que nivel estaba su poder como el único descendiente del clan de los Inu-Youkais.

-_Por lo menos esta inútil humana servirá para algo_-pensó mientras caminaba en el bosque donde había dejado al dragón de dos cabezas llamado Ah-Un.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al llegar a su castillo cargando entre uno de sus brazos a una humana, varios de sus sirvientes Youkais no pudieron evitar mirarlo sorprendidos, casi de igual manera como cuando trajo a Rin a vivir aquí. Pero por supuesto ninguno se atrevería a preguntar o cuestionar acerca de lo que estaban viendo, porque sabían que les podía pasar por atreverse a opinar sobre las decisiones de su amo.

Rin salio corriendo al encuentro de Sesshomaru a penas presintió su llegada, Yaken por supuesto también la siguió luciendo tan contento de que su amo "bonito" hubiera regresado después de que había salido sin ni siquiera decirle a que lugar se dirigía. Sin embargo ambos se detuvieron sorprendidos a mitad del camino al verlo, sobre todo el pequeño Youkai verde que empezó a mascullar palabras incomprensibles intentando preguntar algo de lo cual Rin se le adelanto:

-¿Es Kagome?-pregunto recordando años atrás donde ambas habían tenido amigables encuentros. A su parecer Kagome siempre fue una persona cariñosa que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás y eso le agradaba. Rin miro a Sesshomaru y este ni siquiera lo hizo, al contrario siguió caminando hasta una de las no muy buenas habitaciones que había en la parte Sur del castillo donde dejo tirada a Kagome en un viejo futon. Miro el trayecto por donde había venido, y el suelo tenía manchas de sangre de aquella mujer. Si, ahora tendría ese despreciable olor recorriendo cada rincón -esta herida-se acerco Rin quien lo había seguido junto aun sorprendido Yaken.

-Amo porque…-trato de hablar el pequeño Youkai pero no término de pronunciar palabra alguna pues Sesshomaru le miro muy malhumorado, lo cual significaba que hoy (y como siempre) no estaba dispuesto aguantar ninguno de sus comentarios.

-Rin quítale la perla-él lo podía hacer, pero sabia muy bien que la Shikon no Tama podría crear alguna reacción maligna cuando era tocada por un Youkai sin embargo no sucedería lo mismo con un humano cuyo corazón no estuviera lleno de maldad. Rin obedeció sin cuestionar tomando la perla que colgaba del cuello de Kagome-Llévala a la recamara principal-

-Si amo-respondió dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero cuando llego al umbral de la puerta se giro a verlo-amo ¿llamo a alguien para que sane la herida de Kagome?- Sesshomaru no respondió, salio de la habitación donde aquel olor a sangre humana comenzaba a molestarlo. Por su parte Rin, tomo aquella respuesta como un si, así que se apresuro a ir a guardar la perla y llamar a su nana Youkai, para que atendiera las heridas de Kagome.

Minutos después Kagome estaba siendo atendida por Mizuki quien intentaba bajarle la fiebre que tenia y la cual al ser muy alta le estaba produciendo delirios-Sálvalo, Sálvalo-era lo que repetía mientras la Youkai limpiaba la herida en su hombro y ponía paños de agua fría en la frente de la mujer ayudada por Rin.

-_Inuyasha_-grito Kagome en sus sueños y recuerdos del único día que tal vez nunca podría olvidar -_Inuyasha por favor resiste_-se agacho y sostuvo la cabeza del hanyo sobre su regazo

-_Kagome…lo siento _-mascullo con esfuerzo mientras lagrimas abundaban el rostro de ella al verlo en vuelto en tanta sangre

-_Todo estará bien_- se aferro más a él pero cuando lo hizo no sintió la respiración del hanyo_-¿Inuyasha?... Inuyasha_- comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente pero tras largos segundos de silencio él no respondió y eso la lleno de miedo al creer lo peor, pero por mas que lo negara estaba presenciando la realidad: Inuyasha estaba muerto, y eso era algo que su corazón y razón no podía aceptar... tenia que haber alguna forma de…alzo su mirada y vio a Sesshomaru dándole la espalda dispuesto a irse del lugar donde minutos atrás había tenido una dura batalla contra Naraku, destruyéndolo al fin.

Kagome junto a Sango y Miroku no habían llegado a tiempo para ayudar y no sabian exactamente lo que había sucedido entre aquella batalla, solo se encontraron con el cuerpo de Inuyasha envuelto en sangre, con su espada a varios metros y a Sesshomaru quien también tenia algunas muestras de haber sido herido, pero a diferencia de Inuyasha, estas no lucían tan fuertes y profundas -_Tu puedes salvarlo_-se levanto

-_Esto es tuyo_-no se volteo a mirarla solo tiro la perla de Shikon al suelo la cual empezaba a perder su color rosa para adquirir un púrpura

-_Sálvalo_-le grito sin tomar en cuento la dichosa perla-_Tu espada Tenseiga puede dar vida, por favor_-le suplico

Sesshomaru pareció no escuchar pues empezó a caminar lentamente como si nada hubiera sucedido

-_Es tu hermano_-le grito ella_-¿no te importa?-_pero no tuvo respuesta. Kagome no lo podía creer, Kami tenía la oportunidad en sus manos, en su espada, de devolverle la vida a Inuyasha y no lo haría, no le importaba, no sentía ni una mínima cantidad de compasión por su medio hermano y todo por poseer mitad de sangre humana. Era injusto y ella no lo permitiría aunque fuera necesario obligarlo. Levanto su arco con una flecha y apunto hacia Sesshomaru quien se detuvo -_Utiliza tu espada_-le ordeno

-_Humana, no pierdas tu tiempo, acepta tu destino_-

-_No, no lo acepto porque tiene solución…tu puedes revivirlo… ¿dejaras morir a Inuyasha_?-le grito enojada con mas lagrimas en los ojos

-_Ya esta muerto_- aquella respuesta sin compasión y tan natural la hizo sentirse frustrada

-_No lo esta!_-soltó la flecha y Sesshomaru se confió porque no trato de evitarla, sin embargo el poder de energía espiritual fue bastante grande y le causo una herida algo profunda cuando se incrusto en su espalda.

-_Maldita humana_-sentencio furioso... se volteo a verla quitándose la flecha, sus ojos chispeaban ante el rojo, y sus garras afiladas se alzaron dispuesto a llegar hasta donde ella y hacerla pagar por aquel atrevimiento, pero cuando sus ojos se desviaron al ver el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha se detuvo volviendo a su apariencia normal. Ahora lo sabia…nunca podría sacar de su mente la escena de ver al híbrido de su medio hermano de esa manera-_No le devolveré la vida_-fue lo único que dijo mientras caminaba de nuevo hasta desaparecer

_-Maldito_-grito por última vez Kagome cayendo de rodillas al suelo junto al cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Desde aquel entonces su vida cambio por completo, una parte de ella empezó a guardar resentimiento por lo sucedido y sobre todo odio por Sesshomaru. Podía regresar a su propio tiempo …Tokio… pero no lo hizo porque sentía que la mitad de su vida pertenecía a la Era Feudal, además de que tenia la obligación de resguardar la perla de Shikon hasta decidir realmente que haría con ella.

Pero en realidad su propósito era uno, pues deseaba que el destino le diera la oportunidad de presenciar algo: La muerte de Sesshomaru…muerte que pagaría la de Inuyasha.

-_algún día te veré morir a ti también, lo juro...aunque yo misma tenga que matarte-_

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola:

Aqui estoy con una nueva historia esta vez dedicada a Sess y Kagome a pedido de sus fans -. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y me dejen por favor un review diciendo que les parecio

LadyJ07


	2. Diferente

_"Porque ella es diferente" _

¿En que? Para él era una insignificante y común humana que no se diferenciaba en nada de los de su misma especie. Recordó las palabras de aquel Youkai al decir "Hermosa" y eso se le hizo ilógico. Aunque sabia que algunos Youkais tenían la tendencia de tomar humanas como a sus hembras como lo hizo su padre, para él aquella sola idea le era despreciable ¿Por que un Youkai se fijaría en una raza débil?¿Que tenían los humanos de atrayentes, sobre todo las hembras? ...nada... era la única respuesta que hallaba, aunque no podía negar que siempre en su interior hubo cierta inquietud en saber porque su padre había caído ante una hasta el punto de sacrificar su propia vida y salvarla; tal vez algún día encontraría la respuesta y cuando lo hiciera demostraría que InuTaisho solo fue débil tanto como lo fue Inuyasha al seguir sus pasos.

Escucho el sonido de una puerta cerrarse con cuidado, despertándolo de los pensamientos que recientemente comenzaban a debatirse en su interior, era algo que nunca había sucedido con él hasta aquel día en que murió su híbrido hermano. Cuando agudizo su vista vio salir a Mizuki de la habitación donde se encontraba Kagome quien llevaba dos días inconsciente, por lo menos hoy ya no sentía el fastidioso olor a sangre que se desplegaba por los pasillos.

-Mi señor-se sobresalto Mizuki al ver a Sesshomaru de pie en las penumbras del pasillo. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a las largas caminatas que hacia su amo desde hace tres años a mitad de la noche, algo que sus demás sirvientes tenían conciencia pero no se atrevían a murmurar temiendo ser escuchados y muertos por su insolencia.

Sesshomaru miro rápidamente a la puerta de aquella habitación y luego a la Youkai. Aunque para él ya eran algo común sus dichosas caminatas por los pasillos o jardín, usualmente jamás venia a la parte Sur del castillo, pues allí solo se guardaba cosas que no le eran de importancia, además de que las habitaciones no estaban en muy buenas condiciones y a un así ninguno de sus mas inferiores empleados Youkais residía en alguna de ellas.

"La parte olvidada" le llamaban ellos y tenían razón.

La nana de Rin espero a que su amo le preguntara por el estado de la humana, pero él no lo hizo, al contrario observo que el rostro de su amo se endureció mas haciéndolo ver molesto al parecer con algo, tanto que le dio la espalda y desapareció entre la oscuridad sin decirle palabra alguna.

Mizuki no le dio importancia, conocía de muchos años a Sesshomaru y sabia de su actitud. Tanto ella como los demás Youkais del castillo habían trabajo fielmente a su padre InuTaisho quien les había enseñado el valor de la vida y el no menospreciar a los humanos por ser inferiores, todo lo aprendieron excepto uno ...su hijo mayor... aunque empezaron a dudarlo el primer día en que su amo trajo a Rin por primera vez al castillo, esto en parte los alegro al pensar que tal vez era un indicio de que Sesshomaru cambiaria con el tiempo reflejando en algo las cualidades de su padre, pero eso nunca sucedió. El mismo se había encargado de decirles que Rin solo era una prueba que llevaría consigo para recordarle lo inservible que era el poder de Tenseiga, una espada que no podía usarse en batalla, la "herencia" inútil que le había dejado su padre.

Mizuki se alejo de aquel lugar con una sonrisa, a pesar de todo algo le decía que su amo si había heredado algo de InuTaisho aunque él lo intentara negar.

-.-.-.-.-

Molesto... así se sentía consigo mismo, todo por culpa de cada una de aquellas palabras que al parecer no podía olvidar y lo único que conseguían era alterar de cierta manera parte de su ser. ¿Cómo había vuelto al mismo lugar? No lo entendía, apenas se alejo de aquella parte del castillo volvió a caminar, no sabia cuantas horas habían pasado desde entonces pero nuevamente estaba aquí, a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba aquella mujer.

_-"¿Viniste a verme morir'?-_ Tonta humana, si supiera que muchas veces el tuvo la oportunidad de verla morir pero no lo permitió sin que ella se diera cuenta, tal como lo dijo ese Youkai "_No es la primera vez que la proteges aunque ella no tenga conocimiento de ello" _¿Por que lo hacia?¿Acaso era por lo que sucedió con Inuyasha? No lo entendía y tal vez por eso se pasaba noches enteras despierto tratando de buscar la respuesta a algo que no estaba bien, que no iba con su forma de vida y pensar.

Abrió la puerta y el olor de hembra que desplegaba Kagome llenaba toda aquella habitación, él lo percibió de inmediato y tuvo la leve impresión de que era diferente y único ...si… tal ves por eso esta aquí, para ver en que era "diferente" esta humana tal como se lo había dicho Inuyasha, porque para él era una insignificante mujer.

Camino lentamente, la habitación era iluminada con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana…rayos de luna…cayendo en ese cuerpo. Finalmente estuvo de pie viéndola fijamente, empezó a observar su largo y extenso cabello color azabache el cual parecía iluminarse mas dándole un brillo especial esparcido en el futon, su rostro claro lucia tranquilo desplegando una paz de la cual él algunas veces intento e intentaba buscar pero no encontraba.

Bajo la vista y noto que no llevaba puesta aquellas ropas extrañas traídas del lugar donde realmente provenía. Esta vez vestía un Kimono azul con bordados blancos que seguramente Mizuki abría conseguido...kimono...el cual estaba semi abierto desde el nacimiento de su cuello hasta la cintura por lo que pudo notar el vendaje que tenia puesto por la herida que había recibido. Fue una mirada rápida, sin detallar mucho y aun así, sus ámbar intentaron desviarse hasta sus pechos en un repentino deseo que intento traicionarlo en curiosidad, pero lo retuvo a tiempo.

Sin embargo aquel "deseo" no disminuyo y pareció aumentar más tomando finalmente control de su propio cuerpo ante su sorpresa cuando condujo su mano hasta el rostro de ella intentando tocarla con delicadeza …si… el Youkai más fuerte, orgulloso y cuya frialdad lo caracterizaba quería saber como se sentía tocar la piel humana y se sorprendió al sentir que era suave y delicada a diferencia de las hembras Youkais. Continúo explorando aquel rostro sin importarle que lo descubrieran, al final ¿Quien se iba a imaginar que a esta hora de la noche estaba haciendo esto?

Tras unos largos segundos sintió que algo no estaba bien, creyó que la curiosidad se iría pero no sucedió así, parecía que aquella piel embrujaba, si, esta mujer tenia que ser una maldita bruja para que su mano aun no se apartara y quisiera bajar recorriendo el trayecto semi abierto que le proporcionaba aquel Kimono.

Entonces recordó que esta era la primera vez que tocaba a una humana de esta manera ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?¿Acaso era alguna extraña aura lo que le estaba trasmitiendo? Porque empezó a sentir un calor que paso por su mano y se traslado a su cuerpo, como si fuera a quemarle. Sabia que el calor que sentía era diferente al que Kagome tenia en este momento en su cuerpo debido a la fiebre que tenia y antes de que pudiera descifrar esta nueva sensación que parecía introducirse rápidamente en su ser ella abrió los ojos lentamente…

A Kagome todo le era borroso y confuso, no recordaba muy bien lo que paso. Aun se sentía bastante débil, a duras penas se levanto del futon quedando sentada en este y trato de enfocar su vista al lado derecho donde alguien estaba de pie, cuando lo hizo su corazón empezó a latir como loco …sueño, ilusión… creyó ella, al ver unos ojos ámbar que la observaban en la oscuridad de aquella habitación, el cabello blanco y largo que parecía brillar como la plata ante la luz de la luna, le dio la impresión que era él…Inuyasha.

Se puso de pie y tambaleo un poco pero logro dar unos pasos hasta él, no detallo su ropa, en las marcas de tonalidad morada que tenia a cada lado de sus mejillas, de la media luna en su frente o que la forma de mirar de aquellos ámbar no eran calidos sino fríos, no, al parecer su corazón había sido cegado porque para ella solo era Inuyasha.

-Estas aquí, nunca te has ido- pronuncio con voz débil hasta acercarse lo suficiente a Sesshomaru y abrazarlo. El por su parte no reacciono, sabia que ella lo estaba confundiendo desde el primer momento en que lo vio, podía rechazar ese afecto, pero nuevamente la curiosidad por saber en que se basaban los "sentimientos" se lo impidió

-Te amo-le susurro ella y a Sesshomaru aquellas palabras le fueron extrañas …amor… ¿que era? El nunca había amado ni sido amado, solo por Rin, pero aquel amor era diferente, como el de una hija hacia un padre -se que esto es otro sueño, que despertare y estaré sola, pero solo de esta manera soy feliz…Inuyasha-se separo y levanto la vista, sonrió y él vio un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno muy diferente a como lo vio en el bosque hace dos días atrás.

Kagome se acerco inclinándose un poco hacia él y para cuando Sesshomaru entendió lo que ella quería hacer fue demasiado tarde.

Lo beso suavemente

Fue extraño, en ese instante ella le trasmito cosas que sabia que no eran para él sino para su medio hermano, pero era nuevo, un beso de una humana insignificante, un beso de una mujer débil …un beso… que no respondió pero al parecer hacia feliz aquella mujer quien se desmayo entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Sesshomaru la sostuvo mirándola detenidamente y después pareció recobrar la cordura ¿Que diablos le estaba pasando? la tiro de nuevo en el futon sin delicadeza y salio de aquella habitación, del castillo, tan lejos como pudiera hasta adentrarse en el espeso bosque. Su respiración era acelerada, pero no era producto de la emoción, tenia rabia consigo mismo y su mandíbula se tensionaba fuertemente mientras veía la palma de su mano derecha como a un enemigo

-¿Que es el significado de esto?-saco su espada Toukijin de su cinto-Yo el gran señor Sesshomaru dejándome gobernar por la curiosidad-agito su espada destrozando varios árboles a su paso produciendo que la tranquilidad de la noche fuera desecha.

Tenia que tranquilizarse, pensó tras largos minutos de inusitada furia, una estupida humana no comenzaría a hacer algo que ningún enemigo había hecho ...confundirlo... era verdad que el había actuado tontamente pues debió salir de aquella habitación apenas sintió que ella estaba despertando, pero no lo hizo, no se fue, ni hizo absolutamente nada para evitar aquel abrazo y aquel...no quiso pensarlo de nuevo.

Todo esto era porque aquella mujer tenia algo diferente, si, había algo en ella que la separaba de las demás humanas y no solo era el hecho de que fuera sacerdotisa, lo había notado desde hace tiempo

-Maldición-pensó mientras retomaba a destruir todo a su paso. Dejarse besar por una humana, eso era despreciable para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tres días más pasaron después de aquella noche y por fin Kagome había despertado, sin embargo Mizuki por órdenes expresas de su amo, no le había dicho a ella el nombre del dueño de aquel castillo donde Kagome se encontraba alojada aunque esta se lo preguntaba constantemente.

-Quiero darle las gracias a tu amo por su hospitalidad-le sonrió Kagome mientras tomaba un extraño te, por lo menos su herida había sanado lo suficiente como para moverse y se sentía con energías. Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que aquella vez en el bosque pudo haber sido su final y lo peor es que Sesshomaru estuvo allí… eso le molestaba aunque se preguntaba si él se había ido en el momento que se desmayo…era lo mas probable, a lo mejor en este momento la creía muerta pero si ese era su deseo no se había cumplido pues al parecer aquellos Youkais decidieron solo tomar la perla y abandonarla a ella creyéndola inservible y agradecía a Kami por ello, pues eso le daría la oportunidad de ir en búsqueda de la perla de nuevo apenas se recuperara por completo.

-El amo casi no pasa tiempo aquí, creo que no tendrá oportunidad de verlo-le dijo algo nerviosa Mizuki al mentir, porque en realidad no sabia cuales eran los verdaderos propósitos de su amo en mantener a esta humana en el castillo.

Kagome le dio otro sorbo al te mientras veía aquella Youkai, le era un poco extraño que la tratara con amabilidad, pero sabia que no todos los Youkais eran malos o solían odiar a los humanos, aunque eran pocos los que pensaban así y al parecer el amo de esta Youkai era uno de ellos

-Seria una lastima-movió su rostro hacia la ventana donde podía contemplar el maravilloso día de hoy-entonces-la volvió a mirar- ¿lo podría hacer usted por mi?-

-Por supuesto-asintió un poco aliviada la Youkai de que ella dejara el tema a un lado mientras tomaba la taza ahora vacía de te -ahora vuelvo, traeré una medicina especial que hice para que termine de sanar la herida de su hombro-

-Gracias-acoto Kagome mientras pensaba en que mañana de seguro ya podría irse.

Mizuki salio de la habitación y a los minutos después que lo hizo, Rin salio de donde estaba escondida dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kagome, sabia que su amo se lo había prohibido pero no le veía nada de malo el que Kagome supiera en que lugar se encontraba y que él la había salvado de aquellos Youkais. Conocía a Kagome y estaba segura de estaría agradecida por ello, además de que la quería saludar, hace tiempo no hablaba con otro humano, y no era que le molestara estar rodeada de Youkais, al contrario le gustaba, pero Kagome era especial.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, Kagome ahora estaba de pie viendo el panorama desde la ventana, recibiendo el calido viento:

-Hola Kagome-dijo Rin con una sonrisa mientras Kagome se voltio a ver de donde provenía esa conocida voz- Me alegro de que estés mejor-

-¿Rin?-Pregunto confusa, y de pronto deseo que las ideas y conclusiones que le estaban llegando en este momento tan rápidamente no fueran ciertas, sin embargo cuando la niña asintió temió lo peor-¿Qué haces aquí?-se le acerco lentamente

-Vivo aquí-respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo-junto a mi señor Sesshomaru y Yaken-

Ella dejo de escuchar lo demás, solo aquel nombre …Sesshomaru… le recordó lo que había sucedido tres años atrás. Un fuerte dolor se agudizo en su cabeza ante los recuerdos, segura que él la había dejado tirada a su suerte hace cinco días atrás ¿Acaso le había salvado la vida? No, no podía ser, se lo repetía constantemente. Pero ella estaba viva y en el castillo donde él vivía …tal vez... no aunque fuera así jamás se lo agradecería porque podía jurar que Sesshomaru lo había hecho con algún propósito egoísta, él nunca hacia nada a cambio de algo

-¿Donde esta Sesshomaru?- le pregunto de repente ella y el tono de su voz amable y dócil había cambiado a uno mas áspero donde se podía notar todo el resentimiento que tenia

-Aquí humana -se le adelanto alguien en responder parado desde el umbral de la puerta antes de que lo hiciera Rin utilizando aquella palabra en un tono despectivo mientras sus ámbar se encontraban con los cafés de Kagome-Rin sal-le ordeno a la pequeña quien asintió un poco nerviosa saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Kagome lo vio mirándola tan fijamente como ella a él. Se repetía una y otra vez que todo esto no era cierto, que ella no estaba con aquel "asesino", que él no la había traído a este lugar...no lo quería aceptar porque en este momento se sentía humillada. Sabía que Sesshomaru no la había salvado porque se interesara por su vida pero de todos modos comprendió que aquel día en el bosque tal vez no fue casualidad ese encuentro, que él no había llegado aquel lugar para ver como la atacaban esos Youkais. Acaso eso significaba ¿Que le debía la vida a un ser que se deleitaba en ver la muerte? …Que ironía… cuando ella estaba dispuesta a morir y lo había aceptado, precisamente él no le había permitido ese destino a ella, pero si a Inuyasha

Sesshomaru por su parte pudo notar que ya no estaba tan pálida como aquella noche...noche, que le era el mas pesado recuerdo que tendría por un tiempo. No había querido que ella se enterara en que lugar estaba, porque quería que se recuperara de las lesiones que tenia, pero no, no era porque se preocupaba por ella, era para que esta mujer se fuera lo mas pronto posible, no tenia ningún interés en que se quedara, al final sabia que aquel Youkai no solo buscaría a Kagome sino también a la perla de Shikon, y teniendo "una" de las dos cosas que quería le era suficiente para que viniera a él y así tener la oportunidad de luchar.

Si esta vez ella moría, no le importaría, ya había pagado la deuda que tenia con el estupido de Inuyasha aunque el no tenia la obligación de hacerlo porque lo que sucedió aquella vez no fue su culpa. Se dispuso a decirle de una buena vez a ella que se fuera pero no tuvo tiempo pues Kagome reacciono como se lo esperaba...él sabia que ella no se iría tan tranquilamente...

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola: 

Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, gracias a las siguientes chicas que me dejaron un review: LunaChan; KagomeChan; Azul; Shi-Mae; simon fuchi notori , Faith-San; Camila; Azul (no se si es la misma jeje) y Kishimoto.

Tambien gracias a las que leyeron pero no me dejaron un review, espero que algun dia se animen, de todos modos aprecio que lean lo que escribo.

Hasta la proxima

LadyJ07


	3. Subestimacion

_"Lo se, la subestimas y crees que es una simple humana" _

Los ruidos que se producieron por algunos y largos minutos se escucharon en toda la área Sur del castillo. Rin estaba nerviosa pero su nana evitaba que ella entrara en aquella habitación diciéndole que todo estaría bien, aunque ni ella misma sabia si sus palabras eran ciertas, pues no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por lo que su amo pudiera hacerle a aquella humana a diferencia de Yaken quien se veía muy complacido por lo que estaba sucediendo:

-La matara-dijo el pequeño Youkai verde

-Mi amo no hará tal cosa-exclamo Rin aumentado su nerviosismo

-Señor Yaken no es apropiado que diga eso en este momento-lo miro reprobatoriamente Mizuki mientras abrazaba a Rin para calmarla cosa que no logro completamente porque otro ruido proveniente de aquella habitación los sobresalto.

-Deberíamos entrar-insistió Rin pero su nana lo negó creyendo que lo mejor era esperar hasta que su amo saliera de allí.

Sangre...humana y Youkai, estaban mezcladas en el suelo. Todo alrededor era un completo caos, donde las cosas yacían en el suelo en su mayoría rotas. Kagome trataba de respirar, pero no era tan fácil cuando Sesshomaru tenia una mano puesta en su cuello apretando con algo de fuerza y mirándola con rencor.

Jamás pensó que lo primero que haría esta mujer seria atacarlo con lo primero que encontró, acto que le pareció estupido pues podía fácilmente evitar cualquier objeto o romperlo sin mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo cuando se acerco a ella rápidamente para atraparla por el cuello y sostenerla contra la pared, lo sorprendió cuando enterró un pedazo de vidrio en su brazo, el cual en este momento estaba sangrando junto a la mano de ella por utilizar aquel objeto cortante sosteniéndolo fuertemente y apretándolo contra su piel para profundizar la herida.

Kagome no sentía dolor en su mano y el reflejo de sus ojos lo demostraba. Para ella aquel pedazo de vidrio que recogió cuando se rompió el espejo fue el arma perfecta que encontró en el momento para utilizarlo cual filoso cuchillo en contra de él y le alegraba que estuviera sangrando al igual que ella.

-Eso no servirá humana-pareció disfrutar él, aunque no podio dejar de sorprenderle un poco el que ella no estuviera quejándose por el dolor que seguramente sentía

-Tal vez-murmuro con dificultad Kagome-pero tu sangre esta en el suelo como la mía-sonrió en burla y eso pareció molestarle a él quien apretó mas haciendo por fin que se quejara …_maldita_… sabia cuanto le molestaba que una mínima parte de su sangre Youkai se mezclara con la de una insignificante como ella-¿Molesto?-pregunto Kagome para luego sonreír a mas plenitud

-¿Por qué sonríes?-no pudo evitar preguntarlo, quería que le rogara que la soltara, verla implorarle que no la lastimara pero ella parecía no ceder ante aquellos deseos…_deseos, malditos deseos_

-Por mas que desees asfixiarme hasta la muerte no lo harás-saco el vidrio que había estado incrustado en el brazo de Sesshomaru para volverlo a enterrar ahora mas arriba de la anterior herida-Pudiste haberme dejado morir en el bosque fácilmente pero si no lo hiciste es por alguna razón ¿verdad?-

-No te equivocas-la soltó haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo, la observo y noto que ahora no solo la palma de su mano sangraba si no también la herida del hombro, al parecer se había abierto, pero eso a él no le importaba-quería que fueras una de las presas que atraería al cazador-le dijo mientras sacaba el vidrio incrustado de su brazo y lo tiraba lejos a algún lugar de la habitación

Kagome lo miro confundida y sin entender, se levanto tambaleándose lentamente, ahora si podía sentir el dolor en su mano y su hombro …_no_… no mostraría ninguna señal de queja ante él.

-Vete al infierno-le grito, no sabia que realmente quiso decir Sesshomaru con aquellas palabras, pero estaba segura que querría utilizarla como objeto para algún propósito y eso no lo permitiría

-Estas en el infierno-le contesto a cambio sin quitar su mirada fría de ella

-Entonces me largare de aquí-paso por un lado de Sesshomaru pensando que solo muerta la haría quedarse en este lugar

-Jamás dije que te detendría-miro disimuladamente como su propia sangre corría por su brazo deslizándose por sus dedos para luego caer en gotas …tiempo… hace años no veía su propia sangre, hace tiempo que nadie lo había herido. Cerró fuertemente el puño de su mano, maldiciéndola mentalmente … maldiciones… que fueron interrumpidas al escuchar la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse de un fuerte golpe. Bien, eso era lo que quería, que se fuera, pero ¿Cuanto tardaría ella en darse cuenta que era él quien ahora tenía la perla de Shikon en su poder?

Kagome camino algo desubicada al estar en un lugar desconocido, se sentía nuevamente débil por el esfuerzo que había hecho al enfrentar a Sesshomaru, pero no le importaba porque no se quedaría en un lugar como este, volvería a la aldea donde ahora vivía y ella misma trataría de sanarse. Por fin vio a aquella Youkai que la había ayudado, a Rin y al fiel servidor de aquel ser despreciable parados en medio del pasillo; ambos la miraban expectantes a que les digiera algo:

-Gracias nuevamente-Se detuvo Kagome para mirar a Mizuki

-Kagome estas sangrando-exclamo preocupada Rin

-No es nada-sonrió con bastante esfuerzo porque no quería que la pequeña se alarmara mas-me podría decir como salgo de este lugar-volvió a mirar a la Youkai

-Señorita no seria bueno que se fuera en ese estado-

-Necesito salir de aquí-acentuó mas las palabras, como una suplica para escapar, si, del infierno como lo había dicho él

-La salida es por aquí-se ofreció Yaken feliz de que esta humana se fuera, ya tenia suficiente con soportar a Rin como para hacerse cargo de otra mas. Kagome lo miro, no era que apreciara mucho al pequeño Youkai por ser el fiel servidor de Sesshomaru, pero si era el único que le diría como salir de este lugar, lo seguiría a donde fuera.

-Adiós-hizo una reverencia y poso su mano izquierda en la cabeza de Rin como una muestra también de agradecimiento. Por lo menos la pequeña no se había dejado influenciar por Sesshomaru y esperaba que algún día no lo hiciera, ojala nunca reflejara nada de él. Sintió lastima por ella, al recordar que alguna vez creyó que Sesshomaru había permitido a Rin que lo acompañara porque tal vez en el fondo no odiaba a los humanos como se creía, pero aquello era mentira y lo confirmo cuando permitió que Inuyasha muriera, cuando no quiso traerlo de vuelta a la vida con su espada. Eso le convencía de que Rin viviría un futuro incierto, donde algún día seria traicionada por su propio amo aunque ella no lo supiera.

Empezó a caminar siguiendo a Yaken hasta la puerta principal. El sol estaba en todo su esplendor ...aire... puro para su alma donde no estaba cargado de "su" aura, pero si llevaba en su piel "su" aroma y eso le fastidiaba, a penas llegara a la aldea se daría un largo baño para quitar las marcas que tenia, para borrar la sensación de que sus manos tocaron su piel ...lo despreciaba... mil vez, y con lo que acababa de suceder lo odiaba mas. Dio un pesado suspiro pensando que le llevaría algunas horas llegar, pero su fuerza de voluntad era muy grande y ni siquiera las heridas que tenia la detendrían.

-Nunca debió enfrentar a mi amo-la miro con desdén Yaken al ver la sangre de la palma de su mano-agradezca que la dejo con vida-

Kagome esbozo una sonrisa en burla ¿Agradecerle? estaba loco. Observo que miraba con detenimiento su herida como si estuviera complacido de que "él" la hubiera lastimado-deberías ver las heridas de tu "amo"-elevo un poco su tono de voz en la ultima palabra mientras Yaken la miraba incrédulo al pensar que esta humana estaba mintiendo pues era casi inexistentes las posibilidades de que su amo hubiera sido herido ¿Verdad?

-Lo que dice es mentira, mi amo no ha sido herido durante varios años y "Nunca" ha sido atacado por una mujer humana-le alego molesto

-¿Nunca?-pregunto mirando a Yaken quien se disponía a responderle pero cayo de inmediato al recordar la cicatriz que tenia su amo en la espalda debido a la flecha que ella le había lanzado hace tres años atrás-ahh si, ahora recuerdo que esta no es la primera vez que lo lastimo….y eso ha sido poco para lo que se merece-Yaken mascullo algunas palabras muy bajito que se le hizo imposible descifrar mientras lo veía alejarse sin despedirse.

Por su parte Kagome se sintió complacida de haber hecho enojar a Yaken y hasta inclusive le hubiera gustado verle la expresión de su cara cuando viera a su tan "querido amo" sangrando, pero eso era imposible, así que se dispuso a emprender el camino de regreso, sin embargo se detuvo al dar el primer paso volteando a mirar el castillo. Ahora que lo pensaba se preguntaba si Sesshomaru habría permitido que esos Youkais se llevaran la perla o tal vez él la tendría. Intento concentrarse para sentir la presciencia de la perla, pero no logro conseguirlo porque nuevamente el esfuerzo que hacia la debilitaba mas y eso era lo que menos quería en este momento cuando tenia un gran trayecto para regresar. Además ¿Para que él la querría? jamás durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos y los enfrentamientos que tuvieron con Naraku para recuperarla, Sesshomaru pareció interesarse en la perla, lo único que quería era derrotar a Naraku para demostrar que era fuerte.

La nostalgia de aquellos momentos junto a Inuyasha, la hicieron querer regresar a ese tiempo cuando tenia quince años y aunque hubieran pasado seis años desde entonces, los recuerdos los tenia tan presentes como si fuera ayer.

-No, no debo llorar-se reprendió a si misma mientras caminaba de regreso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Maldito-apretó las riendas de su caballo con fuerza. Galopaba a toda velocidad con un solo lugar en mente. Fue una tonta, al no haberse esforzado hace días atrás por confirmar si el tenia la perla de Shikon, pero ahora que lo sabia haría todo lo posible por recuperarla de nuevo, por lo menos tenia a favor saber a que "enemigo" se encontraría. Pasó una semana en la aldea que ahora era su hogar para recuperarse por completo, algunos de los aldeanos que la conocían la ayudaron a buscar plantas medicinales y las mujeres a cambiar los vendajes, por lo menos daba gracias a Kami de que en la era Feudal existiera gente que se compadeciera y se preocupara por ella.

Durante los días que paso en su modesto futon descansando comenzó a sentir la esencia de la perla y al principio no daba crédito desde que dirección provenía su poder ...del Este... exactamente del mismo camino donde había venido con dificultad, del lugar que había salido …el castillo de Sesshomaru… pero con el pasar de los días su inseguridad se disipo al recordar sus palabras:"_quería que fueras una de las presas que atraería al cazador"_ No sabia exactamente a que "cazador" se refería, pero no permitiría que utilizara la perla para cualquier propósito que tuviera en mente.

Ahora se sentía fuerte, sus poderes espirituales habían vuelto en su totalidad y esta vez podría enfrentarlo por dos razones: por haberse atrevido a tomar la perla de Shikon y Venganza. _¿Eso llenara mi alma?¿Habrá satisfacción y paz en mi corazón?_ pareció preguntar su conciencia de pronto como muchas veces cada vez que sentía el deseo de ver morir a Sesshomaru, cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra. Quiso responder con la verdad pero auras malignas la alertaron y detuvo a su caballo súbitamente. Se concentro para saber en que dirección venían y noto que eran muchos, unos venían en dirección del Sur y otros del Norte.

Lo sabia...seguramente la mayoría de Youkais que querían adquirir poder por medio de la perla habrían notado que ahora ella no la custodiaba y por ende pensarían que les seria más fácil quitársela a quien la tuviera en este momento. Saco una flecha de su carcaj alistándola en su arco. Aunque no tuviera la perla en este momento consigo su misión era la misma: protegerla.

Espero paciente hasta que vio el primer grupo de Youkais en dirección del Norte y antes de que estos notaron su presencia disparo su flecha destruyendo varios al instante, pero el número que apareció ante ella era inmenso sin contar los que venían del Sur

-Es aquella sacerdotisa-escucho a uno gritar aun desde la distancia en que se encontraban al reconocerla. A pesar de que ellos tenían una meta en común sabía que no desaprovecharían la oportunidad de intentar matarla

Morir...solo una vez lo quiso por la perdida de Inuyasha y solo una vez lo deseo cuando fue atacada en el bosque unos días atrás, sintiéndose cansada no físicamente pero si emocionalmente de todo lo que la rodeaba. Lo tonto al parecer de toda esta situación era que había un factor común ...Sesshomaru... en la primera porque el fue el culpable de que deseara no vivir mas y en la segunda de que fuera precisamente él quien de alguna forma la "salvara", si se podía decir, de morir.

-Atáquenla-otro grito hizo que levantara la vista y olvidara aquellos pensamientos que empezaban a contradecirse y confundirla desde que regreso a la aldea. Se preparo esperando a ver quien seria el primero en atacarla pero sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando vio que no era uno quien la atacaría con algún poder si no varios ...tiempo... no lo tendría para esquivar todos los ataques que fueron tirados desde muchas direcciones. Sabía que su flecha destruirá todo hacia donde decidiera a puntar pero no seria lo suficiente porque solo seria un tiro en una "sola" dirección.

-_Inuyasha, si estuvieras aquí me salvarías_-pensó con amargura sin saber que hacer.

Unos fuertes brazos la tomaron de pronto por sorpresa elevándola por los aires con una rapidez sorprendente, la larga cabellera blanca que se ondeaba con el viento le dio de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su corazón. No se atrevió a alzar su rostro para saber quien era porque una parte de ella ya lo sabía pero no lo queria aceptar. Cuando la soltó con brusquedad en el suelo su respiración se había hecho muy rápida y no pudo aguantar mas, lo miro directo a los ojos y "él" reconoció esa mirada, la misma que le proporciono aquella noche cuando tenía fiebre, la que le decía que en este momento no lo estaba viendo a él sino a su medio hermano, algo que extrañamente lo molesto.

Otra vez esta humana, una vez perdiendo contra su fuerza de voluntad cuando le gritaba que no la salvaría.

-No-murmuro Kagome saliendo de aquel transe cuando se dio cuenta que quien la había cargado por unos segundos era Sesshomaru ¿Por que?¿Por que él nuevamente?¿Acaso era para torturarla? El ser que más despreciaba la salvaba de nuevo ¿Para que? tantas preguntas que no le serian respondidas.

¿Por que? se pregunto Sesshomaru al ver lo que había hecho. Ahí estaba la mujer que lo había obligado a recordarla durante una semana cada vez que veía las dos heridas en su brazo que ya habían cicatrizado y no eran tan notorias. La misma que había dejado su detestable olor a sangre con aquel aroma que la distinguida recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos de la parte Sur de su castillo. La misma humana a la que ya no subestimaba porque sabia que no solamente era fuerte, sino porque desplegaba cierta curiosidad que lo atraía a él como un imán... y por eso la odiaba cada día mas.

La vio levantarse lentamente, parecía mirarla pero su mente estaba divagando en preguntas que con el pasar del tiempo aumentaban mas y se acumulaban para salir en la noche tratando de darle una respuesta durante sus largas caminatas ...enigmas… que aun para un ser tan inteligente como él no había respuesta y en caso de que las hubiera se resistía a aceptarlas.

De pronto reconoció el ruido de la cuerda del arco de ella tensarse con una flecha apuntándole sacándolo así de sus propios pensamientos ...Otra vez... ¿no se cansaba de lo mismo? parecía que esto se estaba convirtiendo en un juego ridículo del cazador y su presa. Se disponía a repetirle las mismas palabras de "_eso no servirá'_" pero cayo cuando observo que ella dejo de apuntarle directamente a él y lanzo la flecha que salio disparada pasando a unos centímetros de su rostro ¿Porque su olfato no se lo había indicado? Miro de reojo como una porción de Youkais habían sido purificados y muertos al parecer en su intento de atacarle.

No podía ser¿tan concentrado estaba en ella que había pasado por alto y olvidado que estaban rodeados de Youkais?

-No era necesario -mintió. Increíble, el gran señor del Este estaba mintiendo, haciéndole creer con aquellas palabras que el sabia de la presencia de esos Youkais quienes decidieron atacarlo por la espalda cuando no era cierto. Tenia que hacerlo, no podía demostrarle a esta mujer que por su culpa se había distraído.

-Lo hice porque al parecer te estas volviendo lento-le remarco con aquel tono desconocido que solo utilizaba con él en reflejo de su desprecio- y quiero que me de vuelvas la perla-no, no lo había ayudado por agradecimiento por lo que hizo por ella, estaba segura de que el habría notado la presencia de esos Youkais cuando se le estaban acercando, así que decidió adelántasele para herir su orgullo, uno al parecer de sus puntos débiles.

-No te la daré-saco a Toukijin de su cinto bastante molesto por aquel comentario que ella le había dicho ...lento... eso jamás y lo demostraría matando a todos estos Youkais

Típica respuesta del "gran" Sesshomaru, pero ya se la esperaba, así que nuevamente intentaría obligarlo hacer algo de lo cual no estaba muy segura lograría

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola: 

Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero es que he estado muy ocupada con asuntos personales ademas del trabajo, aun asi saque un tiempito para subir este capitulo que espero les haya sido de su agrado...Por favor no se olviden de dejar un review, es lo unico que pido como pago -

Gracias a Princess of Light; AmorInu; Aledith; Camila, Faith-San; Luna-Chan y Azul por sus comentarios!!

Besos

LadyJ07


	4. Poder

_"Pero tiene un "poder" único, que tal vez no entenderías" _

¿Pueden dos seres que se odian estar juntos? El poderoso Youkai del Este, Sesshomaru... una humana, sacerdotisa, Kagome... compartiendo algo en común...destrucción.

Parecía una competencia entre ambos para demostrar quien era fuerte, por supuesto Sesshomaru lo hacia para enorgullecerse y demostrar el porque llevaba en sus venas la sangre de su clan, pero escondidamente también lo motivaba el deseo de contrarrestar la furia que sintió por el error de distraerse, por permitir que "ella" se le adelantara haciéndolo ver débil ...débil... palabra que odiaba con todo su ser.

Kagome por su parte demostraba que era una humana, si, pero no una común. Quería que "él" supiera que ella no era débil, deseaba que una mínima parte de Sesshomaru dudara en si ella tenia la capacidad de llevar a cabo su venganza en su contra, algo que Kagome sabía él no tomaba en importancia porque la creía inferior y eso le molestaba.

Sesshomaru la miro sin que ella lo notara, respiraba algo agitada pero tenia que reconocerlo, para ser una simple humana fue bastante rápida en sus ataques ...flechas... que fueron tiradas directo al blanco sin fallar absolutamente ninguna. El poder de Kagome según detecto su aura Youkai había aumentado mucho mas desde hace tres años...poder... aquella palabra era tal vez la segunda razón de su curiosidad hacia ella al querer saber que "poder único" poseía esta mujer.

Sabia que Inuyasha le había dado otro significado a esa palabra por eso estaba seguro que su híbrido hermano no se refirió a la añoranza de fuerza o superioridad que se quiere adquirir como el mismo usualmente lo hacia, era algo mas ¿Por que se atrevió a decir que no lo entendería? Y precisamente era eso lo que creaba la "curiosidad" en su ser y el anhelo de hallar la respuesta, aun cuando él mismo sabia que tal vez el dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos irracionales podrían significar el paso inequívoco a ser débil como su padre y eso era algo que su orgullo no quería permitir…ceder ante sus temores

Kagome voltio a mirarlo cuando sintió una energía penetrante queriendo traspasar su piel, alcanzo a verlo observándola detenidamente e intento descifrar el significado extraño que le estaban proporcionando aquellos ámbar pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió porque rápidamente desvió su vista hacia su espada Toukijin para guardarla en su cinto.

-¿Por que quieres la perla?-le pregunto molesta olvidando de inmediato la forma en que la estaba mirando, pero él pareció no escucharla pues empezó a caminar pasando por los cadáveres de los Youkais que yacían sin vida y eso termino por acabar con la mínima paciencia que tenia Kagome ...equivocado... Sesshomaru lo estaba si pensaba que la dejaría en medio de este lugar hablando sola y sin darle una respuesta.

-No me sigas-le espeto Sesshomaru tras unos minutos. Por su olfato y oído podía sentirla detrás de él siguiéndolo, hostigándolo e incomodándolo con su presencia ¿Por que esta mujer tenia que ser tan terca?

-¿Y si lo hago que harás?-se detuvo ella cuando por fin él se acerco a Ah-Un quien gruño al ver a su amo-¿Matarme?-sonrió en burla y aunque Sesshomaru le estuviera dando la espalda podía imaginar ver su sonrisa, esa que de cierta manera le recordaba a él mismo cuando tenia el dominio sobre algo- No lo creo, es algo que has intentado hacer y no lo has logrado ¿Por que?-

La pregunta a la que ni el mismo sabia la respuesta, tantas veces preguntándoselo por tres años, siempre cayendo en el mismo error de salvarla no dos ni tres sino muchas veces sin que ella se diera cuenta y ahora permitía que Kagome lo notara ¿Por que?¿Que le quería demostrar?

- No sigas provocándome porque tu suerte puede terminar-le respondió a cambio finalmente enfrentándola

-¿Crees que te tengo miedo?- lo miro directamente a los ojos y él halló la respuesta ...no... no se lo tenia, solo odio y resentimiento pero no le respondería tampoco a esa pregunta. Subió en el dragón de dos cabezas dispuesto a irse-vendrán mas Youkais por la perla- se lo dijo no porque le importara, si él quería pasarse la vida peleando contra Youkais era su problema, pero no quería que por la perla surgiera conflictos de guerra donde los aldeanos pagarían por estar cerca viviendo en las tierras del Este.

-Es lo que quiero, que vengan hasta que "el" decida venir-fue un pensamiento que escapo de sus labios

-¿El?¿Quien es "él"?-pero Sesshomaru decidió elevarse en el aire con la ayuda de Ah-Un para regresar a su castillo

Al infierno... tendría que regresar de nuevo. Hacer lo que fuera necesario para obtener de nuevo la perla de Shikon. Pisar las tierras de aquel asesino y probar su suerte tal como el lo dijo. Voltio a mirar hacia atrás, a lo lejos se veía el suelo lleno de cadáveres y no pudo evitar recordar cuando él la sostuvo para "salvarla" nuevamente ¿Con que propósito? al parecer nunca hallaría la respuesta a ello pero aun así ella jamás se lo agradecería o quitaría de la mente el llevar a cabo lo que prometió hace tres años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando Kagome llego, el sol estaba descendiendo. Se detuvo en el mismo lugar por donde había salido hace una semana atrás y nuevamente estaba aquí, sin saber exactamente que hacer o esperar. Seguramente Sesshomaru mandaría a alguien a matarla o alejarla de aquí.

-Señorita-salio Mizuki a su encuentro inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo-mi amo la espera-Kagome no pudo evitar mirarla sorprendida, estaba dispuesta hacer todo lo posible y se esperaba cualquiera cosa menos que Sesshomaru quisiera hablar con ella-sígame por favor-le insto la Youkai

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la parte Sur del castillo ...nuevamente... a la puerta donde ella estuvo cuando la trajo, tal vez era una estupidez, pero sabia que esa mujer no se cansaría y trataría por todos los medios por obtener esa dichosa perla ...insoportable... ella lo era, tanto que la desaparecería de este mundo si no fuera por aquella y pequeña parte en su interior que se lo impedía.

Por eso en su camino de regreso había encontrado la única manera para vencer su agobio, para hallar las respuestas a sus preguntas y entender las dos razones que de cierta manera incrementaban su curiosidad hacia Kagome: El que fuera diferente y el poder que supuestamente tenia haciéndola única ante las demás humanas ...descubrirlo... lo quería y una vez que esa satisfacción fuera completa todo volvería a ser "normal".

Sintió su aroma acercarse y después de unos segundos Kagome estaba detrás de él, observando su larga y blanca cabellera, la misma que le recordaba a Inuyasha. Menos mal que solo tenían en común eso y el color de sus ojos, porque Sesshomaru solo reflejaba lo malo, como el ser soberbio, orgulloso, el de sentirse inmune por poseer sangre Youkai, desplegando esa aura de poder y fuerza como si fuera lo único importante en el mundo.

En fin, no podía negar que estaba confundida, sin poder creer que en este momento estuviera nuevamente a centímetros del ser que odiaba, dispuesto a decirle algo que a ella no le importaba, solo quería que le devolviera la perla para poder irse pues no soportaba su presencia, estar en el lugar donde vivía, en el pasillo y cerca de la habitación donde él la había traído, si, donde la hizo sentir humillada al recordarle que le debía su vida.

Sesshomaru olfateo como el olor de Mizuki se alejaba a través de los pasillos para dejarlo solo con Kagome, sabia que ella seguramente estaba sorprendida de que nuevamente esta humana estuviera de regreso y que él lo permitiera, pero el era dueño, señor y amo de todo el Este, así que tenia derecho hacer lo que le apeteciera sin dar razón alguna:

-Te la devolveré cuando destruya al Youkai que la quiere-se voltio a mirarla tan serio como siempre- y que también te quiere a ti-.

- ¿A mi?-en ese preciso momento los recuerdos de un Youkai en especial la hicieron entender a quien se refería, al mismo que la había estado persiguiendo últimamente. El que había enfrentado sin éxito alguno pues su poder no había sido suficiente para derrotarlo en los momentos que había tenido la oportunidad, sabia que quería la perla porque él mismo se lo había dicho y también a ella, solamente que él parecía disfrutar mejor en acorralarla y hacerla sentir desprotegida antes que atacarla directamente.

-Esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta-le dijo tras unos largos minutos de tedioso silencio- te "salve" por conveniencia y no porque quería protegerte- Kagome desvió su mirada, lo sabia, solo la quería para objeto de sus deseos y termino por entender sus palabras, las mismas que le había dicho hace una semana en esa habitación, _ella _era _una _de las presas que atraería a ese Youkai para que así Sesshomaru pudiera pelear contra él.

-Estas delirando si crees que voy a permitir que me utilices a mi o a la perla para una estupidez-le grito

-Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar-camino hasta pararse a un lado de ella-puedo olerte a una milla de distancia, si intentas acercarte donde resguardo tu perla, juro que no dudare esta vez en matarte-

-Tal vez estés muerto para cuando lo quieras hacer-lo miro de reojo-ese Youkai es igual o mucho mas fuerte que tu- Lo dijo porque sabia que eso le molestaba a Sesshomaru, el que alguien pudiera ser mas poderoso que él, aunque no podía negar que la aura que desplegaba aquel Youkai era especial, tal vez en parte tenia razón y cabía una posibilidad de que si Sesshomaru lo enfrentaba no era seguro de que lo pudiera vencer tan fácilmente

-No seas insolente, no moriré por manos de alguien como él ni tampoco por manos humanas-se lo dijo para herirla y lo había logrado, vio la molestia reflejada en su rostro al recordarle lo inferior que ella era.

-No me iré hasta que me la des-pronuncio con determinación-ahora mismo-le ordeno

-No lo harás-sonrió fríamente y a ese gesto le fue inevitable a Kagome sentir un escalofrío que recorrió toda su piel-ahora te quedaras aquí, así él vendrá a mi-

-Maldito-se le acerco y el la atrapo por el cuello poniéndola contra la pared fuertemente.

-Vivirás solamente en la parte Sur, si te acercas a la sección donde yo vivo te arrepentirás humana-clavo sus garras en su cuello y algo de sangre empezó a brotar cuando la soltó al suelo.

-No puedes obligarme-Kagome se llevo la mano a la parte donde le había producido la herida tratando de mitigar el dolor que sentía

-Por supuesto que si- el brillo de sus ojos ámbar le dieron a entender a ella que esta vez no saldría tan fácilmente de este lugar como lo hizo la primera vez

-Te odio- le volvió a gritar mientras temblaba de rabia evitando no llorar

-Si, ódiame tanto como yo a ti y siente frustración al no poder llevar a cabo tu venganza-fueron sus últimas palabras para desaparecer caminando por los ahora oscuros pasillos.

Esto era su peor pesadilla ...frustración... siempre la había tenido, porque al final dudaba en si tendría la suficiente fuerza de ver a Sesshomaru muerto por ella misma. Lo dudaba, no por compasión, era al recordar que ella jamás tuvo un sentimiento negativo en su ser por tanto tiempo pero no lo podía evitar y menos mientras viviera Sesshomaru para recordarselo.

Se levanto dispuesta a seguirlo y decirle que tan lejos se podía ir con sus órdenes y prohibiciones, ella no era su esclava para que le dijera que tenía que hacer o no, y mucho menos cuando era en contra de su voluntad el que se quedara en este lugar.

-Kagome-la voz de Rin la detuvo. La pequeña salio a su encuentro de entre otro de los pasillos que se cruzaban-mi amo cumplirá con lo que te dijo, se que te devolverá la perla-inclino la cabeza hacia el suelo como si buscara algo interesante en el-quédate-pareció suplicarle

-Es imposible Rin yo...-

_-"Eres Sacerdotisa, tu deber es proteger la perla y purificarla"-_

_-¿-Pero puedo pedir un deseo con ella, verdad?-_

_-"Si, pero recuerda que la esencia de la perla fue hecha por la absorción de almas de muchos Youkais malignos, tu deseo entonces tiene que equivaler a la 'destrucción' de algo"-_

De repente recordó las palabras dichas por el alma de Midoriko aquella vez cuando fue a la cueva donde se encontraba su cuerpo hecho estatua junto con los miles de Youkais que pelearon contra ella. Si, había olvidado lo que le dijo meses después de la muerte de Inuyasha, cuando fue en busca de una respuesta que le ayudara a tomar una decisión correcta en cuanto a que hacer con la perla de Shikon después que Naraku había sido destruido por completo.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor Sesshomaru inconscientemente le había dado la única oportunidad después de todo este tiempo. El se arrepentiría por crearla inferior e incapaz de cumplir con lo que prometió.

-Tu ¿que?-la despertó de sus pensamientos Rin

-Yo-la miro para luego sonreírle-esta bien me quedare-le dijo mientras su interior daba la respuesta a su verdadera razón: para esperar la oportunidad perfecta de llevar acabo su venganza ahora que él le había permitido estar cerca-pero no será por mucho tiempo-

Me quedare... escucho la respuesta desde la distancia que se encontraba y se detuvo ¿Por que lo había aceptado tan rápido? se la imaginaba viniendo detrás de el obligándolo a perder el control de su sangre y tal vez así lograría matarla pero al parecer esa mujer no era tan estupida.

Miro las garras de su mano impregnadas con sangre humana, quiso romper su vena principal pero no pudo, al parecer lo que se lo impedía desde su interior no era algo muy "pequeño" como pensó y aunque lo fuera, era tan fuerte que lo retenía de hacer algo en contra de ella; otra vez había mentido y lo comprobó, no la podía matar, no por ahora, tal vez no hasta que hallara las respuestas a sus preguntas pero cuando por fin lo hiciera entonces nada podría detenerlo para buscar la manera de hacerlo y así terminar con los tormentos que se albergaban en su ser por culpa de ella y de las palabras de Inuyasha.Solo necesitaba tiempo y precisamente eso era lo que menos quería tener...Tiempo...junto a esa a Humana.

Kagome abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarla tal como la había dejado ... destruida... suspiro pesadamente pensando en el trabajo que le costaría recoger las mismas cosas que ella había lanzado y Sesshomaru se había encargado de romper. Camino tratando de no tropezar y se encontró con las manchas secas de su sangre y las de él incrustadas en el piso ...la sangre... de aquel orgulloso.

-Puedo ayudarte a limpiarlo-se ofreció Rin cuando la vio algo pensativa

-No es necesario Rin, te dije que no me quedare tanto tiempo- si, pensándolo mejor ¿Para que quería recoger esto? esta habitación no era suya como para ponerse a organizarla.

-No importa, de todos modos te ayudare y Mizuki también-sonrió- además traeré algunas flores del jardín para que se vea mucho mejor-

-¿Por que estas tan emocionada de que me quede?-se sentó en el futon junto con la pequeña

-Por que eres la segunda humana que se le permite estar en el castillo de mi amo- el tono de voz que utilizo Rin le dio a entender a Kagome que para ella era lo mas increíble del mundo.

-Que afortunada que soy- respondió sarcásticamente Kagome, pensando que tal vez esta proeza seria escrita en pergaminos y 500 años mas adelante en el futuro, sus amigas o familia lo leerían en algún libro de historia que hablara sobre la antigua era Feudal Japonesa.

-Si, tanto como yo-respondió inocentemente Rin sin notar que Kagome no lo apreciaba de igual manera como ella

No, no era afortunada, cualquiera que supiera cuanto odiaba a Sesshomaru tendría que pensar que estaba completamente loca y si, tal vez lo estaba por quedarse a vivir en el mismo lugar con él, saber que unos cuantos pasillos la separaban de aquel egoísta e insensible que no quiso ayudar a Inuyasha, pero igualmente la distancia que la acortaba de Sesshomaru le daría la posibilidad de detallarlo mas y encontrar sus puntos débiles, de esperar el momento preciso para atacarlo con lo que el mismo estaba resguardando…quien lo diría, Sesshomaru estaba cuidando lo único que podría acabar con él y a la única que podría llevarlo a cabo.

**Continuara… **

**

* * *

**

Hola:

Pues si ya me las imagino diciendo que Por fin traje la actualizacion pero quiero que me comprendan que ahora soy una chica algo ocupadita (extraño aquellos dias cuando no tenia tantas obligaciones, ni tantas responsabilidades sobre todo con el trabajo) en fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y me dejan un review de motivacion (jaja)

Los respetivos agradecimientos a:

Kanna15; Mire-can; Lilith Hastelin (tal vez tengas razon con lo del titulo, es que en eso no soy muy buena y por eso cuando la termine tal vez lo cambie si la mayoria de las chicas lo desean, alguna sugerencia sera bien recivida y este mensaje es para todas); Faith-san; Nikkys-higurashi; Mitziblack; InuKan; Princess of light, Fiorella; AndypandaBurbujo; Camila; SoraLove; Aledith; Lucy; ZuMhi

Por cierto ¿Que creen que pasa cuando dos personas se odian y viven en el mismo lugar? yo creo que nada bueno o quien sabe...

Gracias a TODAS las que leen y hasta la proxima

LadyJ07


	5. Confusion

"_No harás que me sienta interesado" _

Todo no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado pues su estadía en este lugar se estaba haciendo larga. Ya llevaba casi dos semanas en la parte Sur del castillo sin salir de allí "literalmente", y precisamente no lo hacia por las amenazas que le hizo Sesshomaru si no para evitar problemas innecesarios. Aunque no podía negar que cuando Sesshomaru salía del castillo a enfrentar los Youkais que venían de diferentes lugares de todo Japón tal como se lo había dicho sucedería, veía la oportunidad de saber en que preciso lugar él había escondido la perla de Shikon y no le fue difícil hallarla pues el poder que emanaba la perla la llamaba al ser ella su guardiana.

Sin embargo no era nada fácil por los obstáculos que tenia, primero, se había atrevido a traspasar la única zona donde se le era permitido vivir para llegar a una habitación de amplias puertas de madera que parecían imposibles de abrir, y precisamente allí era donde aquel insensible tenia guardada la perla, se preguntaba que había tras esas puertas y su curiosidad fue tanta que se lo pregunto a Rin haciéndola prometer que no comentaría nada al respecto.

La pequeña le había dicho que esa era la habitación de su amo y que solo alguien tan fuerte como él era capaz de abrir tan pesadas puertas pero eso no le importo a Kagome quien lo siguió intentando hasta que se había rendido y no solo por eso si no porque tenia que ser cuidadosa de que nadie la viera rondando en la parte Este del castillo, sobre todo Yaken quien era el mas fiel servidor a su querido amo y se lo podía decir, Rin por lo menos le guardaba el secreto porque comprendía que ella no podía pasarse todo el día en la sección que Sesshomaru solo le había designado como si fuera algún animal con una enfermedad contagiosa.

Se levanto de su futon viendo alrededor de la habitación, por lo menos tenia que reconocer que con la ayuda de Mizuki y Rin la habitación se veía bastante diferente a la primera vez, inclusive con algunos muebles de madera que ellas habían sacado de las otras habitaciones, la mayoría nuevos y sin haber sido usados. Mizuki le explico que la parte Sur del Castillo se le llamaba la "parte olvidada", precisamente porque su amo no se interesaba en arreglar aquellas habitaciones además de que guardaba cosas que no necesitaba o le parecían de menor importancia.

Abrió la puerta para salir a caminar por un pasillo sin salida que solo la conducía a una de las ventanas por donde entraba el calido aire de verano, desde allí tenia una vista panorámica de uno de los jardines principales en los cuales sabia que a Rin le gustaba estar. Cuando se asomo en este paro en seco y se escondió de lado …nuevamente… como lo había estado notando hace unos días él estaba parado allí en aquel jardín, viendo al parecer un punto fijo, su cabellera larga, blanca que junto con los rayos del sol le brindaba también un toque platinado se movían al compás del viento. Su rostro se mostraba diferente, no reflejaba esa expresión fria y asesina que siempre portaba …diferente… cada vez que lo veía allí de pie, había algo en él que le hacia pensar a Kagome por algunos unos segundos que no parecía el mismo ser orgulloso.

-Amo-se oyó a Rin gritar corriendo hasta llegar junto a él-mire lo que le traje-Rin saco una flor amarilla, sus favoritas entregándosela

Sesshomaru la recibió, ya acostumbrado a esa clase de "regalos" por parte de Rin y Kagome no se sorprendió porque ya lo había hecho la primera vez cuando desde esta misma venta había visto casi la misma escena. Para ella fue increíble que él pareciera tan complaciente con Rin recibiéndole siempre cualquiera clase de flor que ella le traía y jamás la botaba cuando Rin se distraía.

-Amo-se quejo Yaken trayendo una corona de flores en su cabeza-Rin no me deja en paz y me obliga a ponerme esto-

-Señor Yaken, se ve muy bien-Rió la pequeña mientras lo alzaba y abrazaba al mismo tiempo.

-Pequeña insolente-se movió entre sus brazos- no me gusta que me abrases-pero Rin no pareció escucharlo porque sabia que era mentira y el se dio nuevamente por vencido recibiendo aquella muestra de cariño

Kagome no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ante aquella escena, Rin era la única que la hacia sonreír estando en este lugar con su inocencia, sus palabras y acciones pero aquel gesto suyo desapareció cuando una fugas y casi imperceptible curvatura se formo en los labios de Sesshomaru.

-No otra vez-susurro Kagome e inmediatamente Sesshomaru se voltio de lado hacia la dirección en que ella se encontraba pero antes de que la descubriera Kagome se había escondido con el corazón latiendo a mil, rogando a Kami que él no la hubiera descubierto expiándolo como lo hacia últimamente intentando encontrar alguna debilidad en él… y si, estaba descubriendo algo que solo estaba logrando confundirla momentáneamente.

Sesshomaru aspiro el aire profundamente, estaba seguro de que había escuchado la voz de aquella mujer y comprobó su presencia cuando su aroma fue percibido por su olfato. El mismo aroma que quedaba destilado cerca de la puerta de su habitación cada vez que regresaba al castillo, dando por hecho que ella había desobedecido sus ordenes de no salir de la parte Sur, pero se lo esperaba, ella era algo rebelde e insensata y quería la perla. Sin embargo todavía no la podía echar, aunque el tiempo de su estadía se estaba alargando mas …no… no la podía sacar hasta que no cumpliera su propósito.

Voltio a ver de nuevo a Rin jugando con Yaken que aumentaba más sus quejidos y su rostro de repente pareció endurecerse ¿Se habrá dado cuenta ella del gesto que se le escapo?

Kagome regreso casi corriendo a su habitación, otra vez ese gesto de él, uno que escondía pero ella había descubierto …sonrisa… una bastante pequeña, no muy notoria ¿Qué significaba? Era como si él mostrara dos facetas, notaba que con Rin, y Yaken se comportaba de una manera diferente, era verdad que nunca desaparecía esa apariencia fría y arrogancia que portaba pero era su mirada la que decía a veces cosas que…

-No seas estupida-se regaño a si misma- es una asesino que no tuvo compasión por Inuyasha-

Entonces ¿Por que últimamente sentía que estaba dudando? No, ella no podía hacerlo, no ahora que tenia un plan en mente para llevar a cabo su venganza, no aun sabiendo cuanto Rin lo quería e insistía en mostrarle una faceta de Sesshomaru que ella era incapaz de creer. Sabía que Rin la odiara después de lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero era inevitable. Además tenia que salir de este lugar lo mas pronto posible porque no le gustaba para nada de las cosas que se estaba enterando, era como si él le permitiera ver mas allá de esa fachada que demostraba cuando luchaba en una batalla ¿Acaso el tenia algo diferente? No, se lo repetía muchas veces, alguien sin sentimientos como él, no podía demostrar preocupación e interés tal como lo hacia con Rin, tal como un padre lo haría con una hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos Kagome-insistió Rin mientras ella termina de comer, Mizuki le había traído como siempre un buen plato de comida.

-¿Estas segura que se fue?-Kagome sabia que cada vez que sentía las auras de algunos Youkais Sesshomaru también lo hacia y salía a su encuentro seguramente a matarlos, pero hoy no había sentido nada.

-Si, no dijo a donde iba aunque tampoco nunca lo dice, pero lo vi salir con Ah-un-Kagome la miro dudando. Era verdad que usualmente hacia esto con Rin pero hoy estaba insegura-Kagome además aunque mi amo estuviera él nunca viene a esta parte-razono ella

-Tienes razón-contesto después de meditarlo

Apenas Kagome termino con sus alimentos, cosa que al principio de su estadía le sorprendió porque pensó que Sesshomaru la dejaría morir de hambre, le dejaron saber a Mizuki a donde irían. Esta se sintió complacida de que Rin ahora tuviera alguien de su misma especie con quien hablar y sentirse confiada, sobre todo porque ella estaba creciendo y hacia muchas preguntas que solo alguien de raza humana podía contestar.

Salieron a una parte en la zona Sur donde se encontraba un lago, de aguas calidas, cuando Rin le sugirió la idea de bañarse allí ella estuvo reacia a serlo, pero el estar dos días sin bañarse fue mas que suficiente para dejarse convencer. Pero eso si, siempre lo hacia cuando él no estaba, y no era por el hecho de que Sesshomaru fuera a verla, sobre todo sabiendo cuanto la odiaba, era la idea de que se enojara con Rin, por enseñarle este sitio y eso era lo que menos quería.

Las dos se tiraron en el agua con todo y ropa puesta, era una clase de juego que ambas tenían y tras un buen rato decidieron descansar en una de las orillas observando al cielo:

-¿Kagome que paso con tus amigos?-rompió el silencio Rin

¿Qué había pasado con ellos? Sonrió con amargura, los había alejado para que no sufrieran con ella el dolor y perdida de Inuyasha, para que no vieran su estado de ánimo y tristeza ni tampoco para que supieran que una parte de ella había cambiado al decidir mejorar como sacerdotisa con el solo propósito de vencer a Sesshomaru.

La preocupación de su amiga Sango, de Shippo e inclusive de Miroku, la llevaron a mentirles que regresaría a su verdadero tiempo y ellos le creyeron, sin embargo aquella mentira solo le había durado recientemente porque los rumores que se disiparon de aldea en aldea acerca de sus dones espirituales y su conocimiento con las yerbas para curar debió llegar a oídos de sus amigos y saber que solo alguien como ella tenia esas habilidades.

Era muy posible que la estuvieran buscando ahora, pero jamás la encontrarían porque no se imaginaban que estaba viviendo exactamente con la persona que ella decía odiar.

-Viven en una aldea tranquillos. Sango y Miroku ya tienen dos hijos y Shippo vive con ellos-lo sabia porque ella misma se había encargado de enviar a alguien para saber de sus amigos.

-Me alegro que ya tengan una familia-dijo con franqueza Rin - yo también espero que mi amo algún día tenga la suya-Kagome estuvo apunto de comentar que eso seria algo imposible pero al ver la esperanza reflejada en el rostro de Rin prefirió callar.

-Rin ¿Sesshomaru es bueno contigo?- preguntó a cambio sin entenderse a si misma el por que quería saber de él..

-Claro, a pesar de que todos digan que es un ser frió y sin sentimientos, nadie conoce como realmente es mi amo-

- ¿Y como es él?- ¿Por que lo había preguntado?

-Bueno es difícil de explicarlo-dudo un poco tratando de encontrar la respuesta adecuada-pero para saberlo te diré mi secreto-bajo la voz como si fuera a decir la cosa mas importante del mundo-debes ver mas allá de lo que expresan sus ojos, son lo único en mi amo que no esconden la verdad-

Sus ojos…había escuchado una vez a su abuelo decir que los ojos son el espejo del alma, a pesar de que una persona intente ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos o deseos, el reflejo de los ojos siempre decían la verdad que había tras una fachada, por eso su abuelo siempre sabia lo que ella quería cuando era pequeña ¿Pero Rin tendría razón acerca de Sesshomaru? Y ¿Por qué lo quería descubrir? Eso no le importaba por Kami

-Rin-se escucho la voz de Mizuki tras ellas-Yaken te anda buscando y no querrás que venga hasta aquí y te descubra-

-Ohh no-se levanto a prisa- tendré que decir que caí en un charco como excusa por llevar la ropa mojada… ¿Vas a regresar a tu habitación Kagome?-

-No, me quedare otro rato aquí- se levanto y miro a la Youkai- si él no ha vuelto –

-No por supuesto que no, creo que tardara-le sonrió para verse segura por lo que estaba diciendo- Vamos Rin o el señor Yaken se impacientara-le hizo una reverencia a Kagome y Rin se despidió de igual manera.

Kagome dio un profundo suspiro y volvió a mirar el amplio lago cuyas aguas eran cristalinas y tentadoras pensando que nadar un poco más le ayudaría a quitarse las absurdas ideas que tenia en la cabeza.

No sabía porque estaba aquí, pero no era la primera vez, el mismo no podía negar que era como una maldita adicción que una vez ya vista por primera vez quieres más y mas. Sabia que ella solo venia a este sitio cuando él se iba y lo supo porque había escuchado a Rin comentarle a Mizuki lo divertido que había sido ir a nadar con Kagome. El tono de voz que había utilizado ella había sido casi en un susurro, pero Rin había olvidado que hasta el sonido mas mínimo era perceptible para su sentido auditivo.

Cuando se entero de eso se molesto, sobre todo cuando escucho a Rin decir que solo lo hacían cuando él no estaba. Era verdad que a él no debería importarle pero todo lo que sucedía en "su" castillo tenia que ser bajo su autorización además de que la muy insolente andaba husmeando cerca de su habitación y ya eran dos cosas que no podía dejar pasar por alto; así que decidió darle una lesión mas a esa mujer, solo que no preveo que cuando fue a la parte Sur un día después de hacerles creer a todos que había salido, la encontraría a ella sola tal y como en este momento ella se disponía a estar…y eso en parte comenzó a ser otro mas de su malditos tormentos, uno mas que tenia que lidiar ahora todas las noches en sus recuerdos.

La vio mirar a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie la viera, lo que esa mujer no sabia es que desde el lugar donde él se encontraba no le seria posible a ella verlo y precisamente desde allí tenia una estupida y amplia vista a mayor grado de lo que iba a suceder.

Y allí estaba ella despojándose de su ropa para quedar completamente desnuda, por su maldito orgullo ¿Donde estaba en este momento? Otra vez viendo aquella piel descubierta como la primera vez cuando entro en aquella habitación cuando ella estaba herida, con la única diferencia que esta vez estaba viendo y detallando cada parte de ese perfecto cuerpo ¿Como una humana podía ser perfecta? Kagome se soltó el cabello azabache, largo con aquellos rizos en las puntas cubriendo su espalda, sedoso y brillante que danzaba en un vaivén con el viento.

La vio meterse lentamente en el agua y nadar como si fuera una danza de seducción que increíblemente estaba acelerando su sangre Youkai. Era verdad que ella era la única humana que había visto desnuda y tal vez por eso, por su testaruda curiosidad estaba en la cima de aquel árbol parado, sus ojos ámbar posesionados en las formas que trazaban su cuerpo, sus senos.

Debía macharse, se lo repetía una y otra vez, pero no podía, parecía atascado en ese sitio y su cuerpo no le respondía de la manera que él quería.

No, no era que se sintiera atraído por esta humana, eso jamás, tal vez era el hecho de que dentro de unas semanas seria luna llena, y los deseos como macho parecía aumentar en gran manera, siempre tenia control sobre ellos e inclusive los paso por desapercibidos durante años pero hace unos días parecían fuera de control, de su maldito control.

-Bruja-lo mascullo con dificultad y bajito, las garras de su mano se incrustaron en el tronco del árbol fuertemente-te matare- si, esa era la única solución para acabar con esto ...mentira... si fuera así lo abría hecho ya ¿Por que no en este preciso momento? el podía hacerlo , era tan fácil bajar de este árbol, llegar a ella, asustarla con su presencia tomarla por el cuello y...no, no podría maldición, su mano estaría tocando su piel, sus ojos no obedecerían sus ordenes y se desviarían para ver el trayecto desde su cuello hasta sus senos y luego…

-Te matare- volvió a repetir ¿Cuantas veces ya? Muchas durante tres años y no lo había cumplido.

Tras un buen rato Kagome tenia esa extraña sensación de que era observada y de cierta manera la estaba poniendo incomoda aunque no viera a nadie por los alrededores así que decidió salir y ponerse la ropa mojada mirando a varios lados ...ropa... que le seguía marcando su cuerpo y alguien continuaba sin la voluntad de no seguir mirándola.

El gruñido de un animal la alerto y sus ojos quedaron pasmados en el dragón llamado Ah-un al pie de un frondoso árbol rumiando.

_"No dijo a donde iba aunque tampoco nunca lo dice, pero lo vi salir con Ah-Un"_

Las palabras de Rin vinieron de golpe a su mente. Si supuestamente "él" había salido con Ah-Un ¿Que hacia el animal aquí y alzando sus dos cabezas a la copa del árbol como si hubiera algo allí? su corazón se acelero y bastante.

-No, debe ser mi imaginación- pensó y se tranquilizo de inmediato, mientras se acercaba al dragón-¿Que sucede?-se inclino a la altura del animal para mirar hacia donde el miraba, pero cuando lo hizo solo vio ramas moverse y algunas hojas caer.- solo fue el viento- fue la única explicación que encontró ...viento... que por cierto no estaba soplando, pero lo que la otra mitad de su mente le decía era imposible, simplemente ilógico por muchas razones: La odiaba tanto como ella e él y ambos querían la muerte del otro, además, él no sentiría "jamás" curiosidad por verla desnuda, por una humana insignificante, eso seria ir en contra del "ego" tan grande que tenia. Era como si ella por ejemplo sintiera la curiosidad de ver a su enemigo desnudo, eso estaría fuera de la cordura.

Así que decidió dejar lo sucedió por desapercibido

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola:

Pero quien iba a creer que Sesshomaru era un pervertido jajaja no mentiras ustedes saben que el pobre esta luchando por esos "deseos" que tiene y Kagome no se queda atras aunque lo de ella sea un poco mas diferente en el sentido que ha empezado a ver otra faceta de Sesshomaru que la esta confundieno...Ya los dos empienzan a desesperarse ¬¬.

Bueno gracias por leer este capitulo no queda de mas pedirles un review para saber si les gusto (Please!!)

Y gracias a las siguientes chicas que me dejaron un comentario: Ayann, Brenda jet aime, Princess of light, Soralove, ZuMhi, Nikkys-higurashi, Andypandaburbujo, Kauro-Neko, Mikiaome, Camila, y Cattita

LadyJ07


	6. Division

"¿_Estas Seguro? La curiosidad es algo que puede afectar hasta al mas poderoso Youkai" _

Todo esto era culpa de su padre ¿Por que? por haberse metido con una humana, porque jamás entendió que el gran poderoso Youkai de los vientos del Este prefiriera amar a alguien insignificante y débil como aquella mujer llamada Izayoi. Porque por culpa de su padre surgieron preguntas que nunca hallo respuestas ni siquiera cuando se las exigió a él.

_"No lo entenderías porque odias a los humanos y eso cierra el entendimiento en tu corazón"_

Aquel día fue uno de los pocos en que sonrió fríamente ante las palabras de InuTaisho ...corazón... el no lo tenia ¿Para que? era mejor suprimir aquel órgano interno, traicionero que solo lleva a cometer errores tal como lo hizo su padre.

También era culpa de Inuyasha y sus estupidas palabras dichas antes de morir aquella vez, él era el segundo culpable de que esta vez no surgieran preguntas sino "curiosidad" ante esa humana ...diferente, poder... eran significados que despertaban su interés, y su molesto e híbrido hermano pareció saberlo cuando le describió a Kagome. Al principio no le presto atención pero sus palabras empezaron a resonar en su mente sin poder evitar controlarlas para que no lo molestaran, y ahí estaban después de tres años al parecer como si hubieran sido puestas en él como una marca de hierro ardiente imposibles de borrar.

Y para colmo de todas las cosas estupidas que estaba haciendo pronto seria luna llena, donde por lo general y a través de los años los de su clan tienden a despertar los deseos carnales de sobre manera. Siempre durante años había tenido control sobre esas "ridículas" sensaciones, pero ahora con una hembra en su propio terreno se le estaba volviendo un tormento.

Maldita sea, no le molestaría si fuera una Youkai cualquiera, pero ¿una humana?, una mujer débil, rebelde, insensata, orgullosa, con un brillo de furia que desplegaba cada vez que se enojaba, con el deseo de venganza de intentar atacarlo, ninguna mediocre humana jamás se había atrevido algo así, pero a ella no le importaba, lo enfrentaba. Con un poder oculto, y si, no era el espiritual por ser sacerdotisa, era el poder que tenia para torturarlo sin saberlo con el recuerdo de su cuerpo.

-Maldito Youkai- pensó molesto al recordar que ese miserable no había venido por ella y la perla tal como lo había dicho y eso era también su culpa, por eso lo mataría tan lentamente gozando de su sufrimiento.

Pero al final ¿él también era culpable¿Por que tendría que serlo? Que patético¿Acaso estaba dudando de si mismo?

Se sumergió mas en el agua haber si de esta manera ahogaba sus pensamientos deseando que se materializaran ante él en la forma de algún enemigo para destruirlos y acabar con todo esto.

Odio... se lo repetía, pero eso no era suficiente para hacerla mover. Era de noche, y aunque supuestamente debería estar durmiendo, no podía por tantas cosas que pasaban una y otra vez por su mente...miedo... lo tenia pero era distinto, era la clase de miedo que había estado suprimiendo contra Sesshomaru sobre todo desde que la había "obligado" a quedarse con él en su castillo para descubrir su extraño comportamiento, haciéndola sentir ahora mas insegura, dividida y hasta cuestionada por su conciencia con preguntas que sabia no hallaría ninguna respuesta y mas si quien las tenia que contestar era el engreído de Sesshomaru que de seguro preferia que todo su castillo se viniera abajo antes de dar explicaciones…pero no…no debería importarle aquellas dudas porque al final el sentimiento negativo que tenia hacia Sesshomaru siempre existiría y eso la llevaría a cumplir su juramento aunque su propia conciencia tratara de detenerla alguna veces.

Pero al parecer su conciencia no tenía mucha fuerza en contra de su cuerpo, porque tenía que admitirlo, aunque su conciencia le gritara que se fuera, sus piernas no se movían. ¿Que tenia de interesante? tal vez era curiosidad, entonces si era así tendria que admitir que había perdido la cordura tal como lo pensó hace dos días cuando dijo que solo así se sentiría atraída a ver "a su propio enemigo" bañándose y a media noche.

Había caminado a los alrededores y decidió aventurarse a pasar sus supuestos limites permitidos, todo estaba tranquilo porque era lógico que todos estarían durmiendo...todos... menos él. No sabia que había otro lago, pero a diferencia del que quedaba en la parte Sur este era de aguas termales, eso se lo indico la neblina de vapor que salía del agua formándose alrededor. A primeras instancias fue algo que le encanto, sobre todo cuando recordó como ella, Sango y Shippo se entraban a bañar en las noches cada vez que el grupo decidía descansar tras una larga caminata...pero... la idea fue arruinada cuando lo vio, ahí de espalda con su cabello blanco húmedo pegado a su espalda, luciendo distraído, como solo lo hacia cuando estaba solo y sin ser observado por nadie. Al principio creyó que Sesshomaru de inmediato se daría cuenta de su presencia, pero al parecer el vapor del agua estaba interfiriendo con su olfato tal como le sucedía a…

-Inuyasha-y el sonido de su voz fue rápidamente captado por Sesshomaru quien se levanto tranquilamente aunque una parte de su interior no reacciono de igual manera.

Debía estar soñando ¿Soñando? mejor dicho teniendo una pesadilla, él seria incapaz de levantarse estando desnudo. Pero lo estaba...Lógico, en la Era Feudal todo el mundo se bañaba desnudo pero es que el cuerpo de Sesshomaru no era parecido a cualquier Youkai, al contrario su cuerpo se formaba en porciones perfectas, tal como lo haría un modelo de revista, algo común en su época moderna.

Sus ojos ámbar la estremecieron e hicieron sentir prisionera del suelo sin tener la más mínima oportunidad de correr, que era lo que ella estaba supuestamente a hacer ahora mismo. Su cabello debía verse mas largo de lo común por la humedad del agua y lo "supuso" sin querer mirar mas abajo, solo se atrevió a mirar los bien y formados pechos, parecían indestructibles y a la misma vez su piel clara daba la tentación de tocarlo ¿Kami que estaba pensando? Este era la persona que "Odiaba" y entonces ¿Por que no podía reprimir esa sensación llamada "Deseo"?

-No me compares con ese híbrido-pronuncio bastante molesto perdiendo el habitual tono neutral de su voz. El se dio cuenta de ello pero al parecer no pudo evitarlo apenas la escucho decir el nombre de su medio hermano.

-Jamás haría algo así- fue lo único que por fin pudo articular y para entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de lo cerca que él estaba sin cohibirse de su desnudez, como si fuera normal y no lo era Kami, porque sin poder evitarlo se estaba poniendo nerviosa, podía sentir sus manos temblar ligeramente.

-Mientes, lo veo en tu patética mirada-sus ámbar fulguraron en ira.

-Tendría que estar loca para comparar a Inuyasha contigo, él era muy diferente a Ti- sabia que a Sesshomaru no le gustaba que le recordaran el parentesco de sangre que llego a tener con Inuyasha, pero cuando ella menciono su nombre segundos atrás no fue porque lo estaba comparando, solo lo dijo en recuerdo de tiempos que no se repetirían.

-Si, el era un mediocre lleno de sentimientos que lo llevaron a la muerte-sentencio sin compasión

Kagome abrió los ojos ante sus duras palabras y en vez de sentirse deprimida se lleno de ira, si, Inuyasha había muerto y él no había hecho nada para salvarlo.

-Eres tan estupida humana, amándolo cuando el veía el reflejo de la otra en ti-sonrió fríamente con placer ante aquello porque pudo ver el dolor en su rostro.

-Mentira-le grito e intento hacer lo único que podía, abofetearlo, pero Sesshomaru no se lo permitió.

-Además de estupida, eras una maldita bruja-apretó mas la muñeca de su mano para que se quejara pero ella no lo hizo… eso le gustaba y deleitaba ¿Por qué? Porque era la primera humana que conocía capaz de soportar el dolor físico y mental- ¿Que me estas haciendo?- le pregunto y pauso por algunos segundos mirándola fijamente.

Maldición lo estaba enloqueciendo sobre todo cuando ella lo miraba de esa manera, en aquel estado medio salvaje que se ponía cuando discutía con él. Y tal vez por eso antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar el estaba tomando a la fuerza sus labios en un rápido movimiento, no era un beso al cual podría catalogarse con "amor", era tal vez pasión, un deseo frustrado, porque fue brusco y profundo pero no porque Kagome quiso, fue porque la obligo cuando cometió el error de abrir su boca para quejarse y decirle mil maldiciones que nunca llegaron porque Sesshomaru se aprovecho para introducir su lengua desplegando furia y una rara ansiedad.

Este era su segundo beso, el primero sucedió mas de seis años cuando beso a Inuyasha para salvarlo de que se trasformara por completo en un Youkai para el servicio de la princesa Kaguya, el le había correspondido pero tal vez en agradecimiento, nunca lo supo porque jamás se volvió a repetir.

Ahora era nuevamente besada pero por la persona que la odiaba y ella odiaba, siendo fuertemente apretada contra su pecho desnudo, produciéndole una sensación que no podía explicar ni ponerle nombre, pero irónicamente tuvo la extraña idea de pensar que de alguna manera ya había tocado sus labios.

Sintió que sus manos se deslizaron por su cabello de una forma que le indico por unos segundos que él al parecer había anhelado pasar sus dedos entre las hebras de su azabache desde hace tiempo.

Su mente, su parte oscura, le ordenaba que detuviera lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía, por fin estaba descubriendo que era tener una humana tan cerca, besarla y encontrar la respuesta a una de sus tantas preguntas. Y no tan solo por eso, era porque odiaba en gran manera que sus ojos miel trataran de ver en él a su medio hermano. Se arrepentiría de esto, lo sabia, porque nunca pensó que sus labios fueran mucho mas peligrosos que observar la desnudes de su cuerpo, que su cabello era tal como lo pensó…suave… ¿Así seria su piel?

_-¿Me juzgas Sesshomaru?- pregunto su padre_

_-Si, porque yo soy el único que no ha deshonrado nuestra Sangre-_

Deshonra…eso era lo que estaba cometiendo ahora mismo contra sus principios y juramentos. El recuerdo de lo que le había dicho a InuTaisho detuvo esa desesperación que tenia por dentro, terminando con lo que había empezado.

- No permitiré que tu cuerpo me tiente y menos ahora que se acerca la luna llena-le susurro sin ninguna emoción- Mujer tendré que matarte para no repetir los mismos pasos de mi padre-la miro fijamente tanto como Kagome quien reflejaba una gran confusión y desesperación tratando de hallar una lógica ante lo que había sucedido.

- Eres un...-pero no termino lo que quería decir porque el la golpeó en la nuca haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento al instante.

-Un maldito, lo soy, estoy maldito por culpa de mi padre e Inuyasha, por odiarlos, juzgarlos antes sus errores, cometiendo sus mismas debilidades por tu culpa humana-

Camino hasta donde había depositado su Yutaka, se vistió lentamente y cuando termino recogió a Kagome del suelo cargándola para llevarla a la habitación. La deposito en aquel viejo futon, y silenciosamente salio de aquella habitación odiándose cada día a si mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome se levanto de súbito y respirando agitadamente. Miro por la ventana por donde algunos rayos solares entraban alumbrando la habitación. Había amanecido.

-Fue una pesadilla-la peor de todas pensó mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, la cual le dolía mucho y aun así quiso reírse de si misma porque no sabia que estaba pasando con ella. Era verdad que anoche no podía dormir, tal vez en su desesperación por conciliar algo de sueño ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que por fin lo había logrado y después… se había visto caminando a los alrededores de este castillo hasta que encontró ese lago de aguas termales que prometían relajarla hasta que lo vio él.

Kami estar tanto en este lugar la estaba trastornando, imaginar que Sesshomaru saldría del agua desnudo para luego besarla…un frió pareció recorrer toda su espalda al recordar aquel suceso

-No el jamás haría algo así- razono, aunque aquel sueño le había parecido tan real, que incluso tenia la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, la fuerza con que la sostuvo y la forzó …no… no quería pensar en eso, solo fue una pesadilla, creada por su mente y no mas. Dos seres que se odiaban jamás llegarían a ser algo así:

El... porque odiaba a los humanos y no permitía ni siquiera entablar una relación con ellos, aunque Rin fuera la única excepción y

Ella... porque Sesshomaru era el causante de sus desdichas y tristezas.

Se levanto del futon tratando de empezar el día alejando esos tontos pensamientos pero al poner sus pies descalzos contra la madera del suelo, sintió algo. Bajo la mirada lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron en shock al verlo: pequeños charcos de agua que trazaban un camino desde su futon hasta la salida de la puerta.

Un dolor al lado de su hombro le llamo su atención, y lentamente giro su cabeza hacia el lado derecho para revisarlas convenciéndola de cualquier duda que tuviera: la marcas de "sus" garras cuando se incrustaron en su piel habían quedo como señal de que él la había tocado.

Todo vino a su mente rápidamente, el beso, sus manos entrelazándose entre su cabello suavemente para después cambiar a una actitud agresiva donde sus garras se posesionaron fuertemente de sus hombros para lastimarla, sin embargo porque su mente le gritaba que esto no era lógico y la confusión de lo que estaba sucediendo embargo sus sentidos no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta hoy ...por supuesto... seguramente el había hecho que perdiera el conocimiento y luego la había traído aquí para que creyera que todo había sido creado por su mente, pero no había precavido que la humedad de su cabello y las marcas que habia puesto en sus hombros dejaría las pruebas de que todo fue realidad ...¿Por que?... fue la pregunta que se repetía en su mente vez tras vez, porque si supuestamente él no la soportaba y odiaba a los de su raza por ser débiles e insignificantes ¿Que había llevado a Sesshomaru a reaccionar de esa manera?

_"No permitiré que tu cuerpo me tiente y menos ahora que se acerca la luna llena"_

-Kami- ¿Como lo había olvidado? esa era la respuesta a su pregunta, el motivo de que Sesshomaru estuviera cayendo de esta manera aun sobre su propio orgullo ...Luna llena... ahora que lo recordaba lo mismo le llego a suceder a Inuyasha en el mismo día, solo que él siempre se alejaba para evitar cometer algo llevado solo por sus deseos de macho y no por sus sentimientos, algo que a pesar de todo siempre agradeció porque siempre quiso que si Inuyasha se acercaba a ella fuera por los sentimientos de su corazón y no por impulsos controlados por su sangre Youkai. Aun así no podía creer que quien se auto proclamaba el Youkai mas poderoso del Este sufriera de los mismos efectos en una noche que pronto llegaría, donde pronto seria tan débil como un simple humano en cuanto a Deseos...deseos... aquella palabra seguramente era insignificante para Sesshomaru como todo lo que lo rodeaba pero no era eso lo que en realidad la perturbaba, era el recordar su acercamiento hacia ella. ¿Por que mencionarle que era una "tentación" y mas cuando era Humana?

Sonrió con ironía

Lo entendía, el estaba jugando con ella, retándola en realidad para quien sabe que despreciable propósito. Además de humillarla y hacerla vivir con el por obligación, buscaba al parecer diversión...diversión... exactamente durante esa temporada, los Youkais solo buscaban hembras para saciarse ...hembras... de su misma especie recalco mentalmente, así que ¿Por que debía preocuparse? Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos tanto como ella a él pero si pensaba utilizarla como algún objeto de su entretención, estaba equivocado.

-Buenos días señorita-interrumpió sus pensamientos Mizuki al entrar en su habitación- ¿Sucede algo?-pregunto algo preocupada al ver el rostro serio de Kagome que miraba fijamente el suelo

-Tengo dolor de cabeza- no era una mentira, lo tenia de tanto pensar las razones de aquel beso...¿beso?... eso ni siquiera lo fue, no le produjo absolutamente nada al igual que a Sesshomaru, porque él no sabia lo que era sentimientos, aunque estos solo fueran por diversión.

-Puedo prepararle algo con algunas plantas silvestres-Sugirió la Youkai

-Gracias pero no es necesario-se levanto de repente de su futon, necesitaba salir de esa habitación urgentemente- ¿Donde esta Rin?-

-Desayunando con mi Señor y Yaken como de costumbre-Mizuki podía percibir algo inquieta a Kagome pero no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente- ¿Desea que la llame?-

-No yo iré por ella-respondió sorprendiendo a Mizuki

-Señorita a mi amo no le gustara ...-Kagome la miro entendiendo lo que quería decirle, pero no le importaba, si Sesshomaru creía que ella actuaría como tonta creyendo que todo había sido un sueño como él se lo quería hacer creer estaba muy equivocado, no permitiría que jugara con ella para humillarla mas.

-Por supuesto que no le gustara-abrió la puerta de madera-yo misma me encargare de eso-empezó a caminar decidida por los pasillos. Al principio no tenia pensado hacer esto, solo tal vez hablar con Rin para distraer a su mente, pero en el momento que oyó a Mizuki decir que Sesshomaru se encontraba en el castillo cambio de opinión, iría a enfrentarse a él porque quería ver como actuaría ante ella, aunque sus posibilidades fueran mínimas porque seguramente estaría con su mirada ámbar tan incomprensible como siempre pero solo esta vez ella tenia algo a su favor: Podría ser ella quien tuviera la primera oportunidad de humillarlo con su sola presencia, porque estaba segura que así recordaría el error que estaría golpeando su orgullo.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola: 

Pues ¿que dire? creo que ahora le toco a Kagome desquitarse viendo a Sesshomaru (jaja que no daria yo por verlo como lo vio T-T).y quiero aclarar que Sesshomaru al contrario de como piensa Kagome no queria hacerle creer que todo habia sido un simple sueño (porque tan inteligente como es él era de logico que iba a ser precavido¬¬ pero el pobre ahora anda tan confundido que no se puso a considerar en las pruebas que dejo) solo desmayo a Kagome para no enfrentarla mas...ahora con esto claro paso con los siguentes agradecimientos a:

Ayann; Ksforever; Mosha; Andypandaburbujo; Nikkys-higurashi; Azul; naome09-sesshxkag, Camila; Seishime; Hitoki-chan; Neferet Telias; Lilith-winds; Fiorella; Mitziblack

Gracias por su apoyo y leer esta fic...por cierto no se olviden de un review, aprecio mucho cuando me dejan uno diciendo que les parecio el capitulo -

LadyJ07


	7. Voluntad

"_Iré contra mi voluntad si es necesario" _

El podía sentir su aroma, sabia que ella vendría a verlo, lo cual también le indicaba que si Kagome estaba dispuesta a romper la regla de pasar los limites de la parte Sur del castillo sabiendo que él estaba presente, era porque sabia la verdad... error... uno tras otro, algo que él jamás había cometido durante su vida, siempre siendo totalmente cuidadoso en todo lo que hacia, excepto cuando subestimo a su hermano con el poder de Tesaiga y aquella humana quien con lo sucedido la noche anterior le había quitado el sueño por completo preguntándose que le estaba sucediendo. Tal vez eran los efectos que producía el que pronto fuera luna llena, pero porque mentirse mas, toda una vida había podido controlar eso sentimiento llamado "deseo" pero ahora precisamente con esa humana insignificante parecía que habían estallo como un volcán fuera de control destruyendo todo a su paso. Y así ere como él sentía que pronto terminaría destruyendo aquel mundo regido por reglas y normas que había creado y eso no lo podría permitir; antes de eso tendría que buscar una solución, la misma que ella había gritado hace tres años mientras él se entraba en el bosque dejándola sola junto al cuerpo inerte de su medio hermano.

Kagome llego al gran salón, no tenia miedo, extrañamente nunca lo sentía con Sesshomaru aunque cualquier humano en su posición si lo estuviera. Tenia dentro de si muchas dudas e incertidumbres, estaba segura que lo que había sucedido anoche no era algo de su imaginación, y el solo recordarlo la ponía molesta, sin embargo en su reacción había algo mas que no podía descifrar; aun así lo odiaba, lo podría repetir miles de veces pero desde el momento que salio esta mañana de su habitación sentía que algo no estaba bien, que lo que estaba temiendo algún día llegaría, se estaba haciendo grande en su interior y eso no tenia sentido…_no lo tenia_… por eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde tendría que hacer lo que había planeado costara lo que le costara.

Por fin Kagome entro al lugar donde se encontraban Sesshomaru, Rin y Yaken desayunando en una mesa larga, de madera gruesa y fina. Sus ojos se fijaron directamente en él quien se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre aparentando que nada había sucedido, pero cuando él alzo su mirada ámbar para verla sintió que algo había cambiado en ella. Sabia que por las facciones que estaba expresando Kagome en su rostro estaba molesta y hasta creyo verla decidida a gritarle como siempre lo hacia pero ella no lo hizo.

Esta vez sintió que habia algo "diferente", porque a pesar del odio que veía reflejado en sus ojos color miel había algo mas y ese "algo" produjo que aquel órgano suyo llamado corazón latiera inesperadamente a prisa. ¿Por qué?

-Kagome-sonrió Rin al verla

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto Yaken levantándose-esta prohibido que pises mas allá de la parte Sur-alzo mas su chillona voz.

A pesar de que Yaken seguía discutiendo y dando miles de razones por la que Kagome no debería estar allí, ella no le prestaba atención a su molesto discurso.

-Yaken-la voz de Sesshomaru detuvo el alegato que tenia el pequeño Youkai- ¿Que quieres humana?-

La verdad ella ahora ya no lo sabia, y menos al ver esa tranquilidad inquebrantable de Sesshomaru después de lo que había sucedido anoche, así que ¿Que podía hacer?

-Lo sabes, hacer realidad mi venganza-pudo ver que Rin soltó un suspiro como si estuviera cansada de escuchar lo mismo de siempre, pero Kagome pensó que no podía venirle a reclamarle algo delante de la pequeña. Seguramente al fin y al cabo no le creerían sobre todo Yaken que lo primero que haría seria reírse y además le estaría demostrando a Sesshomaru que lo que había hecho la afecto y eso era algo que no quería aceptar..

-Si es solamente eso-Sesshomaru se levanto de su asiento, verdaderamente el carácter de la humana cambiaba drásticamente, había olfateado en su aura seguridad y decisión a medida que se acercaba, pero ese estado de animo cambio cuando entre y lo vio, pudo percibir su duda, y la fuerza que tenia para reclamarle por el pecado que había cometido anoche bajo considerablemente, aun así no dejaba de ser orgullosa y terca en lo mismo de siempre y nuevamente él esta ahí fijándose en ella mas de lo que debía ...aprovechar... debía hacerlo ahora que Kagome le estaba dando la oportunidad.

-Desde hoy te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo humana, pero si no lo logras antes de que mate aquel Youkai tu serás quien muera-camino con lentitud y se detuvo a una distancia prudente de ella- te espero-aquella sonrisa fria y malvada inundo un poco sus labios y Kagome lo miro por unos instantes sin entender nada.

-Ja mi amo acaba de sentenciarte-animo Yaken con su comentario cuando vio a su amo "bonito" salir-ahora morirás por tu tonta imprudencia-

-Señor Yaken-la voz preocupada de Rin llamo su atención- mi amo no le hará nada a la señorita Kagome-alzo su mirada esmeralda hacia Kagome quien aun seguía preguntándose que quería esta vez Sesshomaru

-Por supuesto que la matara, esta vez si lo hará-insistió el pequeño Youkai.

"esta vez"… aquellas dos palabras razonaron en su cabeza. Sabia que algún día Sesshomaru llegaría a perder el control y la razón ilógica que no le permitía matarla como tantas veces había querido muy pronto desaparecería.

-_No, primero lo haré yo-_Se repitió mentalmente como si aquello le diera fuerza para seguir con su venganza

-Señorita-la voz de Mizuki detrás suyo la alerto obligándola a girarse para verla-su arco y flechas-extendió ambas manos para que Kagome los recibiera-mi amo la espera en el jardín principal-el rostro de la Youkai por mas extraño que fuera no era de complacencia, al contrario parecía preocupada por aquella decisión de su amo.

Kagome trato de analizar lo que en pocos segundos había sucedido. Primero había venido dispuesta a decirle y reclamarle a él quien se había creído para besarla, pero luego cuando lo vio allí tan tranquilo como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido la desconcertó. Pensó por unos instantes que si ella le daba importancia a lo sucedido anoche era porque le afectaba y "eso" de ninguna forma había sucedido, aunque su conciencia le gritara todo lo contrario.

Además estaba el hecho de que ninguno de los presentes creería aquel inédito suceso, así que había decidió tal vez enfrentarlo a solas. Pero ahora Sesshomaru había decidió darle la oportunidad de luchar con él tan fácilmente, si, retándola nuevamente, diciéndole que aunque le diera la oportunidad a alguien insignificante como ella jamás podría llevar a cabo su dichoso juramente de vengar la muerte de Inuyasha.

Tomo su arco y flechas saliendo directamente al jardín principal donde la esperaba Sesshomaru aceptando aquel reto. Rin se levanto apresuradamente para ir tras ella al igual que el pequeño Youkai verde pero Mizuki se los impidió.

-Ordeno que nadie fuera-dijo completamente seria y todos sabían que lo que su amo ordenaba se debía cumplir.

Era de seguro que hoy no haría nada, que gastaría sus fuerzas intentando algo que de esta manera no lograría ...matarlo... pero aun siendo conciente de ello solo quería sacar esa frustración de no haber podido reclamarle a él, tal vez así podría sacar la rabia que tenia por dentro.

Sintió el viento mecerse entre los árboles del jardín y lo vio allí de pie dándole la espalda a cierta distancia y auque no podía ver la expresión de su rostro, la cual siempre era la misma, por alguna extraña razón sabia que el estaba pensativo...extraño... lo era el que ella estuviera llegándolo a conocer de esta manera.

En su interior Sesshomaru sentía no conocerse, ni entendía el mismo de donde había sacado esa absurda idea de permitirle a ella enfrentarlo "todos" los días ¿Acaso era una treta del maldito corazón¿Era para poderla ver libremente y sin esconderse? y nuevamente se estaba odiando y odiándola. No quería que ella le reclamara lo sucedido anoche porque no le tenía una explicación concreta, por supuesto no se la daría, pero era esencial que él mismo tuviera una respuesta a los errores que estaba cometiendo y lo malo era que no encontraba una respuesta que no degradara su orgullo.

El silbido de una flecha purificadora pasando a unos escasos centímetros de él, lo sacaron en los ahora comunes pensamientos que tenia.

-No deberías malgastar tus flechas de esa manera-le dijo al ver que la flecha terminaba clavándose en el tronco de un árbol

-¿Quien dice que la malgaste?-contesto sonriendo ampliamente pero esta se desvaneció cuando noto por primera vez que en su cinto solo llevaba una espada: Toukijin. ¿Donde dejaría a "Tensaiga"? Tal vez estaría en su habitación aislada de él ya que veía esa herencia de su padre Inu Taisho como un desperdicio y el solo pensarlo le recordó que para Sesshomaru siempre fue una inutilidad cuando para ella pudo ser la salvación de Inuyasha. Sin embargo por alguna extraña razón, el que no la llevara colgada en su cinto como siempre lo había visto, le hizo entrar curiosidad.

Sesshomaru bajo su mirada hacia la parte de su antebrazo derecho y vio como su vestidura blanca era literalmente pintada de rojo- _Maldición-_pensó al ver el rasguño que le había proporcionado, la única humana débil que tenia el privilegio de hacerle ver su sangre Youkai. Bien, la haría sufrir por ello.

Desde dos de su garras creo el látigo verde con el que solía matar a seres inferiores que no merecían ser muertos por su espada Toukijin y así empezó a partir con facilidad todas las flechas que Kagome tiro hasta que no tuvo ninguna mas.

-¿Ahora que harás?-le pregunto viéndola respirar agitadamente, había gastado bastante poder espiritual a su parecer.

-Preguntarte el porque te atreviste a besarme-Lo dijo porque al final de cuentas no quería tener una duda mas en su mente, sabia que con eso le demostraba que de alguna manera u otra quería una respuesta y él se la dio dándole una cortada en su brazo derecho producto de su látigo, no pudiendo evitar emitir un quejido ante el dolor que sintió.

-El deleite de ver a tu enemigo sufrir no es solamente físico, es mucho mas grande y placentero cuando es mental-la vio llevarse su mano izquierda para cubrir la herida que le había producido pero aun así la hierva verde era cubierta por las gotas de sangre...su sangre... por mas que quisiera no sentía ninguna satisfacción verla herida.

El no necesitaba decir más para que con solo esa simple respuesta Kagome entendiera todo. Ella se lo imaginaba, sabia que lo sucedido anoche solo había sido un macabro juego de él hacia su mente y lo había conseguido, cada palabra y acción habían sido un acto magistral para confundirla y tontamente había caído demostrándole ahora que "realmente" lo sucedido anoche si la había afectado por mas que intentara negarlo, y él lo sabia ahora.

-Eres un bas...-no término de insultarlo sin antes recibir otro golpe ahora en su brazo izquierdo con aquel látigo produciéndole un dolor insoportable. Pudiendo sentir como parte de su piel era desgarrada.

-Mañana- trajo para si el látigo guardándolo entre sus garras a la vez que pasaba por un lado de ella- estaré aquí-alcanzo a verla sangrando pero él sabia que la heridas que le acaba de hacer no dejarían ninguna cicatriz pues eran superficiales.

Cuando desapareció del jardín entrando a su habitación observo que su mano estaba impregnada con la sangre de ella pero raramente esta vez no se sintió hastiado de aquel olor ¿Acaso era admiración de que esta simple humana tuviera fuerza de Voluntad, Orgullo tal como él cuando deseaba cumplir lo que se proponía? ...compasión... otra de esas extrañas cualidades que seguía aprendiendo por ella. Kami por primera vez en su vida estaba sintiendo miedo, sonaba estupido que tan solo lo pensara, el poderoso señor de las tierras del Este tenia miedo a una simple humana llamada Kagome.

-¿Estas bien?- Rin se sentó a su lado en el verde prado. Apenas vio a su amo cruzar los pasillos supo que el enfrentamiento entre ambos había terminado.

-Si-mintió, le dolía los brazos pero después de estar sentada ahí meditando, había algo que ahora le estaba intrigando y usurpando el dolor- ¿Rin Porque Sesshomaru no lleva a Tenseiga consigo?-la miro y pudo notar como la pequeña bajaba su mirada al suelo rápidamente.

-No lo se-

Por aquella reacción Kagome supo que en realidad lo sabía pero no seria fácil que Rin se lo digiera. Ahora que lo recordaba a pesar de toda la mala opinión que Sesshomaru llego a tener por aquella espada el siempre la llevaba pero ¿Por que ahora no? además si lo pensaba mejor esta no era la primera vez, porque aquel día en el bosque tampoco la traía.

-Rin ¿me consideras tu amiga?-observo a la niña seriamente y esta asintió-entonces dime la verdad, juro que no le diré a nadie-

-Kagome ...yo...-ella sabia toda la verdad de lo que había sucedido, el porque su amo había desechado a Tensaiga y la había puesto en lo mas recóndito de su habitación, pero si le contaba la verdad a Kagome sin el permiso de su amo, eso seria traicionarlo; sin embargo Kagome también era su amiga, había pasado momentos maravillosos con ella desde que estaba en el castillo-lo único que puedo decirte es que no la lleva consigo desde...-dudo- desde que Inuyasha murió-termino diciendo muy bajito rogando a Kami que su amo no la haya escuchado, además eso era algo que la mayoría de los sirvientes Youkais sabían aunque no la razón.

Para Kagome escuchar aquellas palabras le fueron una sorpresa pero entonces la duda se acrecentó mas ¿Por que? se repetía esa palabra como eco en su cabeza. ¿Acaso era porque Sesshomaru si tenia una conciencia y el llevar a cuestas a Tensaiga le recordaba que por una razón que aun no entendía no había querido salvar a su medio-hermano? eso seria imposible, porque Sesshomaru no tenia remordimientos.

-No puedo decirte mas Kagome-se apresuro Rin a decirle cuando vio que ella intentaba hacerle mas preguntas-no debí decirte esto-la miro preocupada

-Entiendo Rin-trato de sonreírle para animarla-no te preocupes no te haré mas preguntas-¿Para que hacerlo? -vamos-se pusieron ambas de pie-le diré a Mizuki que me ayude a vendarme las heridas-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Insisto hay algo que no esta bien aquí-se quejo Yaken a Mizuki viendo a su amo, como cada tarde, esquivando las flechas de Kagome-esto parece una clase de entrenamiento-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-vio a su amo ahora movilizarse de un lado a otro y a Kagome estar tranquila apuntando y esperando el momento oportuno.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-Mizuki solo sonrió y él solo hizo un pequeño quejido a modo de fastidio-además mírala no esta haciendo todo el esfuerzo por atacar a mi amo- rió en tono burlón-aunque claro eso es imposible-

-Ella ya lo ha hecho Yaken-le recordó la Youkai y el sonido de queja se hizo mas sonoro- pero tienes razón ella no se esta esforzando-

-Recuerda que yo no seré igual de compasivo-le dijo Sesshomaru de repente cuando de pronto apareció enfrente de ella

Compasivo... ¿Como se atrevía a pronunciar esa palabra? ella sabia que él no lo era, nunca conoció de seguro el significado que rodeaba el decir compasivo, pero en realidad no le importaba. A pesar de que no podía negar que sus habilidades y percepciones de ataque habían aumentado desde que venia "supuestamente" a enfrentarlo Kagome estaba esperando en realidad por el día en que Kami le diera la oportunidad de hacer lo que había planeado y por alguna razón presentía que llegaría muy pronto ..._pero..._ de nuevo esa palabra resurgía en su mente intentándola detener.

Ese brillo en sus ojos, por tonto que sonara ...algo que se estaba volviendo común en el... lo conocía, ella no estaba dando todo de si para intentar llevar a cabo su inútil juramento, no, al contrario aquel brillo le decía que estaba dudando en algo y no era el hecho de atacarlo en este momento, era algo mas. ¿Será que la estaba subestimando a un mas de lo que debía? y la idea de que esta humana fuera mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba y que tal vez tuviera algún plan mucho mas eficaz que mal gastar sus flechas en él para supuestamente vencerlo lo emocionaba ...emoción..

_"Ir en contra de la voluntad...no es difícil y mas cuando eres un ser que creció sin conocer los sentimientos, ya es tarde, porque aunque los llegue a entender hasta una mínima parte eso no cambiara lo que soy...mi nombre lo dice...soy destrucción_

-No esta bien- dijo Kagome en voz alta de pronto y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar abrir sus ámbar en sorpresa ¿Acaso no estaba bien pensar de esa manera? no, Kagome no podía leer sus pensamientos.

La vio bajar su arco y los sentidos que ella le arrebataba como imán sin saberlo parecieron volver en su totalidad en Sesshomaru.

-El aura que nos rodea se ha hecho mas pesado-volteo a ver hacia el horizonte tratando de buscar algo hasta que lo halló-Es una aura maligna tanto como la de...-susurro- Es aquel Youkai-

-Hoy fue tu ultima oportunidad humana-le dijo mientras caminaba directo donde se encontraba Ah-Un. Al igual que ella pudo percibir aquella aura que conocía muy bien.

Se elevo por los aires ansioso por aquel encuentro que tanto había esperado y sin embargo aun desde la altura que se encontraba la alcanzo a mirar rápidamente, si, hoy había sido el ultimo día de ella en su castillo, porque ya había aceptado y entendido por completo durante estos días que había estado "supuestamente" enfrentándola que por mas que intentara no podría matarla, entonces la única solución para que sus problemas, dudas, y sentimientos no fueran acrecentándose mas era obligarla a irse con su dichosa perla.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola:

Wow se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero como dije en mi profile aqui estoy de regreso para seguir con la continuacion de mi historia. Pido mil disculpas si me demore pero debido a unos cuantos problemas que tuve se me fue la inspiracion T-T...lo bueno es que regreso y que ya estoy escribiendo casi el final de la historia. A todas las que fueron pacientes conmigo y han dejado un review muchisimas gracias por su apoyo:

Andyparabujo; marat; luna-chan; Kaamen-chan; Stephanie; gabyhatt; Alba; Gaby-Angela; Camila; Mosha; ksforever; princess of light; Azul; lilith-winds; elvia mendoza; twindpd1

Como siempre lo unico que pido (y se que no tengo mucho derecho por tanta demora ) es un review para saber como siempre que les parecio.

Besos a todas

LadyJ07


	8. Venganza

Por alguna razón no podía reprimir lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón...angustia... era una preocupación que se le calaba por sus huesos sin permiso alguno, y aunque sabia que Sesshomaru era fuerte tenia un presentimiento que le decía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Kami ¿Por que ante aquel pensamiento la ansiedad de saber como estaría aumentaba más? Desde que él había salido al encuentro con aquel Youkai se encontraba inquieta, hubo algo en la mirada de él que le hizo pensar por unos instantes que no se sentía feliz por el dichoso enfrentamiento que tanto había esperado y ella misma tampoco lo estaba, lo confesaba, porque sabia que Kami-sama de alguna manera le daría la oportunidad que tanto había esperado, y solo así elegiría su propio destino.

El gruñido de Ah-Un llegando al castillo la despertó de sus íntimos pensamientos, desde que Sesshomaru se había ido había decidido quedarse en el jardín esperando por él en contra de su conciencia que le repitió muchas veces que a ella no debería importarle en realidad lo que le sucediera y aunque tenia en parte razón, su cuerpo no obedeció y la obligo a quedarse allí para verlo llegar ahora en la misma condición cuando peleo con Inuyasha por la espada de su padre Inu Taisho: parte de las mangas de su ahori estaban llena de sangre, su propia sangre según pudo detallar aunque él le estaba dando la espalda cuando bajo del lomo del dragón de dos cabezas, también vio como las garras de sus manos estaban bastantes largas pintadas con aquel liquido rojo, podía oírlo respirar con dificultad y gruñir al mismo tiempo.

-Amo-se escucho a Rin exclamar a la distancia y Kagome pudo ver en el rostro de la pequeña, Mizuki y hasta el mismo Yaken preocupación mezclada con cierto temor; quiso saber el porque pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para hallar la respuesta cuando él inesperadamente se voltio a verla.

Sus ojos ámbar habían desaparecido, ahora estaban del mismo color que las manchas que colgaban de su ahori: rojos, los colmillos no eran tan protuberantes como cuando Inuyasha se trasformaba en un completo Youkai pero si eran algo notorios, aun así a Kagome no le importo, no se fijo en las facciones amenazantes que ahora marcaban su rostro, solo decidió verlo a los ojos, si, tal como le dijo Rin eran lo únicos que le decían la verdad.

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir como animal dispuesto atacar a su presa, a diferencia de su medio hermano su sentido de la razón no se perdía por completo, aunque la sed de muerte aumentaba mas su sangre Youkai y esta misma le instaba hacer lo que supuestamente él no había podido lograr en sus cinco sentidos. Camino lentamente y con dificultad, su orgullo estaba herido en todos los sentidos, solo Inuyasha había logrado causarle heridas que al final en su interior no despreciaba porque sabia que el tenia por lo menos la mitad de la sangre de su clan, pero todo eso había cambiado desde que decidió cumplir con la petición de él aquel día antes de morir, y desde allí nada volvió a hacer lo mismo por culpa de ella...ella que no reflejaba miedo en este momento aun cuando estaba a mitad de su transformación, ella que lo miraba con compasión ...maldición... el no necesitaba eso, no quería que sus ojos le reflejaran ningún sentimiento

-_aléjate, vete- _parecía gritarle a través de los grotescos sonidos que producía su garganta pero Kagome seguía ahí de pie sin moverse, esperando a que él llegara- _maldición-_repitió como eco en su mente cuando clavo sus garras en los hombros de ella con fuerza, la miro para ver su expresión pero ella continuaba viéndolo extrañamente. Esa mirada que ya no compartía totalmente odio hacia él.

-¿Esta es la única manera en la que puedes ser libre?-le pregunto Kagome y lo vio fruncir el rostro-¿Solo en este estado puedes expresar tus sentimientos Sesshomaru?-no pudo evitar sorprenderse que ella pronunciara su nombre ante su presencia, era la primera vez y la calma que sintió ante el tono de su voz apaciguo su sangre Youkai trayéndolo a la normalidad para luego caer exhausto al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-A mi amo no le gustara para nada el que le hayas permitido entrar en su habitación-se quejo Yaken- y menos el que esa humana se haya atrevido a tocarlo-

-Tomare cualquier responsabilidad Yaken, pero la señorita Kagome sabe mucho mas de medicinas que yo, por algo es una sacerdotisa-se detuvo a medio pasillo cargando un jarrón vació-además tienes que reconocer que esta es la segunda vez que el amo llega tan herido de una batalla, así que necesita ayuda-

-No lo creo, cuando el tonto de su medio hermano lo hirió su propia sangre Youkai le ayudo a cerrar las heridas-

-Pero no tardo tanto como ahora-menciono con algo de preocupación, ya su amo tenía tres días de inconciencia y se sintió tan desesperada que le pidió ayuda a Kagome, aunque creyó que esta se negaría debido a los conflictos que tenían, se sorprendió cuando ella acepto hacerlo.

-Aun así deberías ser tu quien se encargara de su cuidado-siguió protestando Yaken

-La señorita Kagome lo esta haciendo muy bien-trato de tranquilizarlo

-¿No te parece extraño?-se cruzo de brazos-No deberías dejarla a solas con el amo, puede hacerle algo-Mizuki entorno los ojos pidiendo por paciencia.

-Lo que creo es que deberías estar ayudando a Rin a buscar las plantas que necesitamos-le apunto amenazante-si le paso algo a Rin por estar sola¿Sabes lo que el amo hará contigo cuando se recupere?- al parecer Yaken lo sabia porque solo dio un respingo en inconformidad y salio en dirección opuesta.

Sesshomaru podía sentir el olor de ella muy cerca de él, había escuchado la voz de Kagome hablar con Mizuki, había sentido la suavidad de su piel rozar su pecho desnudo poniéndole quien sabe que para que sus heridas sanaran y aunque quería terminar de despertar para ordenarle que se fuera de su habitación y de su castillo no tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo hasta hoy cuando por fin sentía que las heridas de la batalla que tuvo estaban sanando. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y la vio a ella de pie cerca del futon cerrando sus ojos fuertemente a la vez que apretaba algo en su mano...lo sabia... Kagome no se rendiría tan fácilmente, ahora entendía porque había preferido no atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas cuando le dio la oportunidad, ella había estado esperando este momento para por fin llevar a cabo lo que prometió.

Una leve sonrisa se surco en sus labios, definitivamente esta humana era Única en su especie y entonces lo entendió, las palabras de Inuyasha, el poder que el le menciono no era uno antinatural, era la capacidad que tenia Kagome para traspasar cualquier barrera que le fuera impuesta, en este caso, ella había traspasado a su orgullo, logrando que él se fijara en ella no como una simple humana, no, ella no era débil, ni insignificante, pero tal vez ya era tarde para saberlo.

Kagome había estado esperando por esta oportunidad tanto tiempo y por fin la encontró, el momento para estar precisamente con él a solas. Al principio cuando aquellos sirvientes Youkais abrieron las puertas que ella varias veces había intentado entrar creyó estar soñando, pero el estar de pie ante el cuerpo aparentemente inconsciente de Sesshomaru le confirmaba que no lo era.

-Deseo...Deseo- apretó fuertemente la Shikon no Tama entre sus manos, la había encontrado debido a que podía detectar su poder. Al parecer Sesshomaru la había puesto en un cofre de plata para evitar que la totalidad de su esencia fuera desprendida y no lo afectara a él- Deseo que Sesshomaru...-su respiración empezó a tornarse rápidamente, estaba dudando y eso era imposible. Cerró los ojos fuertemente buscando las fuerzas que necesitaba, el odio que sintió tres años atrás cuando vio el cuerpo inerte de Inuyasha.

-¿Que esperas?... ¿Por que te detienes?-la voz débil de Sesshomaru la hizo abrir los ojos súbitamente-Vamos termina... de desear... mi muerte-

Kagome lo miro, el no tenia miedo, tal como ella no lo tuvo aquel día en el bosque…venganza… y sin embargo sentía que ese odio que tenia había sido divido. ¿Era realmente esto lo que quería?

-¿Por qué no lo salvaste?-le grito en un sollozo mientras la perla en sus manos empezaba a tirar rayos de luz llenando la habitación- ¿Pero si varias veces a mi?-Los ámbar de Sesshomaru se abrieron un poco en sorpresa…_ella lo sabia_… La vio esperar por su respuesta pero el no podría explicárselo, además aunque pudiera ¿De que serviría? El sabía que ella no aceptaría eso como pago de haber permitido y dejado morir a Inuyasha.

-Inútil… humana- El sabia que no era verdad, lo descubrió cuando la primera vez que decidió "protegerla" a su manera, ella peleo como una fiera contra aquellos Youkais que querían la perla. Su fuerza, voluntad, y carácter empezaron a sorprenderlo cada día que la observaba, nunca creyó que una simple humana tuviera tanta determinación y menos que llegara hasta el punto de enfrentarlo sin aquel sentimiento llamado miedo …diferente…eso fue lo que le atrajo, lo que le gusto porque Kagome tenia casi sus mismas características solo que combinadas con sentimientos que le daban "el poder único" de equilibrar todo lo que la rodeaba, inclusive de dominarlo a él…Todo este tiempo inventando excusas tontas y mintiéndose a si mismo para algo a lo que tuvo siempre respuesta, ahora comprendía a su padre cuando cayo rendido ante Izayoi.

Era una humana, si, una humana tonta que lograría su objetivo de vengar a su medio hermano por amor, cuando Inuyasha jamás lo sintió en totalidad por ella.

-Siempre fuiste un misterio Sesshomaru, un misterio que quise descubrir, pero ya es tarde para hacerlo-lo dijo en un murmullo pero él lo escucho.

-Kagome no- grito de repente Rin cuando entro en la habitación dejando caer las hierbas que había recogido encontrado a Kagome de pie desplegando desde sus manos varios rayos de luces los cuales algunos al caer en el cuerpo de su amo le producían quemaduras, pero él parecía no inmutarse ante el dolor-Kagome-pero ella no la miro obligando a Rin a correr hacia Sesshomaru.

_-¿-Pero puedo pedir un deseo con ella, verdad?-_

_-"Si, pero recuerda que la esencia de la perla fue hecha por la absorción de almas de muchos Youkais malignos, tu deseo entonces tiene que equivaler a la 'destrucción' de algo"-_

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Midoriko unos días después de la muerte de Inuyasha buscando una respuesta a que hacer con la perla de Skikon. El alma de la primera sacerdotisa y guardiana apareció ante ella dándole las respuestas que quería

-Deseo… que te destruyas-el poder de la perla se intensifico en gran manera y la luz que salía entre sus manos se hizo totalmente cegadora. Sesshomaru sintió que su aura Youkai era purificada poniéndolo mas débil de lo que estaba. Fugazmente tuvo la sensación de que Rin se agacho para recostarse en su pecho a modo de protección pero ases de luces traspasan su cuerpo sin afectarle a ella pero si a él quien sentía como si fuera traspasado varias veces con una espada sin piedad.

-Kagome detente- Grito Rin intentando voltear a verla pero todo estaba tan iluminado que le fue difícil.

Pasaron algunos minutos y cuando por fin Rin abrió los ojos todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aun así cuando vio a su amo sin moverse y con heridas muchas más profundas que las que tuvo cuando regreso al castillo marcadas en su cuerpo temió lo peor.

-Amo, Amo-empezó a llamarlo pero él no abrió su ámbar-no es justo-lagrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto sin mirarla aun -Mi amo no merecía esto…cuando te pedí que te quedaras tenia la esperanza que supieras la verdad-abrazo a su amo Sesshomaru llorando-no te mintió cuando te dijo que no le devolvería la vida a Inuyasha pero no lo hizo porque no quería, lo hizo porque su espada…

-.-.-.-.-

Todo era oscuridad y el frió que sentía lo perturbo inevitablemente. ¿Esto era la muerte? Y ante aquella última palabra apareció ante si la imagen vivida del recuerdo de lo que realmente sucedió cuando Inuyasha murió:

_Era noche de luna nueva y a pesar de que Inuyasha estaba trasformado en un humano débil no dejaba esa_ _actitud que siempre detestaba, tratando de superarme en poder..._tonto_... jamás se lo permitiría, mi orgullo no me dejaba. Quería ser el primero, yo el gran señor Sesshomaru destruiría a Naraku para demostrar que era fuerte. Además se notaba que era un testarudo, haber venido sin sus estupidos amigos demostrando que estaba actuando irracionalmente…si…sobre todo desde que aquella mujer llamada Kikyo había muerto meses atrás._

_-_No interfieras inútil _-lo golpee y lo tire tan fuerte contra un árbol que el pareció perder el sentido...Pero ahora que lo recuerdo lo hice porque no quería que el detestable de Inuyasha muriera tan fácilmente contra Naraku y menos en su forma humana_…_ ataque con Toukijin... sin embargo el poder de Naraku había aumentado en gran manera debido a que tenia en su poder la perla de Shikon y no le cause daño._

_-_Sesshomaru_-sonrió Naraku-_¿Ese es todo tu poder?-_y como si fuera una burla una de sus extensiones de su cuerpo se alargo y logro traspasar la barrera que poseía Toukijin lanzándola lejos de mi y entonces por un segundo mire la espada que mas detestaba: Tenseiga, no era útil para la batalla pero si para protegerme. La desenvaine para resguardarme del ataque de Naraku, pero cuando sus extensiones volvieron a tocar ahora a Tenseiga supe que algo no estaba bien, sobre todo cuando una grieta empezó a formarse en la inútil espada de mi padre._

_-_Maldición-_masculle con rencor ante lo inevitable, se rompería ¿Por qué? _"Tienes que creer en Tenseiga Sesshomaru o ella te abandonara" _las palabras del estupido de Tottousai vinieron a mi mente, pero me era inevitable despreciar esta espada, no creía en su poder porque no me servia para destruir y ante aquellos pensamientos el sonido de Tenseiga partiéndose en dos me hizo reaccionar. _

-Sesshomaru creo que tu mediocre espada te ha rechazado-_Vi como la mitad de Tenseiga había ido a parar entre la maleza del bosque pero no me importo, yo no necesitaba de esta espada así que lance la otra mitad tan lejos como pude. Mi orgullo me haría pelear con mis propias garras si fuera necesario, por eso decidí transformarme ante la furia que sentí, sin embargo cuando lo estaba haciendo solo por unos instantes mi mente me distrajo pensando en la muerte de Naraku y eso fue mi maldito error porque lo que sucedió después fue inevitable:_

-Sesshomaru-_escuche la voz del híbrido de mi hermano mientras me transformaba, solo que el tono que utilizo fue extraño ¿Fue preocupación? Pero no le tome importancia hasta que el olor a sangre fue percibido y entonces mis ámbar volvieron a la normalidad para verlo a él delante mío atravesado en su mayoría de su cuerpo por las extensiones de Naraku y fue allí donde surgió la pregunta que ha seguido sin respuesta por tres años ¿Por que lo hizo¿Porque me protegió?_

-¿Quien… es… el inútil…ahora?-_ me pregunto y sonrió cayendo ante mis pies. No se que sucedió en mi cuando lo vi asi, sabia que recibir ese ataque siendo un mediocre humano lo llevaría a la muerte…muerte…ante aquel pensamiento y la sonrisa de victoria de Naraku de por fin deshacerse de Inuyasha hizo aumentar mi aura Youkai como nunca antes ¿A pesar de todo quería a mi medio hermano? No, lo que sentía era porque "Yo" quería vencerlo y mas sin embargo nunca paso por mi mente el acabar con su vida._

-Ahora es tu turno-_se lanzo de nuevo Naraku contra mi pero lo esquive buscando de nuevo a mi espada Toukijin y allí estaba. Solo un ataque era el único que podría vencerlo...Meidou-zangetsuha…aquel ataque que abría un circulo hacia la tierra de la muerte aunque eso significara arriesgar mi propia vida ya que requería de toda mi aura Youkai, pero no me importo y menos cuando lo vi a "el" desangrándose._

Meidou-Zangetsuha-_grite lanzando el ataque yéndose casi todas mis fuerzas. Un gran circulo mucho mas grande a los anteriores que había hecho y que tanto esfuerzo me había costado desarrollar empezó a formar ante la presencia de Naraku quien por primera vez veía mi técnica que empezó absorber su cuerpo inevitablemente y aun ni siquiera la perla de Shikon bajo todo su poder detendría eso, fue entonces que aproveche su perturbación para formar mi látigo y arrebatársela antes de que se perdiera en el agujero de la muerte para toda la eternidad._

_Cuando todo termino me acerque a el…Inuyasha… sus ojos negros llenos de sentimientos por su estado humano intentaron penetrar mi alma. Yo lucia tan frió como siempre y sin embargo algo dentro de mi sintió lastima porque él llevaba la sangre de mi padre, porque Inuyasha se estaba hiendo en vida junto a la oscuridad de esa noche y yo no podría revivirlo con Tenseiga porque se había partido y aunque Tottosai la reconstruyera seguramente pasarían días y los Youkais de la muerte se llevarían su esencia sin que pudiera hacer nada por ello y al parecer Inuyasha lo sabia_

-Lo único que... no te perdonare fue que... tu lo derrotaste-_tosió sangre_ -pero por lo menos... se que moriré en paz-_me miro de nuevo y yo seguía con una maldita pregunta ¿Por que?_-eres mi detestable hermano-_fue la respuesta que me dio y sentí con lo que me dijo que era la respuesta a mi pregunta_- ya habían muerto... muchas personas-_miro hacia un lado_-y al final yo solo quiero... por fin reencontrarme con Kikyo... es por eso que quiero pedirte algo…Sesshomaru-

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola:

Bueno primero que todo por fin les traje la actualizacion y como lo dije en mi profile les tengo la buena noticia que como ya por fin termine de escribir los ultimos capitulos de esta historia ya no tendran que esperar tanto tiempo por la actualizacion (yupii diran ustedes jaja) asi que adios a la tortuosa espera.

Por otro lado por fin se habran dando cuenta como Kagome quiso vengarse y que fue lo que paso el dia que Inuyasha murio, el siguiente capitulo termina con el recuerdo que tiene Sesshomaru de ese dia y que fue lo que le pido Inuyasha, aunque todos ya se lo imaginan. Ademas de que si se fijaron bien en los primeros capitulos antes de empezar a escribir la historia escribia en cursiva un dialogo, asi que la proxima podran hacer una conexion completa con eso. En cuanto al ataque que Sesshomaru le envio a Naraku no me lo invente en realidad existe y aparecio en la manga (que todavia continua en Japon) aunque y sin dar muchos "spoilers" este ataque no lo hace la espada llamada Toukijin sino Tenseiga. Pero bueno me toco hacerlo asi para no poder revivir a Inuyasha muajaja.

Ahora como siempre mis agradecimientos a:

Andypandaburbujo (quien siempre esta dandome un empujosito para que actualize pronto); Kauro-Uchiha; AmorInu; Mireya Humbolt; Lilith-winds; Karem-SM; Alba; Marat; Kaamen-chan; Camila

Un beso a todas y la proxima semana y sin espera les traigo el proximo capitulo. Ya nos estamos acercando al final T-T


	9. Promesa

La noche pareció hacerse mas larga de lo normal y un viento frió empezó a rodearlo todo. Sesshomaru continuaba de pie viendo a Inuyasha allí y por más que quisiera hacer algo por el mediocre de su hermano sabía que no tendría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. No, él no quería ver esta escena por alguna razón pero cuando Inuyasha le había dicho que necesitaba pedirle algo, parte de él lo obligo a detenerse a querer escuchar lo que diría... aunque sin saberlo eso cambiaria el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

_Quise reírme ante lo que dijo...un favor...yo jamás le hacia favores a nadie y mucho menos al híbrido de mi hermano, no, aunque estuviera muriendo ante mis pies. _

-Pretéjela por favor-_me pidió nuevamente con dificultad_- protege a Kagome es lo único que te pido-

-No me interesan los humanos-_le respondí simplemente aunque esa respuesta formaba una mentira porque yo tenía una humana conmigo: Rin. La misma que estaba a cierta distancia mirando lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento casi en estado de shock. Yo no quería que ella tuviera este recuerdo pero Rin sin querer se empecinaba en sobrellevar todos los sucesos que de alguna manera me afectaban y este momento lo haría de por vida. _

-Pero ella es diferente- _aquella ultima palabra pareció querer entrar en mi mente en forma de curiosidad, para mi Kagome siempre había sido una simple humana igual que las demás, aunque no podía negar que aquella vez cuando Inuyasha se trasformo sin control en un Youkai completo debido a que Te saiga había sido rota, ella de cierta manera había tenido la capacidad de controlarlo._

_Al principio cuando la vi por primera vez con Inuyasha pensé que esto lo haría mas débil y vulnerable, pero nada de eso ocurrió, tenia que reconocer que el híbrido de mi hermano se supero aunque eso no era suficiente cuando se convertía en un débil humano como hoy._

-Para mi es una simple y débil humana-_Encinte a Toukijin decidido a irme de este lugar_.

-Sabría que la subestimarías...pero Kagome tiene... un poder único que... tal vez nunca entenderías- _El decir aquello por alguna razón me detuvo de seguir con mi camino de nuevo ...maldición...el se oponía a dejarme ir y yo se lo permitía. Por eso voltee a verlo tan seriamente como siempre._

-No harás que me sienta interesado-_le respondí fríamente pero para mi sorpresa Inuyasha me sonrió._

-¿Estas Seguro? La curiosidad... es algo que puede... afectar hasta al más... poderoso Youkai-

Por alguna razón Sesshomaru pudo ver a través de los ámbar de Inuyasha que el había conseguido en tan solo unos minutos crear en el curiosidad ante sus palabras...no...No solamente eso, también logro que se impregnara en su mente como una marca que difícilmente se podía borrar y lo logro porque siempre se había hecho la misma pregunta cuando su padre lo dio todo por Izayoi... ¿_Que tenían las humanas?... _Inuyasha repetía los mismos pasos de su padre no una si no dos veces y aunque sabia que el amor que tenia Inuyasha hacia Kagome era diferente al que había sentido por Kikyo continuaba siendo "casi" el mismo sentimiento que el como Youkai no entendía pero su interior algunas veces luchaba queriendo encontrar la respuesta.

_Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando la vi llegar a ella tan solo unos segundos después completamente desesperada me cuestione si era verdad lo que decía Inuyasha pero decidí no darle importancia, le tire su dichosa perla pero ella a cambio me exigió que lo reviviera con Tenseiga, creo que el dolor que sintió cuando Inuyasha murió en sus brazos la hizo perder la razón porque hubiera notado que yo no llevaba la despreciable espada de mi padre…estaba rota en dos, tirada entre la maleza del bosque. _

_Quise seguir mi camino a pesar de su amenaza, pensaba en aquel momento que yo era fuerte mentalmente y que tal vez solo bastaría unos cuantos días para que las palabras de Inuyasha en mi mente fueran controladas y borradas, sin embargo e irónicamente ella ...Kagome...tenia que encargarse de que yo no lo olvidara cuando lanzo aquella flecha que cicatrizo parte de mi espalda convirtiéndose en una marca que me recordaría por siempre el sacrificio que había hecho Inuyasha por mi cuando yo no lo exigí...dos marcas: física y mental dadas por las personas que yo creía inferiores._

_Maldito Inuyasha ¿Por que hasta el ultimo día el se encargo de mancillar mi orgullo?…y sin embargo estúpidamente alguna parte de mi decidió agradecerlo protegiendo a Kagome._

El recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano se esfumo, todo volvió a ser oscuridad y tal vez cualquier humano sentiría miedo al saber que esto era el camino hacia la muerte total, pero no…el frió que sentía no lo afectaba, así que decidió caminar hasta que vio una luz aparecer ante el …ella…vio a la detestable mujer humana que decía odiar caminando hermosamente hacia el, vestida de blanco, delineando aquel cuerpo que lo atormentaba por las noches, su cabello largo azabache ondeando con sus movimientos y otra vez aquellos ojos cafés le indicaban un brillo diferente ahora que lo miraban y eso era algo a lo que _Si _le tenia miedo porque no había odio en ellos.

-Sesshomaru-le dijo ella y ante su voz su cuerpo pareció vibrar inevitablemente- ¿A dónde vas?-el tan solo la miro aparentando fastidio y frialdad mientras continuaba su camino a un lugar desconocido. ¿Por que a pesar de todo a un en su misma muerte ella tenia que aparecer?

_Rin yo no desee su muerte_

Ante aquellas palabras se detuvo y volvió a mirar donde Kagome se había aparecido pero su imagen ya no estaba y tuvo la sensación de que lagrimas caían en su cuerpo despertándolo poco a poco hacia su realidad.

Rin volteo a ver de inmediato a Kagome después de terminar de contarle lo que había visto ese día en la batalla final de su amo y su hermano Inuyasha contra Naraku. Por eso le pregunto de nuevo porque había deseado la muerte de su amo, sin embargo ante las palabras que acababa de decirle Kagome miro como ella abría la palma de su mano para dejar caer la perla de Shikon convertida ahora en tan solo un polvo blanco.

Kagome había estado sorprendida de escuchar todo lo que le dijo Rin...todo concordaba ahora... parte de ella por extraño que pareciera sintió paz y otra le reprocho el haber estado odiándole a él cuando no era el culpable...Kami ¿Por que el permitió que durante tres años lo creyera culpable?

-Aun sin que me contaras la verdad, yo no hubiera podido hacerlo desde que me quede en este castillo y empecé a descubrir la verdadera personalidad de Sesshomaru-sonrió tristemente-tenias razón, su mirada ámbar es lo único que no muestra ese orgullo y prepotencia de siempre-le dio la espalda a Rin y Sesshomaru que aun estando débil alcanzo abrir sus ojos para ver la silueta de su cuerpo femenino algo borrosa- al principio era verdad que lo odiaba pero ese sentimiento empezó a ser confundido no solo cuando me quede aquí, sino desde hace un mes cuando tu amo me salvo de varios Youkais sin que yo supuestamente me diera cuenta-pareció sonreír irónicamente-el creía que había perdido el conocimiento ante el ataque que había recibido pero no fue así-

_Kagome alcanzo a subir lentamente la mirada desde el suelo donde estaba tirada. Vio una cabellera blanca, larga ondeándose con los movimientos de ataque, al principio tuvo esa sensación de que era Inuyasha pero sabia que eso era imposible porque el estaba muerto y un ahori y hamaka blancos se lo confirmaron cuando antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento vio a Sesshomaru._

-¿Por que? me lo pregunte aquel día cuando finalmente desperté y creí haber estado soñando, pero al ver los cuerpos de tantos Youkais supe que no había sido yo quien los había matado a todos-volteo finalmente a ver a Rin y se encontró con la mirada perturbada de Sesshomaru...extraño...verlo así, débil mirándola fijamente-pero me di cuenta que cada vez que peleaba con muchos Youkais siempre estaba él para protegerme solamente cuando era necesario y aun así mi orgullo no lo aceptaba...como aquel día que te encontré en el bosque yo sabia que no habías venido a verme morir -Rin se dio cuenta que ella no la estaba mirando directamente y al voltearse vio a su amo medio conciente

-Amo Sesshomaru-grito en felicidad

-Sesshomaru, terminaste por confirmar lo que no quería cuando me trajiste a este castillo- vio que el trataba de decir algo, seguramente queriendo negar todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, insultarla o decirle que estaba equivocada pero ella lo sabia todo y ahora con lo que Rin le había contado entendía que durante tres años vivió guardando un odio sin fundamento comprendiendo ahora que motivo a Sesshomaru a protegerla.

Aunque era verdad que él no tenia necesidad de cumplir con algo que al final no le prometió a Inuyasha decidió a hacerlo por su propia voluntad-fuiste tu quien siempre me salvo y creo que Inuyasha estará agradecido contigo por eso...Gracias-los miro a ambos y salio por aquella puerta de madera que tantas veces había intentado abrir.

-Kagome-grito Rin tratando de ir tras ella pero al ver que su amo perdía de nuevo el conocimiento se detuvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mirar al sol descender desde el jardín principal era totalmente hermoso, el color ámbar le recordaba a Inuyasha y también a él...Sesshomaru...Miro la palma de su mano derecha donde aun se encontraban residuos de la perla y recordó que al principio cuando había muerto Inuyasha trato de revivirlo con la perla de Shikon pero no funciono, por eso había ido a la cueva donde se encontraba Midoriko tratando de hallar la respuesta y ella se le había aparecido diciéndole que solo se podía pedir un deseo de "destrucción" a cambio porque la perla de Shikon había sido creada por la compresión de muchos Youkais en su propio cuerpo. Desde entonces supo que podía destruir la perla pero su deseo de venganza se lo impidió porque pensó que por medio de esta podría terminar con la vida de Sesshomaru y al final ¿De que había servido? Todo salio al contrario a como planeo, él tuvo que haberla traído a este lugar y haber hecho que lo conociera, que descubriera su verdadera personalidad y que confirmara que muchas veces le había salvado su vida.

Todo lo que era Sesshomaru había logrado confundirla:

_-Eres tan estupida humana, amándolo cuando el veía el reflejo de la otra en ti-_

Lo sabia, siempre supo que ella jamás podría interferir entre el amor que tenía Inuyasha hacia Kikyo, pero había sido ella quien decidiera quedarse con el aunque sabía que al final tal vez no terminara junto a Inuyasha y así fue finalmente: él y Kikyo terminaron juntos más allá de la muerte. Pero Inuyasha siempre seria alguien especial que recordaría. Quiso reír al recordar aquello que había dicho Sesshomaru sobre todo por el tono que había utilizado... había sido tan extraño, no solo porque se lo había dicho como la confirmación a algo sino también como si el estuviera...no...Que importaba eso ahora

_-eras una maldita bruja... ¿Que me estas haciendo?- _

¿Y el¿Que le había hecho¿Por que se sentía extraña? Al principio todo había sido odio, que fue dividió llevándola a la confusión y ¿Ahora? Kagome se llevo la punta de sus dedos a sus labios

-No, el es un tonto orgulloso que a pesar de todo jamás se fijaría en una humana y yo tampoco...-

-Kagome-la voz de Rin interrumpió su pequeño monologo

-Rin-hizo una larga pausa cuando volteo a verla-¿Por qué no me lo contaste desde un principio? Tal vez así...-desvió la vista apenada-se hubiera evitado tantos enfrentamientos-

-Mi amo me lo prohibió-fue su simple respuesta y Kagome comprendió y recordó que Rin era muy fiel a Sesshomaru.

- Siento haberte preocupado-se bajo un poco para estar a la misma altura de la niña-pero mañana antes de que salga el sol me habré ido de aquí-

-No quiero que te vayas-le respondió rápidamente y la abrazo-entiendo aquel sentimiento negativo que tenias por creer que mi amo había permitido que Inuyasha muriera, lo mismo sentí yo por aquellos lobos que terminaron con mi vida-se separo para mirarla fijamente-pero mi amo Sesshomaru me devolvió la vida y ese sentimiento desapareció, lo mismo pasara contigo Kagome-

-Lo se-le sonrió-pero en cuanto a no irme sabes que eso será imposible mucho menos después de lo que sucedió-Kagome subió la mirada hacia donde quedaba las habitaciones- además ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-Claro que si, tienes que ayudar a curar a mi amo-le respondió-Yo no puedo y Mizuki no puede sola. Ella ya sabe todo-miro al suelo tímidamente- tuve que contárselo cuando vio a mi amo mas herido de lo que estaba... pero no esta enojada-la aclaro inmediatamente-Mizuki también entiende lo sucedido y se alegra que al final tu te hubieras dado cuenta de como en realidad es mi amo a pesar de que él parece algo distante-Rin al ver la grama verde se acordó de alguien-el único que no sabe lo que paso esta mañana es Yaken ya sabes como se pondría-

-Si, me imagino, querrá convertirme en ceniza con su báculo-se irguió nuevamente-pero Rin Sesshomaru no querrá que yo este aquí para cuando despierte y...-trato de protestar

-Yo me haré responsable ante mi amo, solo quédate hasta que se recupere, por favor-le suplico-la luz que proyecto la perla le afecto mas y solo tu puedes ayudar a sanarlo-

Kagome en parte no podía creer que con lo sucedido Rin y Mizuki siguieran confiando en ella tanto como para volverle a pedir que ayudara a sanar a Sesshomaru. Aunque ella sabia que el estaba mas lesionado a como había llegado hace unos días por aquel Youkai ahora lo estaba mas por su culpa así que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo a sanarlo aun sabiendo que Sesshomaru tal vez podría reaccionar mal cuando la viera.

-.-.-.-.-

De nuevo aun en su inconciencia podía sentir su aroma, no sabía cuantos días habían pasado. Recordaba verla salir de su habitación antes de caer débilmente. Ahora todo había terminado, ya se sabia la verdad, Kagome sabia que la había salvado en pago de la vida de Inuyasha y eso no le gustaba porque en parte mostraba que había hecho algo por sentimientos...sentimientos...maldita mujer que no quería salir de su mente, deseando que este aroma no fuera un sueño, que ojala estuviera aquí con él y ¿Para que? él no haría nada porque jamás aceptaría que estaba atraído hacia ella...Kagome... ¿Que era esta sensación que tenia cuando pensaba en ella? Lentamente abrió los ojos, estaba recostado boca abajo en su futon y por la poca luz que entraba en su habitación supo que ya estaba anocheciendo. Quiso mover su cuerpo el cual ya no sentía tan débil pero la palma de una delicada piel tocando la suya lo detuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Kagome sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien pero como se lo había dicho, para ella el era aun un misterio. Sentía curiosidad por él y obstinadamente quería conocerlo más aunque sabia que Sesshomaru no se lo permitiría.

Vio aquella cicatriz en su espalda, la que le causo con una flecha purificadora que él no quiso esquivar por confiarse y aunque aquel día se alegro de haberlo herido hoy sentía que esta marca no debería llevarla. Poco a poco con sus dedos la fue tocando y recordó también la cicatriz que llevaba Sango, la que le recordaba a su amiga aquel día trágico con su familia y Kohaku...Tal vez también para Sesshomaru significaría llevar aquel suceso con Inuyasha por siempre.

Por alguna maldita razón no quería detenerla o dejarle saber que estaba despierto. Sabia que ella seguramente ahora estaba culpándose de haberlo marcado pero para él aquella cicatriz no era algo que quisiera borrar. Le recordaba a Inuyasha y también a ella...ella...que en este momento y sin saberlo estaba acelerando su sangre. ¿Ya habría pasado la luna llena? porque estaba teniendo deseos que parecían salir de su control. La idea de que estuviera aquí tontamente le gustaba...que estupido...así sentía.

Ella se tomo el atrevimiento de tocar su largo cabello blanco, era tan suave tan atrayente. Paso sus dedos entre aquellas hebras tal como el lo había hecho con el suyo aquella noche que...no quiso pensar en aquel beso, al final el solo lo había hecho para molestarla y lo había logrado.

-Cuando duermes te ves tan diferente-susurro Kagome sin saber que el la podía escuchar. Por mas bajo que quisiera hablar para un Youkai como él seria fácil percibir cualquier sonido-pero seguramente cuando despiertes querrás asesinarme-río al pensar en ello-sin embargo soy tan orgullosa como tu y por lo menos hasta que no vea que estas mejor no me iré-

_-No quiero que te vayas_-dijo su mente ¿Por que? si no había encontrado la solución para evitar esto que estaba sintiendo lo mejor era que se fuera. Ahora no tendría que preocuparse por ella porque no correría mas peligro. Ya no habría Youkais persiguiéndola y el tratándola de protegerla solo cuando era realmente necesario. Ya el recuerdo de su cuerpo no lo torturaría. El deseo de ver su desnudes se esfumaría, si, porque todo era culpa de sus "deseos". Volvería a ser tan frió y mezquino porque había pagado su promesa y su conciencia no le reclamaría por las noches. Era lo mejor-_entonces detenla-_le grito su conciencia ante las caricias de curiosidad que el sabia ella le estaba dando...no...No podía detenerla, no quería, porque a pesar de todo el también tenia curiosidad de seguir sintiendo estas sensaciones que ahora recorrían todo su cuerpo.

-Aja-la queja acusadora de Yaken la sobresalto repentinamente quitando su mano de la espalda de Sesshomaru-¿Que le estas haciendo a mi amo bonito?-se acerco sigilosamente

-Poniéndolo este ungüento para que mejore-le mostró una taza de madera llena de una extraña mezcla a base de hierbas.

Kagome y Sesshomaru cada uno en su mente sabia que era mentira porque eso ella ya lo había hecho hace rato. Aunque Sesshomaru no sabia si estar agradecido con Yaken por haberla interrumpido o golpearlo por inoportuno.

-Bah mi amo no necesita eso humana tonta-miro a su amo y por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrió recorrer su piel. Tal como sentía cuando hacia algo malo-pero dime la verdad ¿Porque mi amo surgió repentinamente mas herido?-la miro con ojos sospechosos-oye no me ignores-le alego cuando la vio ponerse de pie para salir de la habitación-el único que puede hacer eso es mi amo...oye humana tonta-Kagome no le hizo caso y salio finalmente sin responderle-En eso se parece a mi amo-dijo al rato y un chichón apareció repentinamente en su cabeza. Cuando volteo a ver al único que le podía hacer eso vio a su amo tan tranquilo como siempre...un momento...si el estaba despierto entonces ¿Sabia que Kagome estaba en su habitación y no dijo nada?

-¿Amo que hice ahora?-chillo pero su amo no le respondió nada como de costumbre y aun así tenía el presentimiento de que el comportamiento entre su amo y el de la humana estaba algo sospechoso.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Tal y como lo prometi aqui esta la continuacion. Finalmente con este capitulo espero que les haya quedado claro que fue lo que sucedio el dia que Inuyasha murio. Bueno tambien solo me queda decir que ahora que se sabe la verdad querran que cambie un poco la relacion que tiene Kagome con Sessshomaru...aunque al final de este cap ya esta sucediendo, pero ya saben que mi estilo y forma de pensar no pueden hacer un meloso Sessi, asi que no lo esperen con un ramo de flores para Kagome jajaja el pobre aunque se sienta atraido a ella es un muy orgulloso, Asi que esperen al proximo capitulo a ver que pasa.

Ahora los agradecimientos a mis lectoras que me dan animo y mucho apoyo:

Mosha; Gabita 19-91; Andypandaburbujo; Lilith-winds; Lia Sama; Ai-chan4; Azul; Camila; AmorInu; Nikkyshigurashi

Besos y hasta la proxima

LadyJ07


	10. Acercamiento

Nadie sabía si la discusión que se estaba escuchando desde la habitación de Sesshomaru era para alegrarse o para preocuparse. Aunque solo Rin y Mizuki sabían el porque su amo se había demorado tanto en sanar, realmente ambas empezaban a sospechar de que esto estaba tomando mucho mas tiempo, inclusive Yaken no cabía de preguntarse porque su amo bonito al ser un Youkai poderoso todavía seguía recostado en su futon sin querer levantarse, porque al parecer él lucia muy bien.

-Largate de mi habitación y de mi castillo-bramo al parecer furioso Sesshomaru a Kagome

-Lo haré-le respondió de igual forma arrodillada a su lado. Las heridas que tenia Sesshomaru habían desaparecido por completo. Ella misma se había encargado de curárselas y a su parecer él ya estaba totalmente sano. Sin embargo por alguna razón que no entendía, Sesshomaru no quería levantarse y eso de alguna manera la incomodaba.

-Y ya te dije que no quiero tu maldita preocupación-la agarro inesperadamente por el cuello. El sabia que ya estaba bien hace tiempo pero por una estupida razón sin sentido quería aparentar que no había mejorado del todo-odio ese brillo que tienes en tus ojos-le dijo...mentira...una mas, pero estaba enojado consigo mismo por muchas cosas, por estos sentimientos inútiles que lo estaban embargando y no podía echarle la culpa a la Luna Llena porque ya había pasado haciéndole comprender que estos deseos que tenia no eran pasajeros, ni tampoco la ansiedad que tiene un macho por un hembra. Esto era mucho mas profundo.

-¿Preocupada?-rió Kagome irónicamente-en primer lugar-le dijo sin importarle que las garras de Sesshomaru se posaban peligrosamente por una de sus venas principales porque sabia que él no haría nada como la otras veces-Si estoy aquí es porque me lo pidió Rin-quito la mano de Sesshomaru con fuerza de su cuello-en segundo lugar llámalo pago a lo que obligadamente has hecho por mi- ante aquello su conciencia pareció reprenderla porque algo le decía que el hecho de que él la hubiera salvado varias veces no fue totalmente por obligación-No quiero deberle nada al gran Touyaki Sesshomaru-lo dijo en burla-y tercero ¿Que tiene de raro mi mirada?-le grito domándole una respuesta que ella estaba no muy segura de recibir.

-No me miras igual-para su propia sorpresa se lo dijo de una manera suave y Kagome cambio su expresión de su rostro ante lo que él dijo. Por eso él para evitar su mirada confusa prefirió mirar hacia otro lado. Maldición, no quiso decirlo, fue algo que se le escapo. Pero no sabia que significaba esa mirada y para colmo esta no era la primera vez que lo hacia porque antes de que ella supiera toda la verdad también había notado ese cambio en su mirar, solo que ahora era mucho mas notorio. ¿Acaso lo estaría comparando con Inuyasha? Y si era así él prefería mil veces que lo odiara-Déjame inútil humana, largate-

-El único inútil aquí eres tu-Kagome prefirió dejar pasar lo primero que le dijo. Ella sabia que era verdad, no le dirigía la misma mirada de un principio porque el odio que le llego a sentir había desaparecido. El volvió a mirarla mucho mas enojado que nunca pero eso a ella no le produjo miedo. Se le acerco, él la miraba hacia arriba desde la posición acostaba en que estaba y ella hacia abajo mirando esos ojos ámbar insolentes, esas marcas moradas en su rostro y la luna que diferenciaba de otro clanes-¿Estas así porque un Youkai te causo unas cuantas heridas? con esa actitud solo te pareces a Inu...-no termino de decirlo sobre todo porque pudo notar como la mandíbula de Sesshomaru se tenso por completo endureciéndose mas y él en un arranque de ira tomo sus hombros con fuerza para atraerla tan cerca como pudo a su rostro.

-No me compares al híbrido de mi hermano-pareció rugir ante cada palabra.

-No lo hago para ofenderte ni para compararte... ambos son diferentes-se quedo un momento en silencio mirándolo y después de unos minutos de tedioso silencio observándolo noto algo también en él-Tu mirada... tampoco es igual...-los ámbar inesperadamente se abrieron ante el cambio de tema sin saber que hacer ante aquella afirmación.

Un carraspeo al umbral de la puerta interrumpió tal acercamiento. Mizuki por alguna extraña razón tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios.

-Disculpen pero es la hora del almuerzo-

Kagome se levanto rápidamente de la posición en que estaba, su corazón inesperadamente había tomado una loca carrera y su respiración se había hecho muy agitada.

-Gracias Mizuki-paso por un lado para susurrarle-encargate del terco de tu amo, por lo menos se que esta mejor, así que ya no es necesario que me quede mas-Unos ámbar se voltearon a verla inesperadamente cuando la escucharon decir eso, algo que la Youkai noto.

-Señorita me alegro de que todo se haya solucionado-inclino mitad de su cuerpo a modo de respeto al ver que Kagome se retiraba. Cuando la vio desparecer por los pasillos se acerco a Sesshomaru-Amo con todo respeto ¿Pero por que finge?-se atrevió a pregúntale Mizuki mientras se inclinaba al lado del futon para dejarle la comida pero él no le respondió. Sin embargo pensó que si Mizuki sospechaba que él ya esta bien físicamente también lo sabrían todos sus criados quienes seguramente lo estarían viendo como un estupido al querer retener a una humana...maldición...ahora sentía que no se conocía a si mismo-Amo no tiene nada de malo enamorarse-Sesshomaru inmediatamente volteo a mirarla enojado.

-Yo no tengo esos sentimientos y menos por una débil humana-

-Sabe muy bien que ella no es una humana cualquiera, lo ha comprobado por usted mismo, y en cuanto a los sentimientos...-trato de explicarle la Youkai.

-Basta Mizuki-le dijo tan serio como pudo...no...No quería escuchar lo que iba a decir. El no podía amar a una humana y mucho menos a Kagome porque aunque ella le hubiera demostrado que era fuerte en todos los sentidos a pesar de pertenecer a la raza que mas despreciaba, ella amaría por siempre a Inuyasha y ante esa idea por alguna razón sentía una ira surgir desde el fondo de su pecho.

-Entiendo amo, pero por lo menos ahora se que comprende a su padre-se atrevió a decirle aun cuando sabia que ese tema era casi intocable para Sesshomaru.

Su padre... ¿Ahora lo comprendía? ...que patético...estaba repitiendo los mismos pasos que juro nunca pisar...enamorarse de una humana.

-Amo Sesshomaru-entro Rin inesperadamente y corriendo a su lado-Kagome dijo que hoy mismo se ira-sus ojos verdes empezaron a cristalizarse-amo por favor haga algo para que se quede-

-Rin-la pequeña lo miro esperanzada-déjala irse-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Realmente no tenía mucho que recoger en la que llego hacer su habitación. Mirándola ahora no podía negar que se había acostumbrado irónicamente a vivir aquí. Sobre todo después de odiar tanto el lugar donde "el" también vivía. Sonrió al recordar el esfuerzo que había puesto Rin en hacerla sentir cómoda, tanto que cualquiera que entrara a esta habitación de la "parte olvidada" del castillo se sorprendería al ver la diferencia a como estaba antes.

Miro a través de su ventana y no pudo evitar preguntarse¿Que seria ahora de su vida? Ya no tendría que custodiar la perla, ya no tendría que vengarse, ahora solo le tocaría vivir como una simple mujer que tenia el don de poderes espirituales...mujer...instintivamente miro su cuerpo y los kimonos que estaban puesto en un ricon de la habitación, los mismos que Mizuki le había traído dos semanas atras pero ella nunca quiso ponérselos por ser propiedad de Sesshomaru. Se acerco a uno rojo y toco su exquisita tela, ahora que lo pensaba ¿De donde habría sacado Mizuki estos kimonos? Se notaba que eran nuevos, como si hubieran sido especialmente traídos para ella.

Se despojo de su ropa dispuesta a ponerse el Kimono, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que se había puesto uno. Solamente consentiría ese deseo y después se iría de una buena vez de este lugar. Ya no tenia que hacer absolutamente nada en este castillo, porque todo había llegado a su fin y era mejor así.

La parte olvidada del Sur...siempre todos sus empleados Youkais lo habían llamado así por su desinterés en esta zona, pero desde que la había traído a ella aquí, le fue imposible olvidarse de este lugar, deseando recorrer cada pasillo, ir a su habitación, ir a verla como se bañaba, encontrar la oportunidad para acercarse a ella tan solo para discutir, para enfrentarse, tenerla cerca de alguna manera y no solamente desde que Kagome estuvo en su castillo ...mucho antes...cuando la veía pelear, atender a los aldeanos heridos, su determinación, su orgullo. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? o ¿Inuyasha aquel día cuando murió lo había maldecido con ella? No lo sabía completamente, solo que aquella vez en el bosque cuando estaba herida, había decidido salvarla permitiendo que ella lo supiera porque se había cansado de estarse escondiendo...su protector...e irónicamente Kagome ya lo sabía solo que en el fondo ambos no aceptaban la realidad.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y tuvo la desgracia o fortuna de verla nuevamente desnuda poniéndose uno de los Kimonos que había mandado a traer para ella. Jamás le vio puesto uno durante todo este tiempo que estuvo aquí, pero hoy al parecer eso había cambiado. Decidió quedarse en silencio porque su cuerpo no quería moverse, como siempre perdiendo su auto control ante ella. Vio como se amarraba el obi negro y eso junto a la bella cascada de su cabello azabache hacia una esplendida combinación.

Cuando Kagome termino de amarrar el obi sintió una esencia Youkai a su espalda. Volteo a ver hacia la puerta y vio a Sesshomaru tan serio como siempre, pero sus ámbar tenían un brillo diferente, un color más intenso. Se pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaría a ahí antes de que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia pero decidió no pensar tanto en eso, sobre todo porque hace unos segundos atrás estaba desnuda. ¿La habría visto de nuevo? Y claro, lo decía porque hace unas semanas atrás antes de que fuera herido por aquel Youkai, se había dado cuenta de que el iba a verla cuando se bañaba cada vez que le hacia creer que se había ido del castillo.  
Al principio no había notado su aura Youkai, pero el estar con el durante tanto tiempo le hizo reconocerla y estar segura de que él estaba en algún lugar mirándola...si...observándola descaradamente y eso de alguna manera erizaba cada poro de su piel. Por eso había decidido no bañarse sola, tan solo lo hacia con Rin porque esa era la única manera para que él respetara su privacidad.

-Por fin el gran Sesshomaru decidió levantarse de su futon-lo dijo para molestarlo pero en el fondo una pequeña parte se alegraba de verlo de nuevo en pie-¿Me imagino que Rin ya te habrá informado que me voy no es así?-espero por su respuesta pero recordó que eso era lo que menos Sesshomaru hacia, tan solo el continuaba viéndola-No te preocupes no me llevare este Kimono-se voltio molesta, sintiéndose algo incomoda por su mirada inquisidora.

-Es tuyo-le respondió el cuando por fin sintió que había despertado del letargo en que se encontraba. Si verla de espalda era su mas temible visión verla de frente se había convertido en una deleitable pesadilla.

Kagome se sorprendió de escuchar esa respuesta... ¿Ese kimono era suyo?

-Entonces no lo quiero-eso había sonado a una respuesta de una chiquilla caprichosa.

-Entones largate de una buena vez-Se lo dijo en el único tono que lo caracterizaba: Serio y fríamente. La vio recoger su arco y la ropa que antes llevaba puesta, al parecer había cambiado de opinión rápidamente porque decidió no cambiarse de nuevo pero él no quiso moverse de la puerta para dejarla pasar. A pesar de que le había dicho a Rin que la dejara ir, ni siquiera el mismo sabía porque había venido aquí...no...Claro que lo sabia, el quería saber la respuesta a algo-¿Ese brillo en tus ojos es porque ves a Inuyasha en mi?-

Kagome subió rápidamente su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. No podía negar que esa pregunta le había sorprendido ni entendía muy bien porque él, quien no le interesaba nada quería saber la respuesta a eso. Podía decirle la verdad, aquella que había descubierto finalmente, pero eso significaría humillarse ante él por algo que era imposible.

-Eso a ti no te importa-le dijo a cambio y a Sesshomaru pareció no gustarle esa respuesta cuando ella insistió en salir de la habitación.

-Maldita seas-la tomo de los hombros aumentando su enojo. Por alguna estupida razón estaba deseando escuchar otra respuesta pero lo que acababa de responderle tontamente había herido su orgullo porque eso significaba que posiblemente si lo estaba comparando con Inuyasha y eso era lo que menos quería él-te demostrare que no somos iguales-enterró sus garras fuertemente en ella como muchas otras veces lo había hecho-él esta muerto y yo vivo-

Lo que sucedió después fue¿instinto, rabia, celos, posesión, deseo, Amor?

La acerco rápidamente hacia él y la beso, con fiereza con desespero. La soltó bruscamente y ella soltó sus cosas para abofetearlo tan fuertemente como pudo y eso pareció no importarle mucho a él. La cojio nuevamente y la arrincono esta vez contra la pared sin mucho cuidado. Respirando agitadamente ambos se miraron...él sentía que estaba fuera de control pero por primera vez no le preocupo. La beso nuevamente pero a diferencia de como lo hizo anteriormente, fue mas lento, como si tratara saborear todo lo que había dentro de esa cavidad que tantas veces lo perturbo en la noche y ella inesperadamente lo sorprendió cuando comenzó a responder ante sus besos haciendo mas placentero la sensación que corría por toda su sangre Youkai. A medida que la seguía besando decidió tocar su suave cabello, su cuello y sus hombros deslizando parte de aquel Kimono rojo y destapando aquella piel que había visto antes pero no había podido tocar como ahora. ¿Que le sucedía? Quería detenerse pero algo dentro de él había estallado y extrañamente no podía detenerlo. Quería tener a esta mujer, sin importarle que fuera humana ni pensar en el después. Ella lo estaba enloqueciendo y el hecho de que se fuera sin poder experimentar el alivio a estas sensaciones estupidas que dicen tener los humanos, lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente, y al parecer Kagome era la cura a eso.

No entendía bien porque permitía que la besara y tocara de esta manera, pero un fuego inesperado había estallado en su interior. Tal vez en cualquier momento la apartaría y como la última vez cuando la beso le diría que solo estaba jugando con su mente, pero por alguna razón eso no le importaba. Sesshomaru lucia indefenso...si...el gran Youkai y amo del Este lucia como un chiquillo buscando las respuesta a algo y ella también. Y no, no lo estaba comparando con Inuyasha, lo estaba viendo a él, con su tonto carácter explosivo, con su supuesta frialdad, con aquellas manos que tocaban parte de sus pechos y comenzaban a excitarla. ¿Estaba todo esto mal? Lo había odiado antes ¿pero ahora?...ahora estaba enamorada de este ser insensible y mal humorado que la trataba sin delicadeza...mentira...eso era una fachada de él para no ser herido porque tenia miedo a algo ¿A amar tal vez¿El sentía algo o solo era simple curiosidad? Tantas preguntas a las cuales el no daría respuesta y sin embargo ella no estaba dispuesta a detenerlo aunque su conciencia después le recriminara que había cometido el mayor de los _pecados_: Enamorarse de Sesshomaru.

Jamás había visto tan cerca y la posibilidad de contemplar de mejor manera un cuerpo humano. Si, la había visto desnuda pero eso no se comparaba a lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento. Sus pechos eran totalmente perfectos, su piel suave delicada que lo excitaba a tomarla aquí, ahora mismo. Ese cabello abundante azabache que recorría su espalda y que le fue imposible no tocarle y deleitarse con su suavidad, todo en ella era una exquisitez a pesar de ser humana.

La cargo y ella no se opuso, quiso saber el porque no estaba tratando de huir ¿Por que permitía que sucediera esto? Pero el mirar ese brillo en sus ojos que se hizo mas intenso, logro que él no se detuviese y que como un tonto rogara que ese brillo fuera por el..¿.rogando?...que estupido, era la primera vez que lo hacia y sin embargo aunque sabia que se arrepentiría mas tarde, mañana, _ahora _no, ahora quería hacerla suya...suya.

Sintió como la deposito con delicadeza en aquel viejo futon. Se le hizo extraño que él estuviera actuando con tanto cuidado por primera vez desde que lo conoció. Vio como sus ámbar eras dos llamas intensas que la miraban explorando su cuerpo, su boca como si fuera la primera vez en su vida que hacia esto...primera vez...lo seria para ella, estaría dispuesta a entregarse completamente por primera vez sin importar las consecuencias Pero ¿como no hacerlo cuando él en este momento se había atrevido a saborear sus pechos de manera tan excitante que la hacia arquearse? Cada vez que lo repetía atraía su cuerpo en busca del suyo en un acercamiento mas profundo.

Hacia demasiado calor y no era debido a su hamaka y ahori o a que estaban en la estación de verano. Era el hecho de que esta mujer, encendía cada poro de su cuerpo sin poder detenerlo. Ella no decía nada y él tampoco lo haría, solo sabia que ambos por mas que se arrepintieran después estaban dispuestos a dejar que esto continuara. La olfateo tratando de encontrar si algún otro había recorrido esa piel, pero no encontró ni siquiera el rastro de su medio hermano en el cuerpo femenino y eso lo alegro en el fondo de su corazón porque significaba que él era el primero que dejaba su masculinidad impregnada en ella y se encargaría de que ningún otro tocara lo que su propio cuerpo reclamaba como suyo. Se despojo de su ropa sin dejar de mirarla, y cuando estuvo completamente desnudo al igual que ella se encargo de prepararla para lo que venia, haciéndola delirar ante sus caricias hasta lograr excitarla y hacerle perder el control de su mente.

La desesperación de tenerlo mas cerca se hacia incontenible pero él pareció saberlo, por eso se introdujo ante ella tan lentamente como pudo disfrutando de ese contacto que le producía. El encontrar la barrera que le impedía entrar por completo produjo mas éxtasis en él, nunca había sido tocada, esto se lo confirmaba y entonces allí en ese momento se dio cuenta que _ella lo amaba realmente,_ que tal vez sintió algo por su medio hermano pero ese _Amor _era diferente porque a "el" le permitía tomar su pureza... ¿Y él también la amaba¿Acaso esto era amor lo que producía su incontrolable y maldito corazón¿Esta paz, alegría, deseo, satisfacción, sentimientos positivos que nunca tuvo y que ella se había encargado de enseñarle significaban que la amaba? Tantas preguntas y a cada una le dio una respuesta positiva, por fin había descifrado todo lo que lo atormento por causa de ella en las noches.

El dolor era algo insoportable, pero era una combinación rara con placer. Abrió sus ojos para ver a un Sesshomaru totalmente diferente a como lo conocía, parecía otro ser, el de su interior el que le demostraba como era. Quiso decirle algo pero el dolor que él le produjo cuando por fin decidió entrar por completo la detuvo y lo que vino después hizo a su mente perderse en el placer que él le estaba produciendo cada vez que se movía, acoplándose a su cuerpo, creando un vaivén rítmico que los hacia gemir en desespero por satisfacer todas las emociones que recorrían toda su piel. Haciendo que el sudor de ambos se mezclara en un nuevo aroma que Sesshomaru sabia jamás se borraría con nada tanto como la imagen de Kagome sudorosa con su cabello esparcido en el futon enterrando sus uñas en su piel como si quisiera marcarlo tanto como él haría con ella para siempre.

No supieron cuanto tiempo paso, solo que el tiempo de la culminación estaba llegando a su límite. Ambos no querían que terminara porque no sabían como reaccionarían después.

Kagome sintió una explosión estallar dentro de su cuerpo al igual que él dando un ultimo gemido para caer exhausto sobre ella. Se levanto para mirarla y quitar algunos mechones traviesos de su cabello y la beso como si fuera la última vez antes de hacerse un lado y descansar solo un momento. Quería levantarse porque no estaba seguro de que lo que acaba de pasar se repitiera después si se quedaba, pero no tuvo las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo y se quedo junto a ella compartiendo por primera vez su sueño.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola:

Espero que les haya gustado como desarrolle este capitulo, tengo que confesar que me costo tratar de idealizar una manera para que ellos dos por fin demostraran sus sentimientos y creo que esta fue una de las mejores a mi parecer. Ya saben que trato de mantener la personalidad de cada uno asi que en el caso de Sesshomaru trate que lo expresara con hechos y su forma de ser y en cuanto a Kagome decidi que fuera de igual manera para darle algo mas de intensidad. Disculpen si no hubieron palabras de amor por ninguna parte pero creo que a esta pareja le queda perfecto decirlo y/o expresarlo de "otra" manera.

Gracias por sus comentarios a:

Mosha; Andypandaburbujo; Lilith-winds; Ai-chan4; Stephanie; Seishime; Camila, Icegirl06; Nikkysshigurashi; Azul, Hime-sama; Abril-chan

A todas siempre y como lo digo estoy agradecida por que leen y siempre me animan con sus comentarios, espero que de igual manera lo hagan al opinar sobre este capitulo.

Hasta la proxima besos

LadyJ07


	11. Reencuentro

Le fue inevitable no haber repetido aquel ritual que los humanos llamaban "amor" y Kagome lo acepto nuevamente sin decir ni una sola palabra. Parecía que su adicción a ella había aumentado al tomar completamente posesión de su cuerpo...maldición...sabia lo que esto significaba pero ahora que la veía durmiendo tan tranquila y que sus sentidos parecían haber vuelto junto a su orgullo empezaba a no querer aceptar la verdad de sus tontos sentimientos. Respiro fuertemente viendo desde la ventana el atardecer preguntándose que haría ahora cuando había cedido ante lo que sentía por ella. Fue un tonto, había juzgado a su padre tantas veces para ser castigado de igual manera al haberse enamorado de una humana. Le había hecho el amor y ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ninguna palabra, todo pareció decirlo sus cuerpos. Pero eso ahora, lo hacia sentirse miserablemente como un Youkai débil.

Cuando Kagome por fin despertó lo vio totalmente pensativo, aun se encontraba en su habitación, si, su cuerpo pero no su mente. Sabía que esto sucedería porque también estaba sucediendo con ella. Se levanto lentamente, su cuerpo le dolía un poco pero sabía que seria algo pasajero. Se vistió pero con su ropa. El Kimono rojo estaba tirado al lado del futon pero no quiso ni atrevió a ponérselo nuevamente.

-Sesshomaru-lo llamo casi dudando de hacerlo cuando termino de vestirse

-Que esperas para irte-fue lo único que escucho como respuesta y no se sorprendió. El volvía hacer el mismo ser frió y distante a diferencia de hace unas horas y eso la hizo sentirse sucia. Como si fuera una ramera de la cual tomas su cuerpo y después la despides.

No objeto su respuesta. No podía esperar que el viniera a decir que la amaba como ella a el. Al final de cuentas el no le dijo nada cuando la tomo. Solo se amaron en silencio... ¿amaron?...con lo que le había dicho parece que solo fue ella. Y estaba segura de que si no supiera que la luna llena había pasado seguramente estaría diciendo que había sido culpa de ese astro celestial el que haya decidido poseerla, pero ella sabia que el no podría utilizar esa excusa, aunque eso no significaba que de todas maneras el no lo hubiera hecho por solo satisfacción. Sin embargo el de todos modos la confundía, porque cuando entro a su habitación y le hizo aquella pregunta parecía haber un anhelo desesperado en sus ámbar tanto como cuando le dijo que le demostraría que el estaba vivo e Inuyasha muerto...Inuyasha...a pesar de que lo amo jamás se entrego a el por el simple motivo de que Inuyasha ya le pertenecía a Kikyo, siempre lo supo y en el fondo lo acepto aun mas cuando vio el sufrimiento en el cuando Kikyo murió nuevamente. Desde allí supo que su amor jamás tendría un futuro junto a el. Sin embargo ese "amor" que profeso por Inuyasha era muy diferente al que sentía por Sesshomaru y lo comprobó cuando se entrego totalmente a el. Este amor era mucho más grande aunque imposible. Lo sabia pero no le importo y ahora no se arrepentía de ello aunque al parecer el si lo hacia porque la echaba de este lugar. Al final de cuentas su orgullo Youkai siempre seria más fuerte y con eso ella no podría luchar.

Quiso detener las lágrimas pero no pudo hacerlo y silenciosamente bajaron por sus mejillas. El lo supo sin voltearla a mirarla, pues su olfato le había indicado el agua salina...pero no...No quería verla o nuevamente echaría al demonio todo lo que su mente había batallado contra el débil de su corazón. Sintió que abrió la puerta pero no la oyó caminar, lo que indicaba que estaba ahí de pie dándole también la espalda como el a ella.

-Se que te arrepientes-le dijo casi en un murmullo-Se que el que hayas estado como una humana como yo significa un deshonor para tu orgullo-cerro el puno de su mano tratando de contenerse-Yo lo sabia y lo acepte porque...-Sesshomaru espero que terminara pero solo la escucho suspirar pesadamente-olvídalo ya no vale la pena al final sabia que esto solo llegaría hasta aquí-se movió dispuesta a salir de una buena vez pero se detuvo volteándolo haber por ultima vez- y la respuesta a tu pregunta es no, este brillo es por ti, pero eso no importa ahora ¿verdad?-fue lo ultimo que le dijo para salir caminando por los pasillos directo a la salida de este lugar, deseando que nadie la encontrara. Sin embargo Mizuki la vio a cierta distancia confirmando lo que sospechaba y aun mas cuando el aroma de su amo esta impregnado en el cuerpo de Kagome.

-_Amo se que algún día llegara el momento de que se arrepentirá al dejarla ir-_pensó con tristeza.

Sesshomaru no podía moverse, estaba quieto retumbando en su cabeza las palabras de ella. ¿Se arrepentía? no totalmente, pero como lo había dicho Kagome su orgullo no aceptaba el que se hubiera enamorado de una humana

_Ella es diferente. Tiene un poder único_

Gruño hastiado al recordar las palabras de su medio hermano. Si el lo sabia, ella no era una humana cualquiera, era única y especial. Pero a su maldito orgullo le costaría entenderlo y aun así ella lo sabia primero que el y no se arrepintió, al contrario dejo que sucediera porque lo amaba. Ella no se lo dijo hace unos momentos pero no hubo necesidad porque su cuerpo entregándose al suyo pareció gritárselo mil veces además que le había dado la respuesta a su pregunta...su brillo...era por el y nuevamente sintió aquello que los humanos llaman felicidad. Sin embargo el estaba confundido, toda una vida basándose a reglas y prohibiciones que había roto. Ahora sabia que pasaría muchas noches sin dormir y no por sus antiguas razones, porque finalmente había comprendido las palabras de Inuyasha y la verdadera respuesta a porque había decidió salvarla y protegerla durante todo este tiempo. Ahora seria porque estaba inseguro de que esto que sentía y hacia latir su corazón tan rápidamente fuera amor, sobre todo cuando nunca había conocido ese sentimiento. Y lo más importante el que finalmente llegara aceptarlo ante todos Pero ¿Cuanto tiempo le llevaría aceptarlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos aceptaban y concordaban que desde que Kagome se había ido del castillo su amo se había vuelto más solitario y amargado. No es que antes no lo fuera, pero era como si ahora su actitud fría tuviera verdadera razones. Nadie sabia donde esta aquella sacerdotisa, bueno todos excepto tres personas. Sobre todo porque Rin había casi obligado a Yaken acompañarla e ir en su búsqueda con Ah-Un sin que su amo se diera cuenta. Al principio les había costado muchísimo porque Kagome viajo a la parte más distante de Japón, cerca del mar donde se tenía una vista preciosa, sobre todo de los atardeceres.

Por tres años Rin había estado haciendo largos viajes junto al pequeño Youkai verde y lo bueno era que al parecer su amo no se daba cuenta. Bueno en realidad el parecía mas distante que de costumbre, hasta eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que se encontraba en el castillo, así que no se preocupaba.

-¿Como esta?-pregunto Mizuki apenas vio llegar a Rin subida del lomo de Ah-Un

-Muy bien-ayudo a bajar a Yaken. Ahora que ella había crecido mas le gustaba molestar al Youkai con su pequeña estatura-esta mas linda que nunca-sonrió-pero tu ya sabes el porque-le guiño el ojo en complicidad.

-Si, debe ser el gran amor que siente por él- sonrió también Mizuki- pero es algo normal sobre todo en los humanos-

-¿Hermosa?-se quejo Yaken-Yo la veo igual y no se porque siempre tengo que ir contigo mocosa-se quejo

-Primero no sea mentiroso señor Yaken, usted mismo fue quien lo dijo-le reprocho Rin-además no niegue que si va conmigo es porque se divierte-

-Ja ¿Tu crees que yo me divierto?-Rin asintió con la cabeza. No entendía porque el señor Yaken era tan orgulloso como su amo pero antes de reprocharle nuevamente Mizuki se le adelanto inesperadamente

-Es mejor que ambos se vayan a descansar, el viaje a la "aldea" debió ser muy agotador-Mizuki miro rápidamente a Rin y Yaken como si les pudiera decir algo mas con la mirada y ellos parecieron entenderlo porque sin decir nada mas asintieron y retiraron

Era fácil que el despistado de Yaken no se diera cuenta y con Rin mucho menos porque era humana y su sentido del olfato no era superior al suyo. Sin embargo Mizuki al parecer si se dio cuenta de su presencia aunque no tan rápido como para no haber escuchado toda esa conversación. Y aunque recientemente no era la primera vez que escuchaba media conversaciones acerca de "ella" esta vez había comprobado de que ellos solían tener sumo cuidado de que no anduviera cerca para que el escuchara o se entera de donde estaba o que había sido de su vida.

Ese Yaken quien le juraba gran lealtad parecía traicionarlo al andar hablando a escondidas. Se fue furioso del lugar de donde estúpidamente se había escondido como si el no fuera el gran señor y amo de todo lo que había aquí, y aunque podía exigir explicaciones y respuestas no quería que se las dieran. Sin embargo tenia que aceptar de que su furia no era por eso si no por el comentario que dio Rin y Mizuki: "estaba hermosa por el amor que sentía por "él". Sabia que no era a su persona a quien ellas dos se estaban refiriendo, era de alguien mas… ¿Eso significa que ella habría realizado su vida con algún humano? gruño furioso al caminar por los pasillos. ¿Eran celos? El no tenía derecho porque la había dejado ir y sin embargo estaba pagando en carne propia el haber elegido su orgullo al amor. Si tan solo pudiera distraerse! Antes salir por las tierras era mas entretenido por la cantidad de Youkais que encontraba pero desde que Kagome había decidido destruir la perla todo se había vuelto mas tranquilo…y eso… le molestaba mas porque le daba tiempo a recordarla, mas que nunca y una prueba de ello era que en este mismo instante su cuerpo se había encargado de traerlo al lugar donde ella estuvo, donde su aroma se había quedado sin querer desaparecer.

No lo resistía más. ¿De que valía no aceptarlo? Solo tenía soledad, amargura, tristeza. Si ella estuviera aquí con el tan solo para discutir o para que lo odiara como antes lo haría feliz…feliz…sin ella él no lo era.

-Padre-cerro sus ámbar tensando las facciones de su rostro-finalmente lo he entendido- y rápidamente se volteo para ir en busca a la respuesta a la ultima pregunta que tenia¿Dónde estaba ella? y La única que le podría dar esa respuesta seria Mizuki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ver como el sol se escondía era lo más hermoso del mundo y más al estar en un lugar tan tranquilo como este. Al principio le fue difícil aceptar su destino y el rumbo que este tomo. Sin embargo porque trato de ver todo lo que le sucedió de una manera positiva, hoy se sentía tranquila y feliz...si...a pesar de todo podía sentirse feliz aunque no fuera de la manera que alguna vez espero. Habian pasado ya tres años y el nunca la busco, tampoco lo espero pues sabia que para Sesshomaru el orgullo era una batalla que le podía llevar mucho tiempo, sin embargo el que Rin la hubiera encontrado le trajo en parte alivio porque así podía saber mas de el.

Rin le había comentado que no se podía mencionar su nombre ni recordar el que ella estuvo alguna vez viviendo en el castillo, pues su amo reaccionaba de una manera furiosa como si se estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados. Al principio eso la acongojo porque esa reacción solo le confirmaba que Sesshomaru se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y por eso insistió a Rin que jamás mencionara que había logrado encontrarla, y mucho menos cuando el estuviera a los alrededores. Sin embargo aunque Sesshomaru pareciera querer borrar a toda costa el pasado, ella no se arrepentiría nunca de ello y ante este pensamiento una pequeña sonrisa salia de sus labios.

Su corazón le decía que estaba emocionado de verla, había emprendido una loca carrera por tener de nuevo la oportunidad después de todo este tiempo de ver que no había cambiado mucho, continuaba siendo tan hermosa como siempre y el paisaje con el sol escondiéndose en el mar lo hacia una imagen para nunca olvidar...olvidar...lo intento pero no pudo lograrlo, porque ella traspaso la barrera que el había creado para no afrontar sus miedos ante el amor.

El viento meció sus cabellos azabaches y estos parecieron danzar salvajes con el, tenia ese presentimiento de que alguien la observaba y a pesar de que concentro algo de su energía espiritual para saber si había alguien a los alrededores no pudo encontrar nada definido, así que le resto importancia a ello.

-Hoy es _luna nueva_-comento a la nada recordando. Entro en la cabaña apenas el sol se escondió por completo dispuesta a descansar del día tan ajetreado que había tenido después que Rin y Yaken se habían quedado con ella por dos días.

Espero largo tiempo esperando tener el valor para acercarse a la cabaña...cobarde...el nunca lo había sido pero parte de el y aunque le pareciera ilógico tenia miedo. Quería saber quien era el mediocre humano al cual Kagome había unido su vida, porque a pesar de la distancia en que se encontraba cuando la estaba observando pudo notar que su aroma había sido mezclado con otro, y eso le produjo celos.

Ya entrada la noche entro sigilosamente al lugar, pensó que fácilmente Kagome lucia desprotegida y cualquiera le podria hacer daño. Seguramente el inútil del humano con que ahora vivía no se preocupaba por ello.

La vio recostada de lado en un sencillo futon, con el semblante algo tranquilo, con la belleza que siempre lo torturo. Se inclino suavemente y toco su rostro como la primera vez cuando la llevo herida a su castillo y paso lo mismo, su piel era como un imán que atraía a la suya en anhelo de tenerla consigo para siempre. No lo podía negar, había extrañado esa piel, su carácter, su fuerza de voluntad.

-Eres mía-lo dijo en un suave susurro llevado por las sensaciones de su débil corazón...si...era al final de cuentas suya porque el la había tomado primero. Que le importaba lo que había comentado Rin y Mizuki esta mañana acerca de que ella estaba hermosa...lo cual era más que verdad...por amor a quien sabe que humano. El aunque no podría cambiar su propia personalidad y forma de ser tan rápidamente la obligaría de nuevo a estar con el, se la llevaría con el derecho de haberla poseído primero y que llevara su marca, la que indicaba que la había tomado para siempre...que ironía...aquella noche su cuerpo, mente y corazón se habían dejado doblegar tanto que el había decidido marcarla como suya por el resto de la vida de ambos. Quito la manta que la cubría dispuesto a llevársela pero cuando lo hizo pensó que el mundo se detenía y que lo que acababa de ahnelar se había convertido en un imposible ante lo que veía.

Entre sus brazos y cerca de su pecho se encontraba un niño, acurrucado buscando su calor. Se detuvo a fijarse bien en el pensando que tal vez aquel niño fuera de el...no...No lo era porque a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche noto que el tenia el cabello negro, no había garras en sus manos, ni la luna en su frente que lo marcaba como heredero de su clan...humano...era tan humano como ella y eso solo significaba que en realidad nunca nada de lo que sucedió fue importante para ella porque había realizado su vida. Se levanto enojado cerrando el puño de su mano tanto que hizo que esta sangrara, fue un estupido todo este tiempo. Por eso odiaba tener sentimientos porque jamás había sentido un dolor tan grande peor que las heridas que había recibido en toda su vida. Salio de allí respirando con fuerza tenia mucha rabia y sentía que no podría controlarla. ¿Pero acaso no era su culpa por haberse tardado tanto en buscarla? a lo mejor ella pensó que lo que había sucedido entre ellos no fue importante para el, y como le dijo la ultima vez que se vieron, ella se fue creyendo que el se arrepentía y si, tal vez lo hizo pero luego se dio cuenta que era una excusa tonta para no aceptar totalmente que se había enamorado de ella...maldición...esto era un maldito castigo por parte de su padre y de Inuyasha.

Gruño furioso dejando perder el control, tanto que sus ojos habían perdido el color ámbar para tornarse en rojizos y sus garras habían crecido deseando destruir algo para sacar la frustración que tenía dentro, pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió que le jalaban la hamaka. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con aquel chiquillo que lo miraba sin temor...tenia los mismos ojos de su madre y su cabello también era igual al de ella...maldición...no le importaba que fuera humano porque Kagome también lo era, pero era el fruto de otro hombre de esa misma especie y eso lo molestaba mas. Lo alzo sin ningún cuidado mirándolo, sin importarle que seguramente la apariencia que tenia podría asustarlo, cosa que no parecía hacerlo porque el mocoso movía sus manos queriéndolo cogerlo como si fuera un juego.

-Matare a tu padre-le dijo al pequeñito lleno de rabia y con una voz tan tenebrosa que podría hacer temblar a cualquiera sin embargo el niño rió divertido... ¿Se estaba burlando de el?...

- ¿De que te ríes mocoso?-y al preguntar eso recordó cuando Kagome también se rió de el aquella vez que la tenia agarrada del cuello y ella le había enterrado un pedazo de vidrio en el brazo...no...No podía vivir de recuerdos inútiles. Bajo al niño de nuevo y lo puso en el suelo, ella ya había escogido su vida una familia y el la dejaría ser feliz a su manera. Volteo a ver como el sol pronto saldría como señal de que el también debería partir e irse algún lugar a destruir algo antes de llegar al castillo.

-Shiromaru...Shiromaru ¿Donde estas?-escucho a Kagome gritar de repente algo alterada dentro de la cabaña y el significado de ese nombre lo hizo detenerse antes de que se fuera sin ser visto.

Se voltio lentamente teniendo el presentimiento de que su vida cambiaria una vez mas.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola: 

Primero tengo que confesar que me dejo perpleja recivir tanto reviews por el capitulo anterior. Wow ya veo que las emociona mucho las escenas de amor jaja. Por otro lado tengo que decirles (tristemente) que el siguiente capitulo sera el ultimo de esta historia. Veran finalmente que va a suceder entre estos dos. Por lo menos en este capitulo deje ver como Sesshomaru acepto finalmente que esta perdidamente enamorado de Kagome.. Pero sera tarde el que se haya dado cuenta? pues no se pierdan el proximo capitulo

Ahora los agradecimientos a cada una de las chicas que leyeron y se emocionaron mucho por lo sucedido entre Sesshomaru y Kagome:

Abril-chan; Andypandaburbujo; Lilith-winds; Alex; Kat; Mosha; Hime-Sama; Lia Sama; Seishime; Stephanie; Kopito's; Sonia estrada, Azul; Nikkys Higurashi; Aichan4;Camila; Princesas-fan.

Besos

LadyJ07


	12. Sentimientos

Kagome salio casi corriendo de la cabaña buscando a su hijo. El pequeño era algo inquieto y ahora que ya sabía andar solía escapársele muy de mañana, un poco antes de que saliera el sol para jugar en la playa con las conchas. Lo vio de pie mirando con curiosidad a una dirección determinada y cuando alzo la vista jamás pensó ver a Sesshomaru en media transformación mirando a su pequeño con cierta confusión.

-Shiromaru- llamo al pequeño quien volteo a verla y ella dio unos cuantos pasos para acercársele a él al ver a Sesshomaru en ese estado.

-Quédate donde estas-le ordeno haciéndola detener en un instante debido al tono de voz que había utilizado.

-Vete al demonio-le contesto malhumorada para luego acercarse a su hijo pero antes de hacerlo en un segundo Sesshomaru se movió de su lugar para detenerla-Suéltame-le dijo desesperada.

-¿Por que se llama así?-le exigió aun enojado-Acaso eso significa...-

-Si crees que es tu hijo no lo es-lo miro sin impórtale el estado físico en el que él estaba, al final nunca había sentido miedo cuando Sesshomaru se medio transformaba-míralo es humano, no lleva nada tuyo...nada!-le grito rogando mentalmente a Kami-sama que él se fuera de una buena vez pero por alguna razón el volvió a su estado normal y una sonrisa fría y calculadora se surco en sus labios. Kami cuanto había extrañado eso...si...esa sonrisa manipuladora, sus ojos ámbar, verlo de nuevo.

-No soy estupido Kagome-ejerció mas fuerza en su atrapada pero no con el fin de causarle daño sino como si quisiera aferrarse a ella-solo tengo que esperar un minuto mas-y ambos al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver precisamente cuando los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a surcar los cielos y Sesshomaru instintivamente voltio a ver al pequeño confirmando lo que había pensado: su cabello azabache empezó a cambiar a un blanco, las pequeñas uñas se convirtieron en pequeñas garras, sus ojos reflejaron el mismo ámbar de los suyos y las marcas púrpura aparecieron en su rostro con la luna de su clan que decía que el era suyo. Sin embargo las orejas en su cabeza también le decían algo- es un hanyo-fue lo único que volvió a decir tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No me importa...es mi hijo-acentuó las ultimas palabras soltándose del agarre de él para correr donde el pequeño y cargarlo. Sabia que Sesshomaru despreciaría a Shiromaru por ser mitad humano y mitad Youkai.-Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí-cerro los ojos aferrándose mas a su hijo teniendo muchas ganas de llorar.¿Por que había aparecido después de tres años?-No te necesitamos-

-Vendrás conmigo-fue lo único que escucho Kagome detrás suyo antes de sentir que todo se ponía oscuro perdiendo el conocimiento. Sesshomaru la sostuvo con su brazo mientras sostenía al pequeño con el otro. De alguna manera sentía que en parte repetiría la historia al llevarla a su castillo, solo que esta vez trataría que todo fuera diferente-Shiromaru-dijo con algo de insolencia al mirar al pequeño seriamente quien sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

Cuando Kagome despertó se sintió algo mareada, pero sabia que había algo extraño a su alrededor. Tenía el presentimiento de que ya había estado en este lugar. Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar donde y cuando lo hizo se levanto de inmediato respirando agitada.

-Este es el cuarto de...-

-Mi amo bonito-le respondió Yaken en una esquina-te lo dije humana, no podrías escondérselo para siempre-

-¿Tu le dijiste donde me encontraba?-pregunto enojada al verlo.

-Fui yo- respondió Mizuki entrando por la puerta trayéndole algo de comer. Kagome la miro confundida deseando saber la razón puesto que les había insistido a ellos que nunca dijeran nada, aun sabiendo que Rin le debía lealtad a Sesshomaru acepto sus condiciones-lo siento señorita Kagome pero él me lo pregunto-

-¿Por que después de todo este tiempo quiso saberlo?-Quiso saber Kagome

-Eso debería preguntárselo a él-le dijo Mizuki pero Kagome respondió con un respingo dándole a entender que eso era algo difícil. Sin embargo el malhumor que tenía pareció desaparecer cuando vio que su hijo no estaba en la habitación.

-¿Donde esta Shiromaru?-su tono de voz cambio a uno de preocupación.

-El mocoso esta en el jardín con mi amo y Rin-le respondió Yaken

Kagome se dispuso a ir por su hijo e irse de este lugar que volvía a odiar. El no tenia ningún derecho a traerla a la fuerza de nuevo, sobre todo porque según entendía él se había arrepentido de lo sucedido, por lo tanto también vería a su hijo como el recuerdo de su error y tal vez llegaría a despreciarlo tanto como lo hizo con Inuyasha por ser hanyo...y eso no lo permitiría.

-Un momento señorita Kagome-se interpuso Mizuki en su paso-tiene razón, aunque le pregunte a mi amo del por que quiso buscarla no lo dira-Kagome evito la mirada de la Youkai-pero no es porque no quiera, lo conozco desde niño y se que para él es muy difícil expresarse-Kagome la volvió a mirar estando de acuerdo en eso pues en el tiempo que estuvo con él se dio cuenta que solo su mirada lo decía todo. Sin embargo eso no era una razón muy fuerte para que "ahora" la obligara a estar junto con su hijo en este castillo sin saber sus razones

-Por eso seré yo quien le de la respuesta y después usted decidirá que hacer- concluyo la Youkai, dispuesta a decirle por el sufrimiento silencioso que había pasado su amo durante estos tres años, las muchas veces que se había pasado en la parte del Sur, pasando horas en la habitación en la que estuvo, pero sobre todo estaba decidida a decirle lo que dijo su amo cuando le pregunto donde estaba ella: "¿_Para que lo quiere saber amo?" _recordó Mizuki haberle preguntado "_Porque finalmente he vencido a mi orgullo"_ y ante aquella simple respuesta que le había dado su amo supo que todo cambiaria y que finalmente lo que Inutaisho había querido que su hijo comprendiera había llegado: _Sesshomaru había conocido lo que los humanos llamaban sentimientos...sentimientos... enseñados por una humana a la cual le fue imposible no enamorarse._

Sesshomaru detallaba a su hijo agarrándolo sin delicadeza con ambos brazos extendidos, manteniendo la distancia entre ambos, por alguna razón a Shiromaru le parecía divertido estar alzado y ser visto bajo la mirada fija de su padre como si quisiera encontrar algo.

-Amo-lo llamo Rin con algo de timidez, él pareció distraído pues aun continuaba viendo al pequeño-Amo Sesshomaru-lo llamo nuevamente y él la miro de solazo-esa no es la manera correcta para cargarlo... ¿Me permite mostrarle?-estiro los brazos esperando que su amo le pasara al niño. El no lo hizo de inmediato pero finalmente cedió-es así-lo tomo con ambos brazos aferrándolo cerca de su pecho-de esta manera se ira a acostumbrando a usted ¿Quiere intentarlo de nuevo?-

-No- Y no era porque no quisiera, pero el ver aquel pequeño le estaba produciendo una sensación extraña y diferente. Kagome había sido la primera que le produjera también sensaciones que no comprendía al principio pero lo que sentía por este niño...su hijo...no le tenia explicación ¿Que era?-Llévatelo-le ordeno inesperadamente a Rin. Era mejor que no lo tuviera cerca aun. Le había sido difícil aceptar que amaba a Kagome y ahora no sabía si eso era lo mismo que sentía por Shiromaru. Aunque no podía negar que el era el fruto de aquella noche, que se parecía a él y a su madre y sobre todo que no le importaba que fuera Hanyo...que tontería...tanto que dijo odiar y despreciar a Inuyasha por eso y ahora su hijo era uno.

Pero a pesar de fuera un hanyo no lo veía como un castigo sino como una enseñanza apreciar la otra raza además de los humanos que creía inferior...no...No permitiría que su hijo fuera débil, el llevaba su sangre y por ende lo haría fuerte, también llevaba la sangre de Kagome quien a pesar de ser humana era _única y especial_.

Al pensar en ella por unos instantes se cuestiono que haría para demostrarle que la _amaba_ y que no se arrepentía de ello. Por supuesto no le seria fácil porque él no estaba acostumbrado a dar explicaciones y tampoco cambiaria su forma de ser porque el era así y de esa manera ella se había enamorado de su persona. Sin embargo sabía que eso no serviría como razón para ella y seguramente querría irse junto con su hijo de este lugar...no...Aunque lo volviera a odiar _nunca_ se lo permitiría.

-Como ordene amo-interrumpió sus pensamientos Rin-le diré a Mizuki que le de algo de comer-se retiro con el niño en brazos.

Kagome no podía creer lo que le había dicho Mizuki, hasta el mismo Yaken había apoyado todo lo que la Youkai le había dicho. Ese tonto de Sesshomaru siempre permitiendo que su orgullo lo dominara, y aunque tal vez le molestaba el que él no le dijo nada cuando la vio esta mañana sabia que no podía esperar mas de su parte. De todos modos había aprendido a leer sus ojos, el espejo de su alma y no podía negar que aquel brillo que vio aquella vez cuando se entrego a el fue el mismo que tuvo cuando la retuvo para no acercarse a Shiromaru y confirmar que era su hijo.

Ahora estaba en el jardín que Yaken le había dicho, no veía a su hijo por ningún lado al igual que a Rin, así que no se preocupo tanto, sin embargo el…Sesshomaru…esta ahí parado en la distancia luciendo tan distante y perdido en sus pensamientos como algunas veces lo vio cuando estuvo en este castillo. Se acerco lentamente y cuando por fin estuvo a su espalda él pareció sentir su presencia porque se voltio a verla y ahí nuevamente vio a esos ámbar, los únicos que le decían la verdad, los que había extrañado durante tanto tiempo a pesar de que su hijo también había adquirido la misma matiz de aquel único y hermoso color.

Ahí estaba ella viéndolo de nuevo con esa mirada a la cual alguna vez llego a temerle pero hoy no podía negar que le encantaba. Por extraño que pareciera ver ese brillo en los ojos de Kagome le trajo algo de paz, pues significaba que ella no lo odiaba por haberla dejado ir. Sin embargo ¿Como podría decirle lo que sentía? él nunca había sido bueno con palabras y eso, temía fuera un impedimento para que ella lo comprendiera completamente aunque la había escuchado decirle a Rin aquella vez cuando estaba herido por el poder de la perla de Shikon que había aprendido a leer su forma de pensar y actuar.

-Idiota-fue lo único que escucho cuando ella se atrevió a levantar su delicada mano para abofetearlo pero eso solo produjo que una pequeña sonrisa fría se esbozara de sus labios…si…ella seguía tan indomable como siempre y eso lo enloquecía.

-Humana tonta-le respondió el a cambio pensando que también era una bruja poderosa que lo trastorno durante tres años sin su ausencia, sin su amor.

-Te odio-se acerco mirándolo fijamente.

-Ódiame tanto como yo- y ante aquella respuesta ambos sabían que se estaban mintiendo mutuamente…maldición…esto iba hacer mas difícil de lo que pensaba. No quería volver al principio con ella pero sabia que Kagome estaba enojada y esperando tontamente a que le dijera algo y el lo único que podía hacer era…

La tomo inesperadamente y con fuerza acercándola a su cuerpo que le reclamaba a gritos poder sentir de nuevo su piel junto a la suya. Sintió como ella forcejeo tratando de soltarse, estaba loca si creía que lo lograría aunque enterrara esas uñas en sus brazos. Miro sus labios, tanto tiempo deseando besarlos nuevamente y hoy lo haría sin ningún remordimiento y sin sentirse débil ante ella.

Cuando él la beso sintió que perdía las fuerzas. Se estaba oponiendo a él porque sabia que si hacia esto estaría perdida ante sus brazos o ¿Ya lo estaba? Que importaba eso. Su mente solo se concentro en saborear los labios masculinos que la tomaron al principio con igual fiereza y desesperación que ella para luego transformarse en algo calmado y profundo que parecía no terminar. Esa era su respuesta y la única manera de expresarle cuanto la había extrañado sin decir palabra alguna para demostrarle y darle a entender que el por fin había aceptado que la amaba tanto como ella a el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba de nuevo en la que alguna vez supuestamente fue su habitación, su hijo ya dormía a un costado suyo cansado de tanto jugar con Rin, Mizuki y hasta el mismo Yaken. Miro a Shiromaru sonriendo y tocando su cabello blanco recordando que una vez que había terminado de besarse con Sesshomaru, le había pedido tiempo para que tanto ella como su hijo se acostumbraran a esta nueva vida. Porque aunque él no le había dicho que se quedara sabía que el hecho que la haya traído a la fuerza…nuevamente…a este lugar junto a su hijo significaba que los quería retener ambos aquí. Además también quería tiempo para que los dos de alguna manera empezaran a conocerse mas y por decirlo así comenzar de nuevo ahora que tenían un hijo de por medio.

Rio con ironía al pensar que tal vez años atrás cuando había llegado a la era feudal jamás creyó terminar enamorada del prepotente señor y gran Tayoukai Sesshomaru y mucho menos que ambos engendrarían un hijo. Ni siquiera Sango Miroku o Shippo lo pudieron creer al principio cuando la encontraron y conocieron a Shiromaru, sin embargo lo aceptaron y le dieron su apoyo. Seguramente cuando la fueran a visitar y no la encontrarían entenderían que el había venido por ella como alguna vez le aseguraron sucedería.

El saber que estaba de nuevo aquí en su castillo, lo inquietaba pero no de preocupación sino de ansiedad. Ella le había pedido tiempo pero él sabia que también lo había hecho con el propósito de que él se acostumbrara a esta nueva vida donde había aceptado el haberse enamorado de una humana y el que tuviera un hijo con ella. Camino con algo más de rapidez pero sin perder sus facciones serias hasta llegar a la habitación de ella. Abrió la puerta con lentitud y su corazón prefirió emprender una loca carrera cuando la vio durmiendo junto a su hijo. ¿Qué era esto que sentía¿Emoción de verla a ella y ahora a su pequeño¿Su padre habría sentido lo mismo alguna vez? Se acerco lentamente y se sentó al lado de Kagome. Se veía tan hermosa abrazada junto a Shiromaru y en ese mismo instante deseo estar por siempre así con su familia… ¿familia?...ante aquella palabra se sorprendió a si mismo, jamás pensó que un ser como el fuera capaz de aprender a amar y menos que ahora tuviera a dos seres que lo querían a el y fueran parte de su vida.

Kagome se despertó y se sorprendió de ver a Sesshomaru sentado a su lado ¿Estaba soñando?

-Sesshomaru... ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto medio adormilada.

-Duérmete-le dijo con su voz tan común y autoritaria que le indico a ella que no, no estaba soñando. Ella respingo a modo de querer responderle pero el sueño la tenía casi vencida así que prefirió obedecer y dormir pensando cuanto tiempo el se quedaría con ella.

No fue aquella noche solamente, todos los días venia a vigilar su sueño y se quedaba hasta la madrugada. Inclusive cuando a veces despertaba no lo encontraba ni a el ni a su hijo quien cada vez se empecinaba en ir detrás de su padre a todo momento. Cuando eso sucedía sabia donde ambos se encontraban...en el jardín...le encantaba ir a verlos a cierta distancia. Sabia que a Sesshomaru le era difícil comunicarse con Shiromaru pero ambos de alguna manera siempre se entendían tal como ella con él. Aunque el no le proporcionaba ninguna muestra de cariño al niño Kagome sabia que eso no significaba que Sesshomaru no lo quisiera, al contrario su corazón le decía que si lo hacia porque siempre estaba pendiente de el y mas aun en Luna nueva cuando se transformaba en un humano completo. Por supuesto Sesshomaru no dejaba su arrogancia y a veces prepotencia y no mostraba ante los demás empleados Youkais que una parte de el había cambiado, pero todos en parte se alegraban de que el finalmente estuviera reflejando características de su padre InuTaisho.

-Sesshomaru ¿No te cansas de estar en la misma posición toda la noche?-le pregunto Kagome al verlo de nuevo sentado a su lado mientras Shiromaru dormía junto a ella.

-No-le respondió mirándola rápidamente. Para el era una manera de estar con ellos y mostrarles como realmente era sin que nadie más se enterara.

-Eres un terco-le reprocho Kagome para luego sonreír.

-Basta mujer-ante aquella palabra el corazón de Kagome se agito...mujer...sabia que en el idioma de los Youkais esa expresión significaba mucho. Además también durante los meses que habían pasado desde que el la trajo de nuevo de alguna manera su relación con el se estaba haciendo mas fuerte.

-Ven-tomo su mano y él la miro-duerme con nosotros a nuestro lado-Sesshomaru pareció dudarlo por unos segundos y Kagome pensó que no la escucharía pero para su sorpresa se levanto para luego acostarse a su lado a la vez que Kagome tenia a su hijo al frente suyo-Creo que ya...-dudo en decírselo estaba nerviosa y no sabia si el estaba dispuesto y preparado para aceptarlo- es hora de que durmamos juntos en tu habitación-sintió que su corazón latió con violencia. Se voltio a verlo de medio lado y el lucia serio, aunque en realidad el siempre lucia así, solo que no había ninguna expresión en su rostro que le indicara que era lo que estaba pensando en este momento...tonta...empezó a repetir en su mente, es verdad que ella misma la que le había dicho que se darían tiempo pero al parecer dos meses no era suficiente. Kami si a el le había costado tres años el aceptar que la amaba ¿Cuanto le tomaría el que decidiera compartir muchas noches juntos?-lo siento, olvida lo que dije-quito su mirada

-No quiero olvidarlo-le dijo simplemente. Tomo su rostro y la beso con desespero...Dos meses...habían pasado desde la ultima vez la beso. Nunca pensó desear tanto algo como esto, por fin la tortura de solo pasar noches vigilando su sueño y acompañándola se habían terminado, ahora estaría junto a ella "completamente" hasta que la vida se lo permitiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sabia, el hecho de que su hijo llevara su sangre le indicaba que seria poderoso tanto como el a pesar de que era un Hanyo...si...él se encargaría de eso.

-Mira papa-le dijo emocionado Shiromaru cuando por fin pudo dominar la habilidad de manejar aquel látigo verde que salía de la punta de sus dedos-pude partir la rama que me dijiste-espero que su padre lo felicitara pero solo hubo un silencio que al pequeño no le importo, el solo ver los ojos de su padre cuando lo miraron le indico que él estaba orgullo y eso lo hacia feliz-Ahora es tu turno, muéstrame si puedes partir esa de allá-lo reto Shiromaru

El mocoso estaba soñando si creía que le ganaría. Por supuesto se sentía muy orgulloso de que estuviera manejando sus habilidades y poderes muy bien...reto...su hijo siempre lo retaba y por supuesto él le demostraría que por algo era su padre. Levanto su mano sacando el látigo dispuesto a partir no solo la rama sino también el árbol completamente pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer sus ámbar solo se desviaron por unos segundos a ver a Kagome a unos pasos de allí proporcionándole una mirada muy seductora sobre todo con ese Kimono nuevo que le había traido y la hacia ver esplendida.

-Fallaste-grito Shiromaru al ver que su padre había cambiado la dirección de su látigo a otro lugar, ni siquiera le había dado a una rama cerca a la que el le había indicado.-Mama mira papa fallo, eso significa que se acabo las clases y podré ir a jugar con Rin-se acerco a ella para abrazarla mientras Sesshomaru había gruñido algo enojado...su culpa...maldita la hora que se distrajo con "su" mujer, ahora Shiromaru se la pasaría por varios días pregonando a todos su fallido intento.

-Shiromaru promete que no irán a molestar al pobre señor Yaken-le advirtió su madre.

-Te lo prometo mama-le dijo haciendo un puchero-pero ahora me voy antes que papa me obligue a quedarme-le susurro rápido y salio corriendo.

Kagome sonrió al ver a su hijo, y después miro a Sesshomaru que miraba al horizonte...lo sabia...estaba enojado por haberse distraído. Camino lentamente a él.

-¿Molesto? no fue mi intención distraerte-Sesshomaru ni siquiera se digno en voltear a verla mientras ella le hablaba-¿Que te parece mi Kimono?-aunque le había hecho esa pregunta sabia que el no le respondería con palabras pero no era necesario porque la mirada que le dio hace unos minutos atrás le dijo todo-Sesshomaru-lo llamo para que el se atreviera a mirarla pero él seguía de terco-¿Sabes que te amo?-

Maldición...siempre lo supo, ella tenia ese don para doblegarlo y por mas que quisiera cada vez que le decía que lo amaba su interior vibraba en tenerla en sus brazos y demostrarle que el también lo hacia. La miro y Kagome sonreía placidamente, podía castigarla siendo todavía indiferente pero increíblemente no aguantaba las ganas de expresarle su amor hacia ella.

La atrajo de la cintura y continuo mirándola, era una especie de juego entre ambos. Miro sus labios y no pudo resistirlo mas, los tomo y se profundizo en esa cavidad que a veces tenia la sospecha lo volvía loco. Durante los años que habían pasado el todavía seguía deseando a Kagome en todos los sentidos y eso lo hacia feliz, por supuesto nunca lo había dicho pero estaba seguro que ella lo sabia muy bien.

-Fuchiii-grito Shiromaru saliendo de su escondite, les había hecho creer que se iría a buscar a Rin pero quería ver porque su padre en realidad había fallado. Y al parecer besar a su mama era mas importante porque ni siquiera había notado su aroma a los alrededores.

Kagome se separo lentamente de Sesshomaru sonriendo y volteando a ver a su hijo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-¿Que dijiste Shiromaru?-le pregunto haciéndose la enojada y fue tras el corriendo para hacerlo caer en el pasto y hacerle cosquillas-Cuando seas adulto vamos a ver si dices lo mismo-

-Mama no-decía riendo el pequeño

Sesshomaru los vio a ambos jugar y esa escena le produjo ese sentimiento que ya conocía: El amor a su familia. Si, sentía felicidad de tenerlos, de amar a Kagome, a su hijo y haber dejado todas las restricciones que alguna vez el se puso por ellos...no...No se había equivocado cuando años atrás la trajo obligadamente, porque parte de el aunque orgulloso se había sentido atraído a ella y su corazón la había escogido como a su hembra. Esperaba algún día aprender no solo a mostrárselo a ambos con hechos sino a decírselo con palabras, aunque eso no le preocupaba porque tanto ella como su hijo lo sabían aunque el mundo allá afuera creyera lo contrario. Solo ellos dos sabían como era en realidad él y eso le era suficiente.

-Papa vamos-le grito su hijo ondeando su mano cuando por fin Kagome le había dado un descanso de tanto reírse. Ambos ahora de pie lo miraban sonriendo y sin que ellos lo notaran el también esbozo una débil y casi pequeña sonrisa en satisfacción.

_**"Ahora comprendo los sentimientos que nacieron en mi por la única mujer humana que me permití amar para siempre, la única que me mostró un mundo diferente y me dio el privilegio de ser padre"**_

**FIN**

* * *

Hola: 

Primero quiero dejar en claro que significa el nombre _Shiromaru_. Shiro: blanco + Maru es una terminación para un nombre masculino en japonés, también es muy común como terminación en nombres de perros...por eso fue que Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que era su hijo -.-

Ahora solo me queda darle las gracias a todas las que siguieron mi historia y me apoyaron. Me siento feliz de haber finalizado y cumplido a cada una de ustedes con este proyecto que hice en complaciencia de algunas fans de esta pareja pero que tambien fue un reto para mi que disfrute mucho (y como no hacerlo cuando Sesshomaru esta incluido? jaja). Eso si tambien no niego que estoy triste porque voy a estrañar sus comentarios por eso haganme feliz diciendome que les parecio el final...Se me cuidan y un beso a todas.

Gracias por sus reviews a:

Princess of light; lilith-winds; sakurita-18; Sonia estrada; Ai-chan4; Alba; Mosha; Andypandaburbujo; Stephanie; Abril-chan; Hime-sama; Sam93; Azul; Icegirl06; Seishime; Nikkys-Higurachi; Kat; Sara; Nadyeli O.N


End file.
